Infinity
by Jakobs-Snipper
Summary: (Fanfic AU) (Nuevo Summary) 3 años han pasado desde la lucha contra el Homewolrd, las Gems nunca tendrían algún sentimiento de duda por proteger el planeta, pero cuando lo que amenaza la vida en el planeta tierra ahora es un ser humano con poder, entonces Steven y su equipo se verán en una nueva y difícil situación, proteger el planeta aun si deben luchar contra un ser humano
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

 **Resumen: (Fanfic AU) Las Diamonds han sido derrotadas,el Cluster detenido, Jasper y Peridot han regresado a HomeWorld, Lapis por su parte decidio recorrer el espacio en busca de ser libre, ahora con edad de 17 años, Steven y sus camaradas enfrentaran una nueva y poderosa amenaza, su planeta ah cambiado y la forma de vida mas peligrosa en este es un ser humano**

 **Alerta: El este primer capitulo puede ser algo denso, porque recien despues de esto se veran señales de Steven y compañia**

Prologo: Los inicios de un monstruo

Ubicación: Desierto - Flashaback de un hombre.

-Hace 3 años, cuando las Gems protegían el planeta tierra de la autoridad de las Diamonds y solo una pequeña ciudad era testigo de sus hazañas, en otro lugar del planeta, un empleado de bajo rango de una corporación de nombre INFINITY que tenia facciones desde cibernetica hasta medicina, pero su mayor ganancia era su facción armamentista, de la cual este trabajador que pasaba tan desapercibido era diseñador de planos que pudieran usarse en cualquier facción de la corporación, aquel hombre se encontraba en ese momento en un desierto que no aparecía en ningún mapa, sus herramientas de trabajo captaban una fuerte señal de energía en el planeta tierra, sin embargo sus superiores no quisieron proporcionar los fondos para su investigación por lo que decidió ir solo en búsqueda de una simple corazonada que podría no ser cierta del todo-

? ? ? ?: -Bajo un cielo nocturno en aquel frió desierto donde las temperaturas podian ser el mayor enemigo de cualquier viajero aun mas sin experiencia previa, aquel hombre de en ese entonces 31años, de cabello negro bien peinado hacia atrás, tapado con un grueso manto para cubrirse de la arena y bajo este simple ropa casual que consistía en pantalones de mezclilla azules, una camiseta con el nombre y logo de su empresa el cual era un símbolo de infinidad, una gruesa chaqueta de cuero café y un guante en su mano derecha, ese hombre maldecía su destino, maldecía a sus superiores y maldecía las condiciones del planeta, no era posible para el que nuevamente tendría que regresar antes sus jefes que tanto despreciaba nuevamente diciendo que se había equivocado para que ellos lo regañaran y se burlaran de el, y en un impulso de ira ya que estaba solo en medio de la nada- MALDITA SEAAAAAA ! -cayendo de rodillas en la fría arena derramando lagrimas de frustración- CUANDO MAS DEBO ESPERAR POR UN POCO DE SUERTE, UN POCO DE AYUDA, DE PODER ! -Apretando la arena bajo sus manos- Acaso mi esposa ah muerto solo para nada !

-Ese hombre solo en medio del desierto, con furia golpea la arena con su puño, pero sintiendo bastante dolor en sus nudillos, por lo que de seguro no había arena abajo de el. Después de unos momentos esperando a que pasara el dolor de su mano, el hombre comienza a disipar la arena con sus manos para ver lo que había golpeado, lo que encontró fue tal vez lo que había estado buscando, una compuerta-

? ? ? ?: -Ese hombre al abrir aquella compuerta, logra descender al menos 3 metros bajo la arena, parecía algo bastante profundo y también totalmente oscuro, pero afortunadamente al menos poseía lo básico con el, por ejemplo una linterna, al prenderla y explorar con su vista lo que esta a su alcance, el hombre no puede evitar reír a carcajadas de felicidad y ambición mientras gritaba en voz alta- ESTO ES TODO, ESPEREN Y VERÁN INFELICES QUE INFINITY PRONTO ESTARÁ BAJO MI MANDO Y LUEGO EL RESTO DE ESTE PLANETA !- continuando sus carcajadas, frente a el se encontraban cientos y cientos de fragmentos de gemas contenidos en capsulas , los instrumentos de medición de energía que el hombre llevaba consigo desbordaban en sus lectura totalmente con cada fragmento al que se acercaba, el que eran realmente y como habían llegado hay no les importaba, alrededor de el también las paredes y el techo estaban adornadas con distintas figuras, una de ellas era la figura de una enorme mujer de cabellos largos y ondulados con un vestido blanco y algo que parecía ser una gema en el lugar donde debería estar su ombligo- Acaso esa es la extraterrestres que me describió mi difunta mujer !? Acaso hay mas de estas cosas regadas por el planeta esperando que las encuentre !? Si que me muero de ganas !

-Aquel hombre ahora ya con mucha mas ambición y planes en su vida, con la ubicación de aquella nave tapada por la arena y solo el conociéndola seguramente, le había tomado un día completo llegar al poblado mas cercano, aquella noche de sufrimiento y un golpe de suerte había sido el comienzo, el nacimiento de un monstruo que se habría vuelto loco por el poder-

Ubicación: Oficinas de INFINITY, 7 meses despues.

? ? ? ?: -En las centrales de la compañía, en 7 meses ese hombre había llegado a casi lo mas alto en la escala corporativa, por supuesto sus ambiciones eran mas grandes ya que su juicio y moral, ahora solo le quedaba su jefe- Entonces este es el punto señor Tassiter, usted ahora va ah renunciar a su puesto tal como lo hicieron el resto de la mesa directiva de la compañía y me dejara todo a mi

Sr. Tassiter: El que hayas acertado en tu ultima expedición hace meses es pura suerte, no te creas tanto como para amenazarme Carl ! -sudando la gota de nerviosismo-

? ? ? ?: Querra decir que yo tenia razon, y llameme*"# %/)¡... Idiota !

Sr. Tassiter: Que hayas amenazado a toda la mesa directiva para que te dieran a ti su parte de la compañía no es ningún logro, se bien que detrás de esa cara de idiota tipo duro que haces no eres mas que un cobarde tal como tu esposa ya muerta !

? ? ? ?: Oh esta bien Señor Tassiter... Dígame usted conoce la diferencia entre ahorcar y estrangular ?

\- El próximamente ex-jefe de la compañía con una ceja levantada y un rostro de duda, no entendía lo que ocurría, hasta que ve a su empleado sacar de la parte trasera de sus pantalones un revolver con silenciador, el empleado rápidamente vacía los 6 disparos en el cuerpo de su jefe evitando áreas vitales, curiosamente en aquella oficina no había cámaras ni nadie mas ademas de aquellos dos hombres, mientras que el empleado sin perder tiempo se acerca a su jefe golpeándolo continuamente, por un intercomunicador en el escritorio del señor Tassiter una voz de mujer se escucha-

Mujer: Señor Tassiter... señor Tassiter se encuentra hay ?

? ? ? ?: -Mientras sujetaba fuertemente el cuello de su jefe con todas sus fuerzas hasta escuchar el crujido, despues respondiendo el intercomunicador- El señor Tassiter ah sido sustituido pichoncito, de ahora en adelante trabajas para mi

Mujer: Quien es ? Calr eres tu !?

? ? ? ?: -Soltando el cuerpo ya sin vida de su ex-jefe - Llámame Chris encanto... -Arreglando su cabello- Chris Chaos

Mujer: Espera... Que haces en esa oficina !? -con voz confundida- donde esta el señor Tassiter

Chris: -Examinando el escritorio, viendo un botón para anuncios por toda la compañía, obviamente oprimiéndolo- Hola señores y damitas, les habla su buen amigo Chris, Chris Chaos y ahora soy su nuevo jefe, el señor Tassites ah decidido retirarse permanentemente y la mesa directiva me ah cedido el control de la compañía, ahora habrán bastantes cambios por aquí de ahora en adelante...

-En términos legales Chris había logrado conseguir la compañía, claro todos odiaban a Tassiter lo bastante como para no querer preguntar por su paradero o que había sido de el, y la presidencia de Chris realmente provoco cambios en la compañía, pero a un nivel bizarro, pasando de ser una compañía de distintas facciones a casi un imperio, con avances tecnológicos acelerados Chris podía usar mas a placer lo que lo había llevado a la cima, esos cientos y cientos de fragmentos y gemas que había encontrado en el desierto hace meses, con exhaustivos exámenes y experimentos, se habían podido crear armas de primera con aditamentos únicos-

Chris: -Sentado en su nueva y flamante oficina- Bien, es hora de poner en marcha un nuevo proyecto -Oprimiendo un botón en su escritorio, desde la cede de la compañía es disparado al espacio un satélite, este satélite tenia la particular función de rastrear las fuentes de energia que tuvieran la misma o similar firma de los fragmentos que había encontrado y les había dado la suficiente utilidad como para por ejemplo que las balas de una pistola causen una pequeña descarga ígnea. Su satélite en órbita logra revelar un único punto de referencia en todo el globo, una pequeña ciudad costera- Así que ese es el lugar... eso es, a ver donde... Oh asi que es Beach City, que raro nunca había escuchado de esa ciudad, debe ser bastante aburrida o promedio, bien creo que podría comenzar dentro de algún tiempo, cuando sepa bien como lidiar con todo esto de la raza alienigena -usando su intercomunicador- Disculpa encanto... -hablando a su secretaria- envía los planos para poner en órbita el proyecto de la estación MOBIUS ahora, quiero tenerla en funcionamiento en un plazo espero no sea extenso

3 años despues:

-Todo el planeta tierra podía ver en órbita, entre la tierra y la luna una enorme estación espacial con la forma de un símbolo de infinidad, Chris Chaos no había tenido problemas, despues de todo era su compañía y el desplegar una inmensa estación espacial no estaba fuera de ninguna ley conocida y ahora todo el mundo conocía de ella-

Chris: -Ahora con la estación como su base de operaciones central, pero con varios asentamientos permanentes en distintos puntos del planeta tierra- Bien... ahora vamos a ver otra vez, creo que esa ciudad de llamaba Beach City... -revisando lecturas de sus instrumentos que se obtuvieron en los últimos 3 años- Bien parece que las firmas de energía de esas extraterrestres son mas elevado ahora, como si cientas y cientas de fuentes de poder estuvieran juntas en un mismo lugar, hay que hacer algunas pruebas para asegurarme de que sea algo en lo que deba ser rudo...

Ubicación: Beach City

-Steven a sus ahora 17 años comenzaba a vivir la vida como un joven normal, o bueno lo mas normal que podía llegar a ser para el, con una relación formal con su amiga de años con quien vivió tantas aventuras y peligros y sus poderes bajo su control, el joven ahora solo se encontraba de pie en la arena mirando las olas chocar entre si con el incandescente sol sobre su cabeza al cual ya estaba acostumbrado-

Steven: -Pensando en voz alta- A veces pienso en que hubiera sido genial el poder conocer el Homeworld, me pregunto si quedaran gemas en la tierra a pesar de que las chicas me habían asegurado que ya no las había... -cuando mientras tan absorto en sus pensamientos, el joven ve implantado en sus ojos la imagen del rostro de una chica, de contextura delgada con negros ojos al igual que su cabello-

? ? ? ?: Steven Universe verdad ? -decía la imagen de aquella chica- No te asustes, déjame explicarte quien soy y porque me eh puesto en contacto contigo, pero primero es lo primero, antes que nada un peligro imponente caerá sobre ti y tu ciudad y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a ti y a tus amigas a vencerlo -con una sonrisa amistosa de su imagen en los ojos del joven-

\- Mientras Steven tenia extrañas impresiones y presentimientos sobre la imagen de aquella chica en sus pupilas, desde la estación espacial de Infinity es disparada una carga en dirección a Beach City -

""La corporación Infinity, su reputación y poder han ido en aumento de la noche a la mañana, con su presidente Chris Chaos este no se detendrá ante nada para conseguir sus ambiciones, la carga disparada hacia el templo en Beach City es solo es inicio de estas en lo que el loco corporativo cree firmemente que puede llevarlo aun mas alto. En el próximo capitulo: Primera advertencia""

 **Y aqui un nuevo Fic de Steven universe en un AU, para quienes lelleron mi primero Fic "Gemas y Metales"... lo deje como fin de "primera temporada" por dos razones, la primera es para poder plantar mas ideas de los distintos fics que tengo planeados (Desde fandom shippero y no shippero XDDD ) y lo otro es que nesecito una pequeña y minuscula pisca de al menos saber a modo canon del Cluster o de Yellow Diamond, porque las apariciones de ella en el fin valla que me fue dificil escribirlas y de las otras dos ni hablar XD, bueno depende de que tan pronto lleguen los nuevos capitulos (si es que rebbeca no nos caga otra vez ) me pondre a escribir la nueva entrega, pero mientras igual habran otros Fics, con eso me despido y como siempre ya saben , dejen review, compartan y sigan la historia, todo lo que quieran y nos vemos hastaaaaa la proxima ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Cap 1: Primera advertencia.

-Lo que había sido disparado desde la estación espacial Mobius de la corporación Infinity llego sin demora aterrizando fuertemente en la arena frente al templo de las Gems, alertando a las 3 gemas y al joven híbrido, recibiendo este unas ultimas palabras de la imagen de la chica frente a sus ojos antes de que se fuera-

? ? ? ?: Debo despedirme de momento, pero volveremos a hablar muy pronto, tu y tus amigas deberán pasar este desafío si desean sobrevivir e impedir los planes de Chris Caos -Desapareciendo de las pupilas de Steven-

\- En ese momento las Gems salieron de la casa con sus armas y el joven corre a su lado con su escudo desplegado frente a sus compañeras-

Pearl: Steven retrocede, puede ser peligroso ! -aunque el joven Gem tenia ya 17 años la gema delgada y pálida aun lo trataba a veces como si tuviera aun 13 años-

Steven: Creo que un escudo es mas útil para defender que una lanza no crees Pearl ? -a su edad el joven exponía con mas facilidad sus puntos de vista, aunque a veces era tomado como rebeldía juvenil, pero casi siempre el joven tenia un punto a favor en lo que decía-

\- Después de que el polvo alrededor del contenedor se disipara, este comienza a crujir y a emitir sonidos de engranajes girando, el paquete enviado rápidamente toma forma, desplegando dos piernas, dos brazos y un torso rectangular con una luz roja en el centro del tamaño de una pelota de golf y sobre este un enorme ojo cibernetico similar al lente de una cámara analógica, de color blanco y amarillo los cuales eran los colores de Infinity, midiendo 3 metros de alto, un enorme robot-

Amethyst: Que demonios es esa cosa... -susurrando a sus compañeras-

Steven: Podríamos preguntarle -siendo aun algo inocente en algunas cosas para su edad-

Robot: -Con una voz también rebotica- Formas de vida energéticas detectadas, comenzando supresión y recolección de gemas -Desde una de sus construyendo un fusil de asalto a base de digitalizacion- Atención gemas, mueran -abriendo fuego con su fusil, el cual si bien no era de un fuego rápido o preciso, las balas generaban pequeñas explosiones-

Steven: -Haciendo crecer su escudo a modo de proteger a las Gems y su casa que se encontraba detrás de ellos-

-Las balas del robot extrañamente no rebotaban o dejaban rastros, como si la explosión de las balas no dejaran rastro de estas-

Robot: Alto nivel defensivo detectado -Con su otra mano digitalizando y materializando un explosivo- Lanzando granada -arrojando el explosivo sobre las Gems, este al explotar se fragmenta en explosivos mas pequeños e igual de letales-

-Steven dirige su escudo hacia arriba recibiendo con este los explosivos, pero en momento de que estos caen el robot nuevamente abre fuego con su fusil, esta vez los disparos son recibidos por el joven híbrido, pero desplegando su escudo burbuja nuevamente evitando el fuego-

Amethyst: Si que te has vuelto bueno en esto bro ! -dando un pequeño golpe a su amigo en el brazo-

Garnet: No bajen la guardia aun -Hablando en su clásico tono frió y calmado-

Robot: -En su inteligencia artificial analizando la situación y las medidas militares mas lógicas- Defensa impenetrable obstruye objetivo, irradiación de energía detectada, iniciando sobrecarga para autodestrucción

-Steven y compañía al escuchar esa palabra se altera con obvias razones, la arena bajo el robot de volvía cristal debido a la sobrecarga de su núcleo y aumento de temperatura, Garnet tomando la iniciativa con sus guanteletes rápidamente toma al robot y lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas lo mas lejos posible cayendo este en el océano, 10 segundos despues este cae a océano, se hunde rápidamente y explota levantando en el horizonte una gran cantidad de agua debido a su autodestrucción-

Pearl: -Después de la explosión- De donde salio esa cosa !?

Garnet: Creo que fue disparada desde la estación espacial en el cielo -mirando a la estación en órbita-

Steven: Te refieres a Infinity ?

Garnet: -Algo preocupada- Esa compañía aparece en cada noticia, en cada periódico, esta literalmente en todos lados ahora y con algo como esto sabemos que no solo pueden actuar con la libertad que quieran, si no que también parece que saben algo sobre gemas, ahora tenemos que averiguar el que saben

Amethyst: Como es que se llama el cretino que maneja a todos los otros cretinos ?

Pearl: Sin mal no recuerdo creo que su nombre era Chris Chaos -con su dedo en su mentón pensando sobre lo ocurrido- ah salido en muchos anuncios en los medios de comunicación en el planeta

Garnet: Entonces tenemos que ver la forma de contactar con ese tal Chris Chaos, pero debemos actuar con cuidado

Pearl: -Entrando en la casa los 4 nuevamente, la delgada Cristal Gem da un largo suspiro- Nunca pensé que tendríamos que defendernos de un ser humano o que tendríamos que volver a luchar siquiera

Steven: -Solo observando la imponente estación espacial sobre ellos-

Mientras tanto en Mobius:

Chris: -En su despacho con la vista del planeta tierra debajo de el, revisando monitores descubriendo la autodestrucción de su robot de asalto que había enviado, acertando en sus sospechas- Bien si estas formas de vida son asi de capaces de defenderse, entonce siento algo de lastima por ellas... oh no espera, no la siento para nada -comenzando a reír aunque se encontraba solo- Aun asi... -Ahora tomando mas seriedad- Si reviso las imágenes capturadas por la visión del robot de asalto parece que estas gemas cuentan con un poder de ataque y defensa bastante superior al de simples soldados mecanizados -comenzando a pensar caminando por su amplio despacho- Pero si puedo obligarlas a moverse entonces sera mas facil tratar con ellas del modo divertido -ahora dejando salir un gran suspiro- supongo que debo preparar un par de sobornos y amenazas... o solo amenazas si estoy llego a estar de buen humor por el resto del día

Mas tarde ese mismo dia:

? ? ? ?: -Ya con Steven en la cama, aquella chica vuelve a contactar con el joven Gem- Steven... -Claro este se encontraba dormido- Oye Steven !

Steven: -Despertando de golpe, reconociendo la voz y la imagen en sus ojos de aquella chica que al parecer solo el podía ver, de lo contrario si estuviera hay realmente las Gems lo sabrían- Eres tu otra vez, sabes que era ese robot que nos ataco ? - yendo directo al grano-

? ? ? ?: Ese robot de asalto que trajo el peligro consigo es llamado industrialmente como MECH Fusilador, el modelo básico de una serie de robots de combate que son continuamente mejorados y modificado por el mismo Chris Chaos

Steven: -Con rostro algo preocupado- Y... quien eres tu ? -mirando con algo de esperanza por una respuesta satisfactoria- Como sabes todo eso sobre Chris Chaos ?

? ? ? ?: -Con un suspiro se da cuenta de que si querria la cooperación del Joven Gem y luego del resto de su equipo, tendría que ser algo honesta y responder- Mi nombre es Angel, Soy una inteligencia artificial y soy capas de entrar a casi todo aparato electrónico en la tierra gracias a la tecnología de Infinity, sin embargo el poseer inteligencia me hace darme cuenta de muchas cosas, por ejemplo lo peligroso que es Chris Chaos para todo este mundo, a pesar de que estoy bajo su control casi por completo, antes de ceder debo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para impedir que mas gente inocente salga lastimada, lo se es realmente molesto el ser una inteligencia artificial dotada de sensibilidad y empata

Steven: Yo creo que es algo genial -sonriendo gentilmente a la imagen de la chica-

Angel: Gracias Steven, pero por el momento deben estar alerta, es posible que Chris sepa ya sobre la derrota de su MECH Fusilador y ya debe tener ciertas sospechas sobre ustedes

Steven: Pero como es que sabe el de las gemas ?

Angel: Eso es porque... -Interrumpiendo su entrega de información- Lo siento debo irme por ahora, mi apoyo a ustedes debe ser secreto, pero me pondré en contacto contigo nuevamente, Adiós -Desapareciendo su imagen de los ojos del joven híbrido-

Steven: -Intentando conciliar el sueño aunque sin mucho éxito, en su mente rondaban muchas cosas y que en tan poco tiempo habían aparecido en su vida, pero una cosa si estaba clara, nuevamente el peligro llegaría a su vida y a la vida de las Gems y esta ves el enemigo era un ser humano como su padre, sus amigos y su novia-

\- Quien era realmente Chris Caos y que puede saber el sobre la raza de las gemas ? era una pregunta que inquietaba no solo a Steven, si no al resto del equipo de las Cristal Gems-

"Infinity a manos de Chris hace su movimiento en Beach City, no con armas o robots de combate, si no con un arma mucho mas peligrosa y convincente, ahora tal vez Steven sea el único capas de hacer frente a esa arma que de tener éxito, podría poner en peligro el templo y todo lo que hay en su interior. En el próximo capitulo: Política Brutal"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre den review, sigan y compartan la historia, ah y por cierto este fic seguramente si lo terminare completo ya que es mucho mas AU que el primero XDDDD, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, nos vemos hasta la prooooxima ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity Cap 2: Política brutal

Ubicación: Estación espacial Mobius

Chris: Entonces ese es el trabajo que te encomendare ahora -hablando por un comunicador- no creo que suene difícil, los habitantes de esa ciudad son bastante volubles e influenciables si han tenido el mismo alcalde por tanto tiempo -claramente compartiendo información con uno de sus subordinados, el cual seria enviado a Beach City por motivos secretos- Cuento con que puedas hacer esta encomienda, no quiero tener que sobornar a tanta gente si me veo en ánimos de bombardear todo ese pueblucho, el dinero no crece en los arboles sabes ? -apagando su intercomunicador-

Ubicación: Templo, Beach City

\- Ya ah pasado una semana desde el ataque del MECH Fusilador de Infinity al igual que el ultimo comunicado de Angel con Steven, la misteriosa chica IA no ah vuelto a aparecer o intentado presentarse con las gemas y dar la debida información, algo que podría ser de gran utilidad para tomar la delantera contra Chris, pero en un lugar habitado como Beach City las Gems al menos esperaban primero una ofensiva lo menos violenta posible por parte del líder corporativo-

Steven: -Apenas levantándose y dirigiéndose a su baño para sus necesidades y arreglarse para comenzar el día, con el calor habitual que ofrecían los días de verano y soportables gracias a la fría brisa del mar, ahora el joven en "El trono" solo se quedaba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre Angel, las Gems y el como afectaría a su Padre y a Connie. ya al salir del baño el joven ve a las 3 gemas con un periódico en las manos leyendo la noticia principal con rostros preocupado- Que pasa chicas ?

Garnet: Parece que aquí en Beach City habrá algo llamado "Elecciones" por primera vez desde la historia de la ciudad -Con el periódico en sus manos-

Pearl: -Del mismo modo- Parece que nadie sabe sobre este nuevo "Candidato" a puesto de la alcaldía de la ciudad, si llego una semana despues del incidente con aquel robot, es lógico suponer que fue enviado aquí por Infinity

Garnet: Parece que Chris quiere ahorrarse el dejar caer sobre nosotros una lluvia de chatarra mortal -Recostada en el piso también leyendo el periódico, pero en la sección de Comics-

Steven: Mmmmmm -Pensando con los dedos en su mentón, gesto que también es repetido por las gemas- Entonces tal vez seria buena idea ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad no creen ?

Garnet: -Observada por todos los presente esperando alguna respuesta- Aprobado, es una buena opción y si encontramos algo sospechoso decidiremos en el momento como actuar, pero debemos ser pacientes en este caso -Poniéndose de pie- Gems, andando !

-Ya de camino a la ciudad lo primero en lo que se detienen es en el ya conocido puesto de papas, con los años pasar al final Peedee fue quien quedaba a cargo del negocio junto con su padre-

Steven: Hola Peedee -Chocando puños con su joven conocido-

Peedee: Que hay Steven ? -Dejando en el mostrador una caja con sobras- ya estoy acostumbrado a darte esto siempre que vienes por aqui, asi dejas de golpear el mostrador -Pasandole también una botella de Ketchup- Y como esta Connie ?

Steven: Ella esta bien -Mientras comía las sobras junto a su compañera purpura- ah sido una larga relación de 2 años y medio, y que hay de ti ?

Peedee: Pues creo que la única relación que tengo es con mi trabajo, me eh acostumbrado a hacerme cargo solo del negocio ya que mi hermano nunca alcanzo la madurez mental al parecer

Steven: Y sabes algo sobre eso de las elecciones para alcalde ? -Apoyándose en el mostrador-

Peedee: Pues solo un par de rumores de que el tipo que llego para postularse viene de esa corporación Infinity, tiene algunos afiches publicitarios y parece que hoy dara un discurso frente a la playa, tal vez valla a verlo

Steven: Suena bien, entonces nos vemos despues Peedee -Despidiéndose de su amigo dejando una caja de sobras ya vacía y marchándose junto a sus compañeras- Bien chicas tenemos donde ir ahora

Pearl: De que estas hablando ?

-Steven explica a las Gems lo que escucho de su amigo freidor en el puesto de papas fritas, obteniendo una gran oportunidad para conocer directamente al enviado de Infinity y para saber sobre las intenciones de Chris, pero como era un discurso publico seria difícil tener la oportunidad. el tiempo paso y la multitud se reunía frente a la playa y sobre un escenario un hombre vestido formal, pero de traje, pantalones, zapatos y corbata blancos y camisa amarilla, de cabello negro que contrastaba con su vestimenta, en la corbata el logo de Infinity y por supuesto la sonrisa de un político que siempre se veían, dando comienzo a su discurso-

? ? ? ?: Muy buenas tardes damas y caballeros, habitantes de Beach City, tal vez no sepan quien soy asi que comenzare por hay, mi nombre es Thomas Lawrence y como saben aunque soy nuevo en esta ciudad, quier postular a la alcaldía de esta bella ciudad marina -sin dejar de sonreír, cuando uno de los empleados locales levanta su mano con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro, el nuevo postulante señala a ese hombre para que formule su pregunta-

Mr. Smiley: Eh si yo tengo una pregunta, aunque nuestro alcalde no es el mas competente -afirmación que mas de un miembro del publico asentía con la cabeza- el no hace un mal trabajo para mantener la ciudad, que es lo que podrías ofrecer tu que el no pueda ?

Thomas: Tiene razón en eso mi estimado señor, hay muchas cosas que yo puedo ofrecer a este lugar, y no solo yo, también mis patrones de Infinity, hay una considerable cantidad de ciudades bajo su cuidado y su presencia ni siquiera se nota, pero los habitantes ven el cambio en su calidad de vida, sin embargo aquí y ahora lo mas importante que les ofrezco no es mas ganancias, mas estabilidad o mas utilidades, eso yo debo dárselos como responsabilidad si soy elegido, lo que tengo para ofrecerles no como alcalde si no mas bien como otro ser humano... es mi completa empatia y amistas hacia la ciudad, si me elijen alcalde yo espero que no me vean como un político o una autoridad en la ciudad, espero que me vean como otro ciudadano mas, alguien con quien compartir sus conflictos, sus alegrías y hasta alguien con quien tomar un trago o comer unas papas fritas

-el publico comenzaba a caer en el carisma que desprendía Thomas, todo sonaba tan convincente, tan amigable, tan bueno para un político, pero claro había una pequeña parte del publico que no se creía las palabras del enviado de Infinity, especialmente Steven y las Gems, no despues del ataque del robot asesino de Chris Chaos, ese era el hombre a quien debían interceptar despues en busca de algunas respuestas, pero cada palabra que salia de la boca del empleado de Infinity parecía encantar al pueblo y apuñalar sin piedad al actual alcalde Dewey el cual se encontraba realmente nervioso por la actitud de su ciudad hacia el nuevo candidato. Ya cuando el discurso de Thomas termino ahora era turno del actual alcalde-

Bill Dewey: -Aclarando su garganta sudando la gota gorda de solo nerviosismo, su oponente político se había ganado la atención del pueblo con solo unas palabras y los habitantes si criticaban bastante algunas inversiones o decisiones del alcalde Dewey como aquel helado gigante que se derritió en unos segundos, pero lo mejor en el momento al parecer era ser sincero- Mis queridos ciudadanos, habitantes de Beach City, yo mejor que nadie se que no soy el alcalde perfecto, eh cometido errores tanto como alcalde al igual que como padre, sin embargo mi ancestro construyo esta ciudad desde 0 y nuestro linaje ah mantenido en pie esta bella ciudad todos estos años -Mostrando una sonrisa para el final- Yo confió en mi bella ciudad y en sus habitantes y prometo dar lo mejor para que ustedes confíen en mi, asi que cuando estén en las cajas de votaciones, espero tomen la decisión correcta -terminando su discurso recibiendo aplausos al igual que Thomas y este también aplaudía al discurso del alcalde Dewey, asi termino el intento de ambos políticos por agradar a la ciudad y era el momento para la movida de Steven y compañía-

Steven: -Acompañado de sus 3 amigas gemas, estas logran sin mucha dificultad acercarse al político enviado de Infinity, extrañamente no estaba acompañado por ninguna especie de guarda espaldas-

Garnet: -Tomando la iniciativa- Señor Thomas tenemos algunas preguntas para usted y queremos que responda con la verdad y ahora, créame sabre si esta mintiendo -con su clásico tono de frialdad y seriedad-

Thomas: Bieeeeeen... -mostrándose algo nervioso por el tan repentino abordaje de las 3 mujeres de extraño aspecto y el joven- Que desean preguntarme ?

Garnet: Queremos que nos hables sobre Chris Chaos -acomodando sus lentes oscuros-

Thomas: Todo habitante inteligente del planeta sabe quien es Chris Chaos, podrías ser un poco mas especifica ?

Amethyst: -Dando unos pasos hacia el hombre de compañía aunque detenida por Garnet, la gema purpura tenia toda la intención de golpear al hombre-

Pearl: Hace unos días un paquete que tomo la forma de un robot cayo frente a nuestro templo e intento matarnos, por eso te hacemos estas preguntas -intentando mantener la calma-

Thomas: Entonces eso quiere decir que han molestado al señor Chris Chaos de alguna manera como para que envié a un MECH fusilador a sacar a alguien de su camino -Viendo a sus alrededores, parecía como si buscara a alguien- escuchen en Infninity están los que respetan y admiran a Chris y quienes le tememos y queremos salvar nuestras vidas, rara ves nos encomiendan a empleados como nosotros a trabajos externos y siempre estamos quienes buscamos salir de Mobius o alguno de los asentamientos en el planeta y es aun mas raro que nos pidan dirigir un lugar y mantenerlo bajo cuidado pero lo que sea que Chris quiera con ustedes es algo que desconozco totalmente

Pearl: Garnet ? -Mirando a la gema alta con duda-

Garnet: Esta diciendo la verdad, pero aun asi volveremos a vernos -dirigiéndose ahora a Thomas, despues las 4 gemas se van al templo y el candidato a alcalde a su casa-

Thomas: -El empleado corporativo con ayuda de unos fondos de Infinity este había podido comprar una casa dentro de los limites de la ciudad, este tan pronto entro en su casa y se sentó en su cama, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar- Hola ? -Hablando por su teléfono-

? ? ? ?: -Escuchándose por el celular la voz firme de una mujer- Y como salio todo ?

Thomas: -Tosiendo por la sorpresa con mucho nerviosismo- Sr...Srta. Linchwood Hola... -ordenando sus pensamientos- Pues creo que todo salio bastante bien, o al menos lo que se me encomendó a mi

? ? ? ?: No me importa el si los pueblerinos de esa ciudad marina te quieren, si fuera por mi solo dejaríamos caer una orda de robots asesinos, pero Chris tiene razón en que hay que cuidar el interés de los inversionistas de la compañía y una masacre sanguinaria no nos dará buena imagen, triste y aburrido pero cierto. Lo que quiero saber es si te has topado con algo que puedas llamar extraño

Thomas: Ahora que lo menciona... unas jóvenes de extraños colores me dijeron que habían sido atacadas por un MECH Fusilador, pensé que estaban locas pero no quise poner mucha atención a lo que me preguntaban

? ? ? ?: Bien es lo que necesitaba saber, de momento todo sigue igual, recuerda si metes la pata yo personalmente voy a meter tus pies en un compactador de basura, sabes que tienes que hacer y no necesitas saber mas -Terminando la llamada dejando del otro lado al político de la corporación con bastante miedo-

"Hay fuertes lideres moviendo los hilos detrás del miembro de Infinity que es candidato a al alcaldía de la ciudad, con el día de las votaciones en camino, las Cristal Gems solo deben esperar a que Chris se haga presente nuevamente de algún modo o Steven debe esperar a que Angel vuelva a contactarlo. En el próximo capitulo: Elecciones Parte 1"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, nos vemos hasta la prooooxima ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Cap 3: Elecciones Parte 1

Ubicación: Beach City, Templo

\- Ya un nuevo día para Steven y las Cristal Gems se hacia presente, con el resonar de las olas en la costa y con el día de las elecciones por la alcaldía de la ciudad para saber que le depararía al pueblo en manos de Infinity si Thomas Lawrence era elegido alcalde-

Steven: Bien chicas si queremos asegurarnos de que el alcalde Dewey se mantenga como alcalde entonces tendrán que ayudarme -poniendo su mano en el centro de los cuatro miembros del equipo-

Garnet: Que es lo que quieres hacer ?

Steven: Debemos mostrarle al pueblo que las Cristal Gems estan del lado del actual alcalde, asi ellos recordaran todo lo que hemos hecho por ellos

Pearl: -Levantando una ceja- No es eso aprovecharse de la situación ?

Amethyst: Si viejo, eso es algo que yo haría pero no tu -cruzándose de brazos-

Steven: Pero es lo unico que se me ocurre, no podemos solo esperar a los resultados de hoy, tenemos que hacer algo o de lo contrario algo malo podria pasar

Garnet: Steven tiene un punto -También cruzada de brazos y apoyada en una pared- si dejamos que Infinity quede a cargo de la ciudad y si Chris Chaos intenta llegar a nosotras entonces le sera mas fácil con un miembro de su corporación encubriendolo

Steven: Entonces esta decidido -Asi las cuatro gemas juntaron sus manos y salieron de la casa-

-A Steven y compañía no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar al Alcalde Dewey, se encontraba recorriendo la ciudad para hablar con distintos ciudadanos, dar cumplidos, besando bebes, ante tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas y de casualidad este se topa con las gemas-

Bill Dewey: Oh valla Steven y sus hermanas -Bajando de su carro de publicidad el cual usaba siempre para recorrer la ciudad- Valla que se ven bien el dia de hoy, bueno ustedes siempre parecen verse bien sin importar nada, eso es genial chicas y Steven, de seguro que... -Siendo interrumpido-

Steven: Descuide alcalde Dewey nosotros votaremos por usted, aunque técnicamente yo aun no tengo edad legal para votar, pero las chicas votaran por usted -Señalándolas con su pulgar a lo que ellas responden con una pequeña mueca de incomodidad-

Bill Dewey: Oh gracias al cielo -Limpiando algo de sudor en su frente- Estoy perdiendo mucho a los ciudadanos, Thomas Lawrence se los gano con el discurso de hace unos días y no se que sera de mi, seré el primer Dewey al que reemplazan en la alcaldía y... -Viendo el y las gemas a Thomas pasar en un auto-

Thomas: -Hablando desde su auto- Descuide alcalde Dewey, me asegurare de que pueda mantenerse en pie hasta que logre conseguir un empleo que mantenga su modo de vida ! -Acelerando y retirándose de la escena-

Steven: Alcalde Dewey denos algunos de esos botones y etiquetas de propaganda !

-El alcalde dio a Steven lo que pidió y asi el y las Gemas aunque estas con algo de mala gana comenzaron a repartir la publicidad de Bill Dewey a todos los conocidos que tenían, desde la tienda de rosquillas, a las pizzeria e incluso en el centro de videojuegos, los amigos de Steven eran principalmente quienes recibían la publicidad, pensando que si Steven ayudaba al Actual alcalde, entonces por alguna razón el joven querría que este alcalde se mantuviera y el joven Universe siempre quería lo mejor para todos y toda Beach City sabia de eso-

Ubicacion: Gran Rosquilla

Saide: -Aun a pocos minutos de terminar su turno con su tan flojo compañero de trabajo- Oye Lars no olvides que despues de cerrar debemos ir a las votaciones

Lars: -Soltando grandes quejidos de flojera - Odio esas cosas, como si una persona pudiera hacer algo por la ciudad !

Saide: Aunque suene extraño tienes algo de razon

Lard: -Alzando una ceja con curiosidad- La tengo ?

Saide: Bueno el alcalde Dewey ah estado mucho tiempo ya y no me imagino a alguien mas para dirigir Beach City, ademas Steven cree que es lo mejor, yo al menos ire con eso en mente y tu tambien deberias

Ubicacion: Auto lavado

-En aquel ya tan conocido lugar se encontraba el dueño del local de autolavado junto a 3 ya conocidos amigos de Steven ya adultos pero aun asi sin haber cambiado del todo, uno de lentes oscuros, una chica de piel oscura y otro joven de piel pálida y cabello empuntado-

Jenny: -bueno papá quiere que valla a eso de las elecciones, dice que es muuuuuy importante que piense que como sera la ciudad a futuro, personalmente a mi no me importa, esas cosas son aburridas

Buck: Piensa en como me siento yo que soy hijo del actual alcalde, tienes idea de como me ah dicho tan continuamente que vote por el y que debo ayudarlo a mantenerse en su puesto, es tan molesto que incluso llega a dar algo de lastima, pero el cambio puede ser algo bueno

Sour Cream: Mamá realmente no esta interezada con todo esto de los cambios politicos, y a mi padrastro como siempre solo le importa lo afectada que se vea su vida de pescador, mi hermanastro aun no tiene edad para estas cosas pero el solo quiere ver arder el mundo

Greg: -Saliendo de la camioneta estacionada frente al auto lavado, saliendo de una pequeña siesta pero siendo despertado por la conversación de los jóvenes- Oh hola chicos, que hacen por aquí tan tarde ?

Buck: Hola Sr. Universe -Levantando su mano a modo de saludo, gesto repetido por los otros dos jovenes- pues son acerca las 3 de la tarde

Greg: Oooohhh -Algo avergonzado- Si que ah sido un lento día aquí, alguno sabe porque todo ah estado tan tranquilo ?

Sour Cream: Hoy son esas molestas elecciones para la alcaldía entre el padre de Buck y ese nuevo tipo que llego de la corporación Infinity, estábamos hablando de eso justamente

Jenny: Creo que sera mejor ir, despues de todo no tenemos mas que hacer hoy

Buck: Tal vez usted también deba ir Sr. Universe, aunque parece que a Steven no le agrada mucho el sujeto nuevo -Adelantándose al lugar de las votaciones junto con sus dos acompañantes-

Greg: -Luego de 30 minutos de arreglarse o al menos asearse para salir al lugar donde toda Beach City se reunía para decidir al nuevo alcalde, el hombre ya mayor parte en dirección a la alcaldía que es donde se realizan las votaciones-

Mientras tanto en la alcaldia:

Steven: -Nuevamente viendo la imagen de la chica en sus ojos- Angel ?

Angel: Steven pase lo que pase ahora, no debes confiar en Thomas Lawrence, aun si no miente sobre lo que sabe de Chris, no quiere decir que oculte información valiosa, sean precavidos, volveré pronto -Desapareciendo de los ojos del joven antes de que este pudiera decir cualquier cosa dejando a este solo a la espera del final del dia-

"El suspenso por saber si deberán mantenerse o no alerta cada día desde ahora es algo que preocupa a las Gems y al joven Universe, Thomas se ve confiado a pesar de que su cabeza esta en juego y el resultado solo depende de la ciudad. En el proximo capitulo: Elecciones Parte 2"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, ah y por cierto Steven Universe fue nominada a los premios Annie, que councidencia que siempre que hay Hiatus es por temporada de premios no Owó ? Bueno nos vemos hasta la prooooxima ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Cap 4: Elecciones Parte 2

-Así ya las 4 de la tarde y poco a poco todos los mayores de 18 años entraban y salían de la alcaldía, las cabinas de votaciones se usaban y cada ciudadano que entraba tardaba tan solo 3 minutos en salir, la hoja para la votación constaba de varias preguntas a responder y al final de la hoja debía solo escribirse el nombre de quien el votante quisiera que fuera el nuevo alcalde, a pesar de los pocos minutos que tomaba la votación por persona, el tiempo transcurrido en total fue de 4 horas, claro a pesar de que Beach City fuera una ciudad pequeña-

Steven: -Esperando frente a la alcaldía junto a las Gems, en si ellas aunque tuvieran la edad necesaria para participar en ese proceso, ellas creían que no debían interferir en la decisión de la ciudad aunque esta fuera errónea- Y que pasara ahora chicas ?

Garnet: Solo nos queda esperar, veo muchas posibles alternativas a lo que viene despues, pero no todas son tan terribles e incluso hay algunos finales felices, por nuestro lano nosotras no podemos ir a votar si hemos estado aqui mucho antes de que la ciudad fuera construida y personalmente yo no quiero hacer eso

Pearl: Los humanos realmente no saben una manera mejor de elegir a alguien a quien confiarle su futuro o siquiera llevarlo por ellos mismos sin la necesidad de una figura que llaman "Superior" para culparía de sus problemas -De brazos cruzados esperando los resultados-

Amethyst: -Acostada en el suelo- Bueno parece que ya almenos terminara pronto, hay menos gente saliendo ya

-En efecto el proceso de votaciones ya había finalizado, ahora solo quedaba esperar al día siguiente para saber los resultados de si Beach City quedaría o no bajo la custodia de Infinity-

Ubicación: Beach City, Templo

Steven: -Ya conciliando el sueño cuando una voz femenina ya reconocible por el joven lo despierta llamando su nombre, este claro alarmado por la sorpresa al despertar ve en sus ojos la imagen de Angel-

Angel: Entonces solo queda esperar hasta mañana ? -Con voz un tanto ansiosa-

Steven: Asi es Angel, no podemos hacer mas por el momento

Angel: Lo siento, estoy algo debil ahora, me es dificil entrar en tu subconciente sin ser descubierta por Chris

Steven: -Con curiosidad- Por cieeeerto, como es que puedes hacer eso de entrar en mi cabeza ? dijiste que podias entrar a casi cualquier aparato electronico no ?

Angel: Piensa en el cerebro como si fuera una gran computadora que envia señales electricas a tu cuerpo para que este funcione y se mueva cuando tu quieras o para que se mantenga en funcion cuando duermes

Steven; Oooohhh -Con bastante sorpresa, claro el no tenia idea de como funcionaba las cosas del cuerpo humano siendo criado por gemas con cuerpos hechos de luz y un padre que no sabia explicar cosas difíciles- y dices que eso consume mucho esfuerzo ?

Angel: -Asintiendo con la cabeza-

Steven: Mmmmm... -Pensando con sus dedos en el mentón- Dame hasta mañana y conseguiré una forma en la cual puedas hablar mas fácilmente conmigo y si quieres también con las chicas

Angel: Seria conveniente para todos, te lo agradezco, despues del resultado de mañana informa a tus amigas que podre ponerme en contacto con ellas y ofrecer toda la información a mi alcance -Dejando salir una sonrisa amistosa-

-Ya despues de una noche de sueño solo esperando a que llegara el siguiente día, por televisión son anunciados los resultados de las votaciones, a un lado de un escenario se encontraba el actual alcalde Bill Dewey sudando la gota de nerviosismo y al otro Thomas Lawrence con una sonrisa confiada, este ultimo tomando un micrófono-

Thomas: Habitantes de Beach City, ahora se hara publico el resultado de las votaciones de ayer, cada voto fue contado por empleados imparciales de las oficinal del señor Bill Dewey que fueron vijilados en su labor asi que no hay ninguna duda de alteracion en dichos votos

-Un hombre de traje oscuro y lentes, uno de los guardaespaldas del alcalde, se acerca al escenario y hace entrega a Bill un sobre sellado el cual contenía el nombre de quien seria ahora alcalde-

Bill Dewey: -Tomando ahora el un micrófono- Mi querida ciudad, antes de abrir este sobre quiero que sepan que sin importar la elección que hayan hecho, a mi manera haré lo mejor para la ciudad siendo o no siendo alcalde, ahora sin mas demora, el actual alcalde de Beach City es... -Abriendo el sobre cortando el borde con un cuchillo, aunque realmente no quería saber el resultado, este al leer el nombre traga saliva y levantando su mano...- El señor Thomas Lawrence ! -Apuntando al empresario de Infinity-

-Los aplausos invadieron el lugar del escenario, algunos emocionados y otros casi forzados por no quedar mal al haber votado por quien no resulto elegido, con una señal del nuevo alcalde los aplausos se silencian-

Thomas: Un sincero gracias a toda Beach City, no solo a quienes me dieron esta oportunidad, a todos ustedes prometo un brillante futuro para la ciudad bajo el cuidado de infinity !-Haciendo una señal con la mano el hombre recibe un maletín- Pero no confíen solo en mi palabra damas y cabalero... -Dejando el maletín en el suelo y de un bolsillo sacando un pequeño control, oprimiendo un botón el maletín se abre mostrando un vivido holograma- Crean en las palabras de quien esta por encima de mi, Mi jefe y señor de Infinity -A todo color el holograma lucia las botas y chaqueta de cuero café, los pantalones azules y la camiseta amarilla- CHRIIIIIS CHAOOOOOOS !

-Asi la imagen del presidente de Infinity hace su aparición frente a los habitantes de Beach City, algunos sorprendidos y otros asustados, Las cristal Gems por su lado eran las mas preocupadas por lo que ocurriría ahora-

Chris: Gente de Beach City, les habla su nuevo héroe -Extendiendo y despues cruzando sus brazos- Chris Chaos, como saben si es que se informan bien, desde que varias ciudades están bajo el cuidado de Infinity, su calidad de vida en todo aspecto ah mejorado en un 100% y les aseguro que ustedes no serán la excepción, asi sean bienvenidos a la gran familia de Infinity, oh y por cierto cualquier información sobre extraterrestres hechos de luz con cuerpos de chicas muy monas sera bien recibida y dependiendo del grado de información hasta recompensada, que tengan buena tarde encantos ! -desapareciendo el enorme holograma-

\- La gente del publico vuelve a aplaudir aunque solo por inercia, realmente se encontraban confundidos ante las ultimas palabras del líder corporativo, pero al menos tenían la certeza de que estaban bajo el cuidado de la corporación mas grande del planeta junto con un puñado de muchas ciudades alrededor del mundo-

Pearl: Escucharon lo que yo acabo de escuchar al final ? -sosteniéndose a si misma nerviosa-

Garnet: Lamentablemente parece que si -Acomodando sus lentes-

Steven: No creerán en cerio que alguien en la ciudad va a hablar de nosotros verdad ? -Mirando a Garnet-

Garnet: No estoy segura Steven, este suceso ah abierto muchos posibles futuros y la mayoría no son buenos, sera buena opción el mantenernos ocultos, al menos nosotras 3 -excluyendo al joven Gem ya que era menos sobresaliente físicamente-

Ubicacion: Beach City, Templo

\- Despues del anuncio del presidente de Infinity, Steven y compañía vuelven a la casa, recibiendo la visita del padre del joven y también de su novia de piel morena-

Steven: -Saliendo de su casa recibiendo con un abrazo a su padre y con un pequeño beso a su novia-

Greg: Steven esto es serio, que quiere ese tipo Chris que maneja la corporación mas mala del mundo con ustedes !? -mostrándose muy nervioso-

Steven: Que quieres decir con mala ? -Levantando su ceja en duda-

Connie: Si bien es cierto que muchas ciudades son parte de Infinity y han mejorado en muchos aspectos, eso es solo una fachada, ciudades como New York, Venecia, Paris, y muchas mas han sido sometidas por Infinity como una dictadura y lo peor es que los habitante de esas ciudades ni siquiera lo notan, tal parece que Chris Chaos es capas de influenciar a cualquier imagen de ley que este frente a el

Greg: Bien al menos hay que ver el lado positivo, creen realmente que haya alguien que diga algo sobre ustedes ?

-Por un momento hubo una sensación de alivio entre los 3, por un momento a sus mentes no le vino a nadie la idea de que alguien pudiera delatar a las Gems fuera cual fuera el motivo, sin embargo como un golpe en la cabeza, un destello de lo mas obvio y a la vez incomodo, a los 3 se les vino la peor posibilidad a la mente, claro que había alguien que podría delatar a las Gems y a Steven, no por dinero o por una recompensa o ni siquiera por hacer lo que pudiera ser una acción correcta, solo por el triste hecho de ser reconocido como un investigador de lo paranormal y las Gems entraban en esa categoría, con gran molestia cada uno al no haberlo pensado antes golpea su rostro con la palma de su mano y deja salir el nombre del único hombre que seria capas de hacer eso-

G,C,S,: Ronaldo...

"La triste realidad de desconfiar de alguien a quien conocían ya de tanto tiempo, pero era un riesgo realmente grande el no prevenir que Ronaldo pudiera contactar con Thomas Lawrence o Chris Chaos, Ya con eso en mente lo primero ahora en la lista de las Gems es encontrar al tan auto proclamando investigador paranormal para evitar que cometa un grave error. En el proximo capitulo: Contrareloj"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, bueno nos vemos hasta la prooooxima ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity cap 4: Contrarreloj

-Steven rápidamente fue a avisar a las Gems sobre Ronaldo, era algo lógico para ellas el temor del joven Gem-

Garnet: -Usando su visión futura, había muchas posibles alternativas en cuanto a donde podía estar Ronaldo, claro una de esas era la alcaldía y no podían permitir que llegara hasta haya- Bien este es el plan -Hablando a todos los presentes- Iremos rápido a la ciudad y buscaremos en cada esquina a Ronaldo, nos dividiremos y asi cubriremos mas terreno, asegurémonos de cubrir mayormente el área de la alcaldia, Steven se mantendrá frente a al alcaldía en caso de que nadie mas pueda encontrarlo

-Asi el equipo de Steven y las Gems esta ves apoyado por Greg, Connie e incluso León salieron en busca del ya hombre adulto que aun vivía una vida de adolescente extraño-

Ubicación: Gran rosquilla

\- Se encontraban en el negocio la ya conocida chica rubia y su compañero de orejas expandidas, ya eran las 2 pm apenas con el negocio como siempre tranquilo-

Greg: -Siendo este quien va a la tienda de rosquillas siendo recibido por la chica rubia-

Saide: Hola Sr. Universe -Notando lo agitada que se veía la cara del hombre ya algo mayor- Se encuentra bien ? se ve algo ansioso

Lars: Steven y sus amigas raras hacen de la suyas otra vez ? -Recibiendo un golpe en la pierna de parte de su compañera-

Greg: Ellas se encuentran bien, pero me preguntaba si han visto a Ronaldo, es muy importante saber donde se encuentra ahora

Lars: Porque ahora ese raro es tan importante ahora eh !?

Greg: El podría llegar a cometer un muy grave error si va con el nuevo alcalde ahora

\- Greg no sabia como explicar del todo a los dos jóvenes, por una parte se estaba metiendo en asuntos de Gems, de esos mismos que le recalcaban lo peligroso que eran, aun asi era algo que también incumbía a su hijo. Greg despues de pensar un poco en las palabras correctas logra explicar a los dos jóvenes sobre el asunto de Ronaldo y Chris Chaos-

Ubicacion: Funland

-Al peligroso parque de diversiones habia llegado la chica humana de piel morena acompañada de Leon, causando algo de conmosion por tener un enome leon color rosado a su lado-

Connie: -Buscando a algún conocido que pudiera darle alguna pista sobre el hombre freidor y buscador paranormal, viendo a unos pocos metros a ya un mas alto y delgado aunque al parecer tétrico chico muy callado, la chica pensándolo un poco camina hacia el- Hola Onion

Onion: -El chico al pasar los años aun asi no habla para nada, pero al menos ofrece ahora gestos de saludos a quienes lo saludan-

Connie: Oye de casualidad no habrás visto a Ronaldo por aquí verdad ? Tu saber, algo de sobre peso, cabello rubio , actitudes extrañas...

Onion: - Por un momento quedándose en silencio, o mas bien sin hacer algún gesto de no tener idea-

Connie: Bien gracias de todas formas -Subiendo al lomo de León- si llegas a verlo durante el resto del día por favor mantenlo ocupado ! -Alejándose rápidamente sobre la bestia rosada-

Ubicación: Caminata frita

-En el ya tan casualmente visitado puesto de papas fritas es la Gem delgada junto a la Gem fusión quienes llegan a ese lugar-

Pearl: Hola ? -En el mostrador- Señores vendedores de papas fritas ? -Siendo recibida por el chico mas joven-

Peedee: -Algo extrañado por que aquellas dos chicas fueran quienes estuvieran en el lugar- Que se les ofrece ?

Garnet: No estamos aquí para comprar -Acomodando sus lentes- Buscamos a tu hermano, nos pondrá a nosotras y a Steven en peligro si no lo encontramos

Peedee: -Quedando en silencio por unos minutos- Se refieren a eso que dijo Chris Chaos ayer verdad ?

-Ambas gemas asintieron con la cabeza notando el rostro incomodo del joven rubio del otro lado del mostrados, claramente no era buena señal-

Peedee: Mi hermano fue a la alcaldía hace 10 minutos, si se dan prisa pueden alcanzarlo antes de que llegue

\- Las gemas echan a correr a toda prisa despues de recibir la información del joven, en dirección a la alcaldía-

Ubicacion: Pizzas de pescado

-A la tan conocida Pizzeria en la ciudad fue la gema purpura, no lo había planeado pero ese fue el único lugar al cual llego caminando, al salir de la casa no tenia idea de donde buscar y sin pensarlo llego a aquel local de comida-

Amethyst: Que hay Pizzas ? -Entrando el la tienda pasando por despreocupada-

Jenny: -Sentada en una de las pesas con las piernas apoyadas sobre esta sin nada que hacer, solo levantando la mano a modo de saludo con unos audífonos en sus oídos-

Kiki: Oh tu eres una de las amigas de Steven -Recibiendo de manera mas cordial a las gema- Que se te ofrece ?

Amethyst: Tu conoces a ese tipo raro e irritante que trabaja en las papas fritas ? Estoy buscándolo y pensé que estaría aquí

Kiki: Hablas de Ronaldo ? -Claro esa era la descripción que la gente usa con el- Pues vino aquí ayer, dijo algo sobre que iría con el nuevo alcalde y otras cosas sobre sus investigaciones

Amethyst: -Con un rápido gracias la gema purpura rápidamente se hecha a correr a la Alcaldía, aunque le tomaría algo de tiempo ya que... no recordaba bien como llegar-

Ubicación: Frente a la alcaldía

-A la vuelta de la esquina se acercaba ya al lugar donde se encontraba el nuevo alcalde Thomas Lawrence, el hombre de cabello rubio y abultado, con una notoria barriga y brazos anchos, usando anteojos y un sombrero café, tenia un rostro muy emocionado, en el fondo de su ser creía que esta era la mejor oportunidad para el, el ser reconocido como un investigador profesional de lo paranormal y extraño, con una laptop sujeta a uno de sus brazos y en el otro muchos papeles desordenados, claramente se trataba de Ronaldo Fryman, pero este no contaba con una cosa, el que un joven de ya 17 años estaba justo en su camino con una mirada de seriedad-

Ronaldo: Steven ? -Arqueando una ceja con curiosidad- Vienes a ver como presento todo lo que se de ustedes al alcalde Lawrence ?

Steven: Ronaldo no puedes hacer esto ! -De brazos cruzados-

Ronaldo: Que !? Porque !? -Dejando caer sus papeles al suelo sin querer, claro sin notarlo también- Porque no habría de compartir la verdad con quien desea tener el conocimiento de lo extraño !?

Steven: Porque nos pondrás en peligro a todos, a mi y a las Gems !

Ronaldo: -Dejando salir una cara de sorpresa y luego de enojo- Ya entiendo... si, lo entiendo bien... Tu también eres de aquellos que no les importa que la verdad se sepa, solo quieres mantener todo oculto porque crees que es lo mejor, pero yo no soy asi, yo lucho porque otros sepan la verdad ! -Recogiendo sus papeles e intentando pasar al lado de Steven, pero el joven Gem se interpone poniéndose de pie frente a Ronaldo-

Steven: No puedo dejar que lo hagas ! -Extendiendo sus brazos-

Ronaldo: Déjame pasar Steven, no dejare que esta oportunidad se me escape ! -Forcejeando con el joven para entrar en la alcaldía, Steven por supuesto no cede ante el aunque lo considere su amigo- Por fin alguien quiere saber de mi la verdad de las cosas y yo puedo dársela y tener todo lo que comeres por tener la razón !

-el joven Gem no dejaba avanzar al hombre rubio, en medio de la disputa sin embargo una mujer de piel oscura y un distinguido sombrero de vaquera color purpura que combinaba con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta y falta purpura que llegaban hasta las rodillas, botas largas tambien de ese mismo color al igual que largos guantes. La mujer pone fin al altercado frente a la alcaldía con el fuerte sonido de la bala de un revolver disparado al cielo-

? ? ? ?: Separense antes de que yo los separe a patadas -Dijo la mujer de mirada agresiva notando como el joven rubio dejaba caer hojas y grandes papeles- Tu vienes por algo, tienes 30 segundos para recoger el desorden que dejas frente a la alcaldía o te haré bailar a tiros -Disparando como advertencia justo entre los pies de Ronaldo-

\- En medio del susto el joven rápidamente recoge todos sus papeles, sin notar tanto el como Steven que la violenta mujer recoge rapidamente un papel de los que traía el joven freidor-

? ? ? ?: Si vienes por lo que solicito Chris, tendrás que esperar a tener suerte y encontrar a Thomas en algún lugar que no sea la alcaldía, no quiero escándalos innecesarios de quien sea y menos de alguien que se ve tan miserable -Dando media vuelta y entrando en la alcaldía-

-Esas palabras fueron suficientes como para que Ronaldo se levantara y con la cabeza baja caminara hacia el puesto de papas con todas sus cosas a espera de otra oportunidad, despues de que este desaparecio de la vista de Steven fue que llegaron las Gems para que el joven hibrido les contara lo ocurrido-

Ubicación: Dentro de la alcaldía

? ? ? ?: -Sosteniendo el papel que había recogido de aquel hombre de actitud tan molesta, la mujer da un vistazo rápido a lo que había recogido, lo que ve en el papel es suficiente como para que esta arqueara una ceja y dejara salir una pequeña sonrisa-

-En el papel en cuestión se veía una fotografía de las 3 Gems luchando contra un monstruo, sobre ellas estaba escrita la palabra "Extraterrestres"

" Ya Infinity tiene la prueba indiscutible sobre las Cristal Gems y que son mas que solo una fuente de poder, ahora fuertes olas de autoritarismo están por invadir Beach City a causa de eso. En el próximo capitulo: Difícil de discutir"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, bueno nos vemos hasta la prooooxima ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity cap 6: Dificil de discutir

Ubicarnos: Estación espacial Mobius

Chris: -En su despacho con un comunicador en su oido "haciendo negocios"- Si ? Y quien va a venderle de modo legar todos los fusiles de asalto y los medicamentos que me estan pidiendo eh ? Oye tengo cientos de otros clientes, si no quieren comprar mayor calidad esta bien, es su estúpida decision y ellos se lo pierden... Ah si ? pues a primera señal de problema tengo listo un nuevo modelos de MECHS que quisiera probar, sera genial matar dos pájaros de un tiro, a uno literalmente -Soltando un par de carcajadas cuando su comunicador emite un sonido de pitido- Espera tengo otra llamada - Respondiendo- Hola ?

? ? ? ?: Que hay Chris ? -En efecto era la misma mujer que se llevo discretamente uno de los papeles de Ronaldo-

Chris: Eres tu Jaine ?

Jaine: Así es, tu queridisima Jaine Linchwood -Sentada en una silla con sus piernas cruzadas- sabes que es extraño que te llame a menos que sea importante verdad ?

Chris: Olvidalo nena, tampoco tengo trabajo que requiera mucho esfuerzo

Jaine: Parece que encontré a tus "alienigenas de luz con forma de chicas monas", están aquí en Beach City recuerdas ?

Chris: Mmmmm refresca mi memoria si no te importa, o mejor dicho haslo da igual si te importa o no

Jaine: El esa pequeña ciudad a donde enviaste a uno de los idiotas de la seccion de recursos humanos a ser alcalde despues de que un MECH fusilador se autodestruyo

Chris: Oh ya recuerdo si, tuve que presentarme como un holograma hace una semana e hice el anuncio de que buscaba información -Girando en su silla-

Jaine: Cuanto tiempo mas dejaremos a cargo de este lugar al idiota de Thomas ?

Chris: Dejare que el se coma el estrés que recibirá despues de que de los anuncios de ocupación de la ciudad y la producción exclusiva de sus bienes para Infinity o mas bien para mi, Y si esas alienigenas no logran captar el mensaje solo tendré que enviar a Wilhelm, ademas tu también estas haya asi que puedo armar una gran fiesta -Terminando la llamada y pensando ahora en voz alta- Si que sera genial...

Ubicacion: Beach City, Templo

Pearl: -Hablando a su compañera Gem mas alta ambas sentadas en el sofá- Alguna novedad Garnet ? -Con cierto tono de preocupación-

Garnet: No puedo ver claramente lo que ocurrirá ahora -De brazos y piernas cruzadas-

-Mientras tanto ya llegaba Steven despues de comprar un par de rosquillas-

Steven: -viendo lo desanimadas que se veían sus compañeras, incluso Amethyst que no había dicho ninguna palabra, aunque no sabían que de hecho Chris ya tenia información relevante sobre ellas, el solo pensar en una solución permanente era difícil, sin embargo una idea viene al joven estando las Gems reunidas- Chicas tengo algo que tal vez las anime, pero no vallan a asustarse -El joven Gem pidió a sus compañeras reunirse frente al televisor-

Amethyst: No se si estoy de humor para ver esas raras caricaturas lloronas viejo

Steven: No es eso Amethyst, es otra cosa -encendiendo la televisión- Lista Angel !?

-Las 3 Gems con extrañase quedaron ante esas ultimas palabras del joven, ellas no conocían a nadie con ese nombre, pero su duda se vuelve inquietud al ver que en el televisor se ve una fuerte distorsión que pronto es reemplazada por la imagen de una joven chica de negros ojos y cabello oscuro-

Angel: Gracias Steven, sera mas fácil hablar de este modo...

-Las 3 Gems por la sorpresa rápidamente saltaron hacia atrás y sacaron sus armas, aunque la imagen de la chica estuviera en el televisor-

Angel: No teman gemas de otro mundo, no soy una amenaza para ustedes, mi nombre es Angel, soy una inteligencia artificial creada por Infinity

Pearl: Eres propiedad de esos locos y esperas que no desconfiemos de ti ?

Angel: Deberian saber que nunca es bueno dotar a una inteligencia artificial con sentimientos y sensibilidad, Chris Chaos lo sabia pero de todas formas lo hiso, claro nunca espero que yo actuara en contra suya aunque el aun no lo sabe

Garnet: Y cual es tu propósito actuando contra Chris ? -Pregunto con su siempre tono serio-

Angel: Hace mucho tiempo Chris llego a la cima de Infinity al descubrir por accidente una nave llena de fragmentos de gemas, el las uso para innovar al camino armamentista de la corporacion, primero fue totalmente su secreto y tambien mio durante dos años completos y cuando dio entrega de los primeros productos llenos del poder de aquellos fragmentos fue entonces que dio el primer paso para convertirse en lo que es ahora, un solo impulso dentro de Infinity fue suficiente como para llevarlo a corromper su mente por el poder, las balas del MECH fusilados son un ejemplo de los productos de la union de armas de fuego y los fragmentos de gemas

-La sorpresa lleno las caras de las Gems, junto con una gran frustración por el como dichas gemas eran usadas para crear armas y aun peor hechas por un humano, un miembro de la especie que habitaba el planeta que las Gems protegían-

Angel: Ahora deben tener cuidado, con Thomas ahora como imagen de Infinity a cargo de Beach City, sera solo cuestion de tiempo para que Chris envie mas de sus fuerzas por ustedes, la ciudad podria estar en peligro y Chris no tiene muhca paciencia

Steven: Que hacemos entonces chicas ? -Mirando a las Gems y a Angel-

Angel: Si les parece una sugerencia, esperen al siguiente movimiento de Chris, es posible que intente moverse sin causar pánico en la ciudad, pero si el caso es el contrario entonces tendrán que moverse continuamente hasta que tengas la oportunidad de atacarlo, durante los siguientes días debería de dar señales desde Mobius, pero el puede ir y venir con facilidad, tengan cuidado -desapareciendo del televisor-

-Pasaron 3 días despues de eso, la presencia de Infinity se hacia notar mas con el paso del tiempo, los comercios aunque tal como dijo Chris habían aumentado sus ganancias, en gran parte casi todos los productos estaban destinados a Infinity obligatoriamente, el 40% de las ventas podía ser para turistas o gente ajena a la corporación, pero como Beach City nunca tenia muchos turistas la diferencia no era notable, económicamente claro estaban en la palma de la mano del presidente de Infinity como muchas otras ciudades alrededor del mundo, sin embargo las Gems no notaban la oscuridad detrás de los movimientos de Chris, y es que cuando se obtienen tantos bienes, despues la gente temerá perderos-

Ubicacion: C.C.A.

-El por Infinity llamado C.C.A y por Chris Chaos llamado Control Core Angel, la verdadera ubicación de donde se encontraba la llamada IA Angel-

Chris: -Frente a un monitos que projectaba la imagen de la chica IA- Entonces Angel, ya han encontrado los satelites la ubicacion de esa cosa ?

Angel: Si señor, el monitoreo continuo de las firmas de energia de las gemas ah revelado la ubicacion de un arma perteneciente a esa raza, algo muy poderoso

Chris: Y que hay del método para activarla ?

Angel: Debe ser alimentada con la energia de gemas puras y que no esten dañadas, es decir una gema en perfecto estado

Chris: Genial y justo hay un puñado de gemas en perfecto estado en Beach City, no me molestare en ser paciente ahora -Dando media vuelta saliendo de aquella gran construcción que asemejaba a un bunquer sobre una montaña-

Angel: *Pensando* Debo contactar con Steven y las Cristal Gems cuanto antes...

"Un nueva nueva oleada de maquinaria cae sobre Beach City y las Gems, esta vez claro Chirs no se molesta en pasar demasiado desapercibido, con Thomas como imagen de Infinity en Beach City y los claros beneficios que esta ah obtenido, de que lado estará el pueblo en momentos de dificultad o rechazaran a Infinity por las Gems ? En el próximo capitulo: Alto riesgo"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, bueno nos vemos hasta la prooooxima ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity cap 7: Alto riesgo

Ubicación: Beach City

\- Steven ya con otro día frente a el, salio de su cada a las 11:00 A.M. para ver como se encontraba la ciudad despues de que permitieran la gran interferencia de Infinity en la misma, parecía que solo las Gems y algunos conocidos de Steven temían realmente por la ciudad, ya que esta se veía mas prospera que antes, claro era en parte un fachada hecha por Thomas Lawrence para que Chris y sus fuerzas mecanizadas pudieran suprimir a las Gems-

Steven: -Entrando en las Pizzas de pescado, viendo una extraña cantidad de clientes, solo quedaban un par de mesas vacías, la mayoría de los clientes con el inconfundible logo de Infinity en alguna parte de su ropa, eran pocos los clientes ajenos a la corporación. El joven de pronto es sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz-

Jenny: -Haciendo reaccionar al joven- Steven... Tierra a Steven !

Steven: Oh lo siento, estaba algo distraído -Con un rostro algo avergonzado-

Jenny: Ya lo note, que te tiene tan preocupado ?

Steven: Es todo esto, el como Infinity se hace mas y mas presente en la ciudad

Jenny: Pues si es algo incomodo, pero si que ayuda al negocio también, tan solo con unos días de ventas pudimos pagar lo que nos costo el reparar el techo cuando una de tus amigas cayo aquí -Dejando salir unas pequeñas carcajadas-

Steven: Bueno al menos las personas no se ven molestas, eso es bueno -Sin poder evitar sonreír un poco-

Jenny: Ya ves que incluso yo no puedo tomarme el tiempo libre que siempre disfruto con todo eso, de otro modo no estaria aqui ahora -Mostrando un rostro cansancio, en parte fingido claro ya que el flujo de clientes no quería decir que la chica hiciera del todo su trabajo- Por cierto parece que el alcalde Lawrence traera una nueva atracción turística y la exhibirá hoy mismo en un par de horas, tal vez quieras ir a verlo -Entrando a la cocina-

-Despues de comer una rebanada de pizza de pescado el joven decide pasearse por la ciudad, en todos los puestos de comercio era casi la misma historia, clientes mayormente de Infinity que trabajaban dentro de la alcaldia junto con Thomas, en su caminata por la ciudad el joven Universe llega al auto lavado de su padre, encontrando a otra persona ya conocida manejando el lugar-

Steven: Alcalde Dewey ? -Con una ceja alzada a modo de duda-

Bill Dewey: -En efecto ahora el ex-alcalde de Beach City trabajaba para Greg- No Steven, ahora soy solo Bill Dewey, ya no mas alcalde -con algo de tristeza en su cara- Pero esta bien -Regresando algo de su animo- fue elección de los ciudadanos, ademas la ciudad ah sido bastante beneficiada... Digo, hoy supuesta mente llegara una nueva atracción turística y van a lanzarla directo desde esa enorme estación espacial, excepto por que ya no soy alcalde no se porque hay quienes hablan tan mal de Infinity

-Después de eso en el cielo la Estación Mobius comenzó a brillar desde el centro, la gente de Beach City se reunía en la playa para ver llegar lo que seria la nueva atracción turística, un gran contenedor es disparado desde la estacion espacial, mientras que las Gems se encontraban en el templo el contenedor que contenía la atracción había ya aterrizado provocando un pequeño temblor debido al impacto en la arena-

Thomas: Saludos habitantes de Beach City -Comenzando un pequeño discurso- No tenia realmente planeado esto, simplemente es algo que Chris Chaos decidió despachar a este lugar, asi que sin mas demora les presento nuestra nueva atracción turística, Un... -Abriendo el contenedor, revelando un brillante...- Ponny de Diamantes ?

-Las gente de la ciudad estaba tan maravillada como confundida-

Thomas: -Hablando con un guardaespaldas en voz baja- Oye porque Chris nos envió esto ?

Guardaespaldas: El señor Chaos se compro un nuevo ponny de diamantes y dice que el que tiene ahora es mucho mejor que este, pero para no gastar miles de dolares en intentar convertir este en polvo mejor decidió solo lanzarlo a algún lugar que requiriera una buena atracción en post de aumentar los ingresos, dice que la gente con buen gusto vendrá a ver al ponny

Thomas: -Dándose una pequeña bofetada en el rostro, pero al pueblo parecía gustarle la estatua del Ponny de diamantes, tanto que nadie del publico noto los 3 contenedores que fueron disparados desde Mobius en dirección al templo de las Gems, pero mientras tanto...- Bueno eh aquí nuestra atraccion turística marca de Infinity, muestra de lo "excéntrico" que puede llegar a ser nuestro presidente -con algo de incomodidad en su rostro-

-Los aplausos de la gente aunque confundía no les desagradaba la brillante estatua, los aplausos de toda una multitud cubrían a la perfección los estallidos y estruendos que se producían frente al templo, causa de las Gems luchando contra 3 MECH, esta vez sin el apoyo de Steven ya dos de tipo fusilador estaban fuera de combate, el que quedaba era un modelo distinto conocido como MECH Guardián-

MECH: -Este era de mismo diseño que el anterior en cuanto al hecho de que poseía cuatro extremidades y un rosto rectangular en horizontal con un ojo rojo en el centro que era su nucleo, este en lugar del color amarillo y blanco característico de Infinity, en lugar de amarillo este tenia color azul cielo, sus manos habían sido reemplazadas por gruesas bobinas, y otras dos que salían desde el centro de su cabeza-torzo, disparando desde su ojo y sus bobinas poderosos proyectiles de pulso eléctrico desde sus manos a su vez que las que tenia en la cabeza generaban un compacto campo protector de electricidad-

Pearl: -Evadiendo los pulsos eléctricos con gráciles movimientos a su vez que disparaba proyectiles de energía desde su lanza, los cuales no traspasaban el campo electrico defensor del MECH -

Amethyst: -También esquivando los ataques aunque con una mayor dificultad- Donde esta Steven en un momento como este !? - Recibiendo el golpe de un proyectil siendo electrocutada, aunque no de forma mortal como para regresarla a su gema-

Garnet: -Desviando los ataques eléctricos con sus guantes, a su vez acumulando electricidad en estos golpeando el suelo y dirigiendo la descarga hacia el MECH, siendo bloqueada por el campo defensivo de electricidad- Tendremos que ocuparnos con o sin Steven de eso, pero no veo un final difícil para esto por mas que uso mi visión futura

Pearl: Es cierto, debemos demostrar que... -Corriendo alrededor del MECH invocando una segunda lanza lanzandola con todas sus fuerzas a su vez que disparaba un proyectil a la misma lanza para que esta se impulsara con mas fuerza- Podemos ganar por nosotras mismas ! -La lanza logrando romper el campo eléctrico cortando una de las bobinas en la cabeza del MECH logrando deshacer el campo eléctrico-

Amethyst: -Recuperándose y con su látigo atrapando al MECH desde sus piernas logrando derribarlo y lanzando una potente onda explosiva con su látigo dañando las piernas de enemigo mecánico-

Garnet: -Corriendo velozmente hacia el derribado robot golpeándolo con un poderoso puñetazo ascendente enviándolo al cielo, inmediatamente disparando sus guantes hacia el MECH-

MECH: -Reconociendo el peligro inminente del impacto, el nucleo de IA de este se desprende de su coraza, quedando en el aire y digitalizando desde su ojo dos pequeños robots aéreos-

Amethyst: Que esta haciendo ?

Pearl: No lo se pero no podemos dejarlo ! -Disparando al núcleo de IA, este sin embargo mientras digitalizaba a los robots, también evadía los ataque de la Gem-

\- Cuando el núcleo del MECH termino la digitalizacion, los robots aéreos sobre el núcleo comenzaron a digitalizar una nueva coraza para dicho núcleo, esta era mas grande, de colores blancos y verdes, del mismo modelo fusilador pero con una estatura de 2.5 metros, sosteniendo dos pistolas automáticas en sus manos, y en sus hombros sobresaliendo dos enormes metralletas gatling, cayendo el nuevo MECH frente a las Gems-

MECH: Arma secundaria activada - Refiriéndose a las Gatlings en sus hombros junto a las pistolas automáticas comenzando a disparar siguiendo como objetivo lógico a las Gem registrada como mas fuerte en el transcurso del combate que era Garnet-

-La Gem de color rojizo corría a todo lo que podía para evitar que el fuego de las gatlings dañara a sus compañeras, ella podía bloquear los disparos con sus guantes, pero Amethyst y Pearl no, y esa era la mejor oportunidad para que dichas Gems atacaran al robot enemigo-

Pearl: -Del mismo modo de antes con dos lanzas, creando una inmensa bola de energía con este, ya que la función de campo defensivo del MECH había sido claramente reemplazada por potencia de fuego-

Amethyst: -Del mismo modo ahora con dos látigos envolviendo las dos enormes metralletas del robot, lanzando una serie de explosivas ondas de energía de estos-

\- El MECH ciertamente había recibido todo el daño, esta vez claro solo se caen los dos Gatligs, sin embargo para desgracia de las Gems, los robots que sobrevuelan al MECH que había digitalizado anteriormente, digitalizan en el mismo lugar un nuevo par de metralletas, era obvio el objetivo de ambos robot era mantener optimo al MECH-

Garnet: -Dando un salto y haciendo crecer sus guantes para aplastar de lleno al robot, pero siendo golpeada por una pequeña aunque poderosa descarga proveniente de uno de los robots aereos que reparaban al MECH- Pearl, Amethyst, Destruyan a los pequeños !

\- Las Gems no tardaron en acatar las palabras de la Gem e inmediatamente las dos atacaron cada con sus armas a los robots voladores destruyendolos con un solo impacto, en efecto eran mas frágiles debido a su función primaria de reparar y apoyar-

Garnet: -Haciendo Crecer sus guantes una vez mas, esta ves disparandolos en direccion al robot, con toda la potencia que podia poner en el ataque-

-El ataque de Garnet da de lleno en el MECH, sin embargo este no caería asi de fácil, instantes antes ya calculando su inminente destrucción...-

MECH: -Entre chispas y cayéndose a pedazos...- Autodestrucción en 5...4... -A tan poco tiempo las Gems no serian capaces de responder ante la autodestrucción, y si tenia la misma potencia que el anterior entonces el templo seria destruido- 3...2... -Y sin rastros de Steven cerca-

"El nuevo MECH fusilador, como un ultimo recurso habitual para garantizar la victoria de Chris sobre todos sus objetivos, activa su autodestrucción, sin el portador del escudo enterado siquiera de este peligro, que es lo que salvara a las Cristal Gems de la destrucción ? En el próximo capitulo: Viaje forzado-

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, bueno nos vemos hasta la prooooxima ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity cap 8: Viaje forzado

-Entonces cuando el MECH estaba a punto de auto destruirse y llevarse a las Gems y posiblemente al templo con el, ese repentinamente detiene su conteo regresivo-

MECH: Ejecutando cambio de fase...

-Las Gems inmediatamente reconocieron la voz que provenía del robot, no era la misma voz robotica característica, era la voz de una chica, se trataba de Angel quien había accedido al robot-

Angel: Vaya si que ah estado cerca eso -Precisamente escuchando se su voz proveniente desde el MECH- Pense que podría advertirles sobre el próximo ataque de Chris pero no llegue a tiempo, al menos logre evitar la autodestrucción de este robot

Amethyst: -Rompiendo primero el silencio- Genial nos salvo, punto a favor para tener algo de confianza no ?

Pearl: Por cierto Angel -Con duda y desconfianza en su rostro- No sabes donde esta Steven verdad ?

Angel: Debe estar en la playa tomando en cuenta que Chris lanzo una atraccion turística, una estatua de un Ponnie hecho de diamantes -Aunque veía claramente en los rostros de las Gems que eso sonaba demasiado ridículo para ser cierto incluso para Amethyst- Pero de momento dejare en sus manos este MECH, en su estado actual podrían sacar buena información de el y... -Siendo interrumpida bruscamente por algo-

-En el centro del núcleo del MECH, justo en el ojo impacta la bala de un rifle de francotirador, el cual tenia en un costado 3 fragmentos de gemas encapsulados en tubos de policarbonato reforzado, estos estaban unidos al fusil de francotirador el cual dieron a la bala un efecto de corrosión que ya había comenzado a provocar el derretimiento del robot. La chica con sobrero vaquero y piel morena a lo lejos casi imperceptible a la distancia para las Gems, se aleja desde el lugar del cual efectuó el disparo y sacando de sus bolsillos una pequeña libreta y un lapiz esta escribe...-

Jaine: -Dejando la nota de "Llamar a Chris" - Bueno esas invasoras espaciales si que saben como divertirse mucho -Siguiendo su camino con una pequeña aunque fiera sonrisa-

Ubicación: C.C.A.

-Con Chris Chaos ya en la tierra en lugar de en la estación Mobius, era claro que necesitaba estar cerca moviendo los hilos de su poder bélico para acabar con las extraterrestres y tener una poderosa fuente de energía que serian las gemas para mucha futura diversión-

Chris: -Hablando con Jaine por un comunicador- Entonces el MECH no activo su autodestrucción ?

Jaine: La activo, pero este detuvo el conteo regresivo, me encontraba demasiado lejos como para poder escuchar lo que ocurría, aunque pude destruirlo con un disparo corrosivo cortesía de uno de los modelos nuevos de armas con restos de alienigenas añadidos -Observando las gemas encapsuladas añadidas a su fusil de francotirador-

Chris: Claro que funciona, yo personalmente diseñe los modelos de armas porque tu sabes soy asi de genial, dentro de unas semanas o dos meses como máximo estas comenzaran a manufacturarse en masa y las potencias mundiales literalmente mataran por tenerlas -Dejando salir algunas carcajadas- aunque para entonces de seguro ya tendre algo mucho mas alucinante en mi poder

Jaine: Es posible que esas gemas salgan de la ciudad si saben que están en tu mira, que haras con ellas y este despojo de pueblucho ?

Chris: Si se retiran de ese lugar, tu, yo y Wilhelm nos pondremos en marcha para perseguirlas o mas bien solo tu y Wilhelm, quiero tener el placer táctil de arrancarle las gemas de sus cuerpos pero no quiero hacer el esfuerzo de llenarles el cuerpo de balas - Con una sonrisa llena de malicia- y en cuanto a Beach City pues si tiene que ir a la ruina pues que asi sea -Colgando la llamada y ahora dirigiéndose personalmente a la IA que habitaba aquella fortaleza- Y que hay con el grupo de expedición Angel ?

Angel: Un grupo de MECH de reconocimiento encontró lo que habías estado buscando, esta enterrado en ardiente lava bajo túneles volcánicos inundados de magma y roca fundida y solo hay una forma de liberarlo, por supuesto ya tienes la llave, solo necesitas tiempo para cargarla

Chris: Eso ya esta cubierto, dime que tomara poco tiempo, en cerio no soy muy paciente y tengo bastantes planes para... -Siendo interrumpido por la IA-

Angel: No puedo darte un tiempo aproximado del cargado de la llave, podría estar lista hoy mismo o podría tomarle días, en cualquier caso solo debes esperar

Chris: No quiero eso para mañana o mas tarde, QUIERO ESA MALDITA LLAVE CARGADA YA ! -Perdiendo algo de control- SI TE DEJO ENCARGADA DE LA LLAVE LO MENOS QUE PUEDES HACER ES CUMPLIR CON LO QUE DIGO ! -Saliendo de la habitación donde se encontraba la IA-

Angel: -En voz alta despues de que Chris dejara la habitación- Ya tendrás lo que mereces Chris...

Ubicacion: Beach City, Templo

-Después de la presentación del Ponnie de Diamantes Steven se dirigió a su casa, solo para encontrar chatarra destruida y las Gems recogiéndola, aunque no tenían nada útil para tener mas pistas sobre Chris o sus objetivos-

Pearl: -Siendo la primera en notar la llegada de su compañero- Oh Steven, donde habias ido ?

Garnet: - En lugar de responder a la pregunta el joven Gem estaba mas inmerso en lo que tenia frente a el- Que paso aquí ?

Amethyst: Ya sabes, Robots asesinos enviados por in imbécil a acabar con nosotras, lo típico

Garnet: Angel nos salvo de una muerte segura, pero lo que pudo ser una buena pista fue destruido por alguien desde muy lejos con un arma que usa los fragmentos de gemas como fuente de poder, vamos a necesitar de ella para lo que sigue

Steven: Que quieres decir ? -Con bastante duda-

Garnet: Tendremos que hacer un largo viaje Steven, todos nosotros tendremos que irnos de la ciudad por un tiempo

Steven: Que !? -Sin poder procesar de todo el motivo- Pe..Pero que hay de Papá y Connie !? -Escuchando ahora la voz de su amiga IA desde el televisor dentro de la casa-

Angel: Ellos deberán ayudarlas a llegar hasta mi ! -Hablando con un gran tono elevado para que fuera escuchada-

Steven: Angel ? Que quieres decir ? -Entrando a la casa junto a las Gems-

Angel: Hiba a decirles esto pero me detuvieron cuando accedí al MECH, sin embargo Chris no sabe que accedo a este televisor para comunicarme con ustedes -Ahora procediendo a dar la información mas relevante- El centro de mi IA se encuentra en lo que ustedes llaman el Monte Everest, mi santuario esta protegido por un bunker creado con la tecnología mas avanzada que Infinity puede permitirse, y Chris esta aquí también junto con la llave que mantiene sellada una poderosa arma de los tiempos de las gemas en la tierra

Garnet: explícate -Intentando mantener su imagen calmada y fría-

Angel: Hace no mucho despues de que Chris llegara al poder dentro de Infinity, el contrato una gran cantidad de grupos de expedición prometiendo que si encontraban algo prometedor para el, el los haría ricos pero claro, nunca especifico de que forma lo haría ricos, solo les dio una buena cantidad de plomo en el cuerpo -Las gemas sintiéndose bastante sentidas con eso ultimo- Aun asi dichas expediciones encontraron lo que Chris quería, detectando una firma de energía del mismo tipo que la suya enterrada en lava y roca fundida y aunque yo desconozco lo que hay bajo la lava, si se que no debe caer en las manos de Chris y que existe una llave capas de liberar dicho objeto sellado

Pearl: Una llave ?

Angel: Un objeto antiguo de forma cónica y color purpura la cual tiene una firma energetica 100% exacta con la de lo que se encuentra sellado en la lava, esta se hiso presente al mismo tiempo que una inestable fuente de energía en el centro de la tierra comenzara a reaccionar y luego se apagara por completo

-Las Gems y Steven sabían exactamente a que se refería la IA con el centro de la tierra, de alguna forma el Cluster estaba relacionado con la llave y la dichosa arma sellada en la lava-

Angel: Si son capaces de llegas hasta mi en el Monte Everest, aqui yo tengo la llave del sello, pero si lo hacen deben asegurarse de 3 cosas: La primera es que deben cuidarse de los dos camaradas mas fuertes de Chris. La segunda es que tal vez Beach City sufra una caida a causa de Chris. Y la tercera es que ninguna de ustedes, ni siquiera Steven puede entrar en mi santuario cuando lleguen al lugar donde se encuentra el Bunker.

"Parecía ser una apuesta difícil para las Gems. Seres humanos como enemigos poderosos, la ciudad que Steven ama en peligro y ahora debera involucrar a dos de sus seres mas queridos en la cruzada para llegar a Angel. En el próximo capitulo: Carrera contra Infinity Parte 1"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, Por cierto se viene la cuarta Svenbomb el 4 de enero aunque de seguro ya lo sabian XD, bueno nos vemos hasta la prooooxima ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity cap 9: Carrera contra Infinity Parte 1

Pearl: Que quieres decir con eso !? -Pregunto impaciente la gema de piel pálida-

Angel: No puedo responder eso, pero si les diré que la clave para entrar a mi recinto Steven... -Haciendo una pausa para luego su respuesta sorprendería y preocuparía al joven- Es tu amiga Connie y no solo eso, sera mas conveniente si tu padre las trae a mi santuario

-Esa ultima muestra de información por parte de la IA claramente sonaba a todas luces como una trampa, pero por otro lado si lo fuera ella querría que todas las Gems entraran, pero que podría haber en su localización que no quisiera que Steven y las Gems entraran y aun mas que una chica humana fuera la que debía entrar ? -

Steven: Pero porque ? -Con mucha frustración- Porque debo arrastrar a Connie y a Papá a esto !? Porque la ciudad tiene que sufrir por que a Chris puede solo darle la gana !?

Angel: -Al igual que las Gems, esta se sentía mal por el joven, el era muy apegado a su ciudad y a sus amigos a los ojos de la chica IA- Chris debe ser detenido a toda costa Steven, te prometo que si algo le ocurre a la ciudad no sera un daño permanente, o de lo contrario todo el planeta acabara inclinándose ante Chris subyugados por el miedo

-Para las Gems estaba claro que aquella arma sellada era muy poderosa, y aunque la chica IA aun era parte de Infinity y al parecer una parte muy vital, la información que esta daba ademas del hecho de que las salvo de morir en una explosión, le daba ciertos motivos para considerar sus palabras, pero como lograrían que Connie las acompañara en ese tan peligroso viaje ? -

Garnet: -Dirigiéndose a su compañero mitad Gem- Tienes idea de si Connie querría o podría venir con nosotros ?

Pearl: Garnet en cerio estas considerando esto !? -Pregunto la Gem mas delgada con exaltación-

Garnet: Si, lo estoy considerando ya que al menos en los posibles futuros no veo que esto sea una trampa

Steven: -Sin poder despegar su preocupación- Ella ah vuelto a eso de las vacaciones de verano asi que de seguro tendrá mucho tiempo libre, pero no creo que sus padres le dejen ir de viaje con nosotros aunque llevemos ya un buen tiempo de relación

Amethyst: No pierdes nada con intentar hermano, ve ah hablar con tus suegros e inventa cualquier excusa como que irán a algún sitio elegante y aburrido -golpeando la cintura de su amigo de modo amistoso-

-El joven Gem tenia claro lo que debía hacer ahora, aunque dejar la ciudad a su suerte lo estaba matando por dentro y tener que involucrar a su padre y a su novia no ayudaba en nada absolutamente, por el lado mas positivo su padre no se negaría a esta petición y seria genial pasar con Connie muchos días seguidos juntos, pero para ir con la confianza necesaria el joven va primero al auto lavado-

Steven: Papáaaaaaaa ! -Llamando a la puesta de la camioneta estacionada sabiendo que su padre podría estar hay, lo cual era correcto ya que en su interior se escuchaban los ruidos del hombre ya mayor-

Greg: -Saliendo de su camioneta acariciando su calva cabeza- Steven que haces aquí a estas horas ?

Steven: Papá apenas si son las 6 de la tarde

Greg: Valla... -Algo avergonzado- El tiempo vuela cuando uno se hecha una siesta no ? -Provocando unas carcajadas en si hijo las cuales nesecitaba- Y a que vienes a ver a tu viejo eh?

Steven: Esto no sera fácil para mi papá -Mirando a otro lado evitando contacto visual- Pero necesito un favor y no creo que te guste... -Guardando silencio por unos momentos lo cual era muy extraño y a la vez un tanto incomodo tanto para el joven como para su padre- Necesito que nos lleves a mi, a las Gems y tal vez a Connie en un viaje para entrar a un Bunker de Infinity que se encuentra en el Monte Everest

Greg: -Tomando asiento en el borde de la camioneta ante tal petición del joven, algo tan importante y deciden pedírselo justo a el, podía sentir que el resto de su cabello se caeria en cualquier momento- Oye chico yo... sabes aunque es genial que me pidas estas cosas y que sea una oportunidad para convivir mas, estas seguro de que debo ser yo quien las lleve a ti y a las Gems ? Y porque Connie también ademas ?

-Steven no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a su padre esto, pero si no podía ahora entonces mucho menos podría explicarle a Connie sobre la situación, el joven en un impulso solamente decide hablar con la verdad, explicando a su padre sobre Chris, los MECH, Angel y sobre el arma oculta en lava que Chris quería obtener lo cual claro no ayudo nada a su padre a decidir que hacer ahora-

Greg: Valla que eso suena duro -Sentado sujetando su cabeza- y quieres que yo los lleve ?

Steven: Angel dijo que tu y Connie debían ser nuestro apoyo en esto, solos yo y las Gems no podremos llegar hasta Chris al parecer y yo confió en Angel

Greg: -El hombre mayor dudaba de esto, por la historia de Steven era claro que no podía estar todo tan servido en bandeja de plata como para solo ir al Monte Everest y entrar, podía ser muy peligroso y mas que temer por si mismo el hombre temía mas por su hijo y por las Gems, pero esa era una buena razón para no rechazar la petición del joven, este solo asiente con la cabeza dando la señal de que estaría con su hijo, ahora al joven Gem solo le quedaba ir por su novia-

Ubicación: Casa Maheswaran

-Ya Steven esta vez junto a su amigo León estaban frente a la casa de la chica de piel morena, el joven Gem estaba muy nervioso por la situación, tanto que ni siquiera se atrevía a tocar el timbre-

León: -Empujando con su cabeza a su compañero ya que este se estaba cansando de esperar, llevaba 30 minutos frente a aquella puerta-

Steven: Esta bien tranquilo ! -Respondiendo a Leon y lentamente acercando su dedo al timbre hasta que lo hace sonar, siendo recibido precisamente por Connie-

Connie: Steven hola ! -Lanzadose a abrazar a su ahora novio y dejando un largo beso en su mejilla, claro despues notando el rostro tan nervioso del joven- Ocurre algo ?

Steven: Oye Connie... dime ahora que estas en vacaciones de verano otra vez, te quedaras aquí en casa o tus padres quieren que viajes con ellos a algún lado ?

Connie: Pues mis padres quieren salir en una segunda luna de miel asi que no quieren que salga por mucho tiempo de la casa, porque ? -A la chica le parecía bastante extraña la pregunta de su pareja-

Steven: Escucha lo que ocurre es que...

-Y asi Steven esta vez contó a Connie absolutamente todo, desde Chris hasta Angel y el arma sellada que la IA poseía y que debía ser recuperada y solo asi vencer a Chris-

Connie: Y Angel no dijo porque debo ir ? -Pregunto muy preocupada-

Steven: No lo dijo, solo dejo en claro que eres una parte muy importante de esto y debes ser tu solamente quien entre a su recinto

Connie: Sabes cuando Mamá y Papá descubrieron que peleaba contra seres de otro planeta fue algo muy duro para ellos, pero al final todo salio sin muchas complicaciones aunque casi morimos muchas veces, pero creo que enfrentarse a otro humano es algo diferente aunque sea el peor ser humano del mundo -Dichas palabras dejaron para el joven -Gem casi la certeza de que su ahora novia no quería arriesgarse en esto lo que para el era comprensible, pero...- Aun asi no cambia el hecho de que si puedo ayudarte, lo haré no importa como -mostrando un rostro totalmente seguro- Ya hablare yo con mis padres, pero ire -dejando un tierno beso en los labios del joven-

-Entonces el joven ya tenia todo listo, tenia de su lado a sus amigas Gems, a su padre y a su pareja listos para partir, pero era claro que no seria fácil el camino, que seria obviamente peligroso, pero cuando no había peligro en la vida del joven en todo caso ? -

Ubicación: Beach City, Templo

-Ya era la hora de partir hacia el Bunker de infinity, llevando todo lo necesario desde ropa limpia hasta provisiones-

Steven: Oh esperen chicas olvide algo -Corriendo dentro de la casa, el joven tardo al menos 10 minutos en volver-

Amethyst: Porque tardaste tanto ? -Notando que su mochila se veía mas abultada de lo normal- Y que traes hay adentro ?

Steven: Es algo que nos ayudara contra los robot de Chris -Entrando en la camioneta tomando el asiento del pasajero-

-Así con todo el equipo en la camioneta Greg encendió esta y se fueron en rumbo al Everest, sin embargo a lo lejos con un francotirador nuevamente los observaba la chica vaquera-

Jaine: -Viendo como la camioneta se alejaba- Comienza el juego, aunque lo siento por su pueblucho de quinta -Con su fusil en su hombro la chica ahora se dirigía a la alcaldía, pero no sin antes contactar con Chris-

"En marcha hacia el Control Core Angel, Steven y compañía deben mantenerse siempre alerta, con Chris sin ser tomado por sorpresa por la cruzada de las Gems, este ahora es capas de concentrar todo su arsenal con mas facilidad. En el próximo capitulo: Carrera contra Infinity Parte 2"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, bueno nos vemos hasta la prooooxima ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity cap 10: Carrera contra Infinity Parte 2

Ubicación: Beach City, Alcaldía

-En aquella oficina del alcalde Lawrence a cuatro paredes cerradas se encontraba el dicho alcalde y la chica vaquera de Chris-

Thomas: -Con una voz temerosa y sin dejar de sudar, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda de encontró con la pared- Por favor, P...Puedo ser util en algo mas

Jaine: Te estoy dando la oportunidad de decidir -Con revolver en mano- Tu o esta ciudad de quinta la verdad me da igual a mi, de todas formas sin un proposito Chris no se preocupara por este inmundo lugar aunque este de buenos ingresos para la compañia

Thomas: -Sin poder alejar la vista del cañón del arma de la chica- Si verdad ? seria un desperdicio dejar que este lugar se hunda, no hemos gastado ni un centavo en mantener este lugar realmente, es auto-sustentable y toda ganancia que se obtiene de turistas va a la compañía, no se necesita hacer nada mas aquí -Intentando forzar una sonrisa-

Jaine: Ya veo, supongo que este lugar no se hundirá a pedazos de momento -Levantando el cañón levemente dejando salir un disparo de su revolver impactando en la rodilla de Thomas causando que este dejara salir un ronco suspiro y dolor seguido por un grito que se vio interrumpido por la bota de la chica en su cuello- Entonces supongo que tus servicios ya no son requeridos -Apuntando a la cabeza del político de Infinity quien intentaba suplicar, la chica solo dijo unas ultimas palabras- Thomas Lawrence... Estas despedido -Dejando únicamente el ruido del disparo en esa habitación insonorizada-

Ubicacion: Camioneta de Greg

-A bordo de la camioneta se encontraba todo el equipo, las Gems acomodadas lo mejor posible en la parte trasera, los dos jóvenes en los asientos del pasajero y el hombre mayor y dueño de la camioneta como conductor, y por supuesto León sobre esta misma, en rumbo al Everest, cuando...-

Angel: -Desde la radio de la camioneta hablando con todos los presentes que en principio se sorprendieron- Saben tal vez sea una pregunta innecesaria, pero alguno de ustedes sabe como llegar hasta el Everest ?

-Por unos momentos hubo total silencio por parte de todos, Steven incluso pensó que el viaje no seria largo, o al menos no demasiado, pero una persona al final respondió la pregunta-

Connie: En asia, en la frontera de China y Nepal -Siendo observada por todos los presentes que podian, obviamente Greg no podia despegar su vista del camino y Leon no podia mirarla por obvias razones- Es una montaña gigante bastante distintiva, cuando lleguemos no sera dificil encontrarla

Angel: Tampoco debera serles dificil encontrar mi hubicacion, obviamente no es del tamaño de la montaña pero es claramente visible

Greg: Espera eso significa que debemos tomar un barco o un avión para poder llegar hasta la montaña mas alta del mundo !?

Angel: No tema Sr. Universe, yo puedo ofrecer apoyo para esa situacion desde aqui, solo nesecito que vallan a las siguientes coordenadas -Dando la ubicacion que resultaba ser en medio de un desierto el cual se encontraba a un dia completo de viaje- Descuiden, durante el trajecto hacia la ubicacion que acabo de darles hay bastantes lugares de abastecimiento, una vez lleguen a aquella ubicacion deberia haber un aeroplano propiedad de Infinity esperandolos

Amethyst: Eh alguno sabe volar un aeroplano ? Porque yo no

Angel: este también contara con mi apoyo directo para poder despegar y maniobrar, cuando lleguen al Everest las haré aterrizar frente a la construcción en donde me encuentro, hasta entonces el Sr. Universe es necesario para poder llevarlas de camino a donde -Con dichas palabras el hombre dejando salir un suspiro de cierto alivio- No creería que le pediría que se enfrentara a los robots de Chris verdad ?

Greg: Pues por un momento si tenia mis dudad, no tenia idea de porque me querias precisamente a mi aqui

Angel: Para llegar hasta donde debo recogerlas era necesario este viaje en automóvil, y considere adecuada la opción de que usted como padre de Steven fuera quien diera esta ayuda a su hijo

-Esas palabras dejaron salir en el hombre mayor una sonrisa de alivio y también de alegría, estaba ayudando a su hijo y a sus amigas a proteger el mundo que Rose amaba tanto, aunque claro Rose nunca espero de seguro que las Gems tendrían que proteger el mundo de un ser humano. Pasaron ya 3 horas en la camioneta y ya a lo lejos se veía el sol aproximarse a su puesta junto con el indicador de gasolina de la camioneta llegando a vació, claro corriendo con la suerte de que a 1 kilómetro había una estación de gasolina-

Greg: Bien chicos pararemos aquí un rato, también necesito un descanso y de seguro ustedes quieren estirar las piernas para variar -Alzando la vista por el espejo retrovisor viendo que en los rostros de las Gems había cierta ya incomodidad al estar tanto tiempo apretadas-

-Pasaron dos horas despues de aquella parada, el equipo había aprovechado de re-abastecer combustible, cenar, haces sus necesidades higiénicas básicas y ya estaban listos para irse siendo las únicas "personas" en el área, parecía que nada obstaculizara su viaje hasta que...-

Steven: -Alzando la mirada hacia Mobius en el cielo viendo que de esta salia un destello que se fragmentó en 5 destellos distintos los cuales venían directo hacia ellos, aterrizando con fuerza frente a la camioneta y se escucha la voz de Angel en la radio-

Angel: DEBEN HUIR AHORA !

-Claramente debía ser un gran peligro para que Angel estuviera tan alterada, ante Steven y compañía aparecen 4 MECH, dos de esos tenia el mismo diseño de fusilador, pero en lugar de un arma tradicional, la suya tenia adherida un fragmento de gema de color rojo intenso, sobre estos sobrevolaban dos MECH de soporte idénticos a los que enfrentaron antes las Gems, cuya función primaria era la reparación re los soldados mecánicos, y el ultimo de estos era...-

Amethyst: Que demonios es esa cosa !? -Hablando a la camioneta-

Angel: Es Wilhelm...!

-Una gran mole mecanizada comenzaba a tomar forma, pero este tenia algo diferente a otros MECH, este era un Cyborg, su parte humana consistía de su cabeza que denotaba ya una edad de 55 años y parte de su torso únicamente, sus brazos y pernas tenían un largo de 1,80 metros cada uno obviamente mecanizados, en lugar de sus ojos este tenia un enorme lente idéntico al de los MECH, a su espalda sobresalía un pequeño cañón el cual dejaba relucir pequeños misiles, dicho cañón dejaba brillar un total de 5 enormes fragmentos de gemas amarillos-

Pearl: Algo que compartir con nosotras sobre esta cosa ? -Dirigiéndose a la camioneta o a Angel mas bien-

Angel: Wilhelm Von Reinhearth, un mercenario contratado por Infinity hace 3 años, despues de un trabajo este regreso sin uno de sus brazos, Chris autorizo el transplante de maquinaria pero esa operacion lo convirtio en un adicto a meterse metal en el cuerpo mediante cirujia, ahora es mas maquina que hombre

Wilhelm: -Sin tener conocimiento sobre el complot de la IA de Infinity- No se como se las han arreglado para enterarse de esa supuesta arma oculta que Chris quiere poseer, pero da igual -Apuntando su cañón de misiles a las Gems- Chris no em especifico sobre si llevarlas vivas o hechas pedazos -Disparando un misil-

\- Una gran nube de humo cubrio toda el área, tal vez los misiles eran poderosos por si solos, pero la energia extra que les era añadidos gracias a los fragmentos de gemas los hacia aun mas temibles. Al disiparse el humo el mercenario cyborg y su equipo de MECH solo ven una enorme y rosada burbuja que en ese mismo instante se revienta mostrando que todo el equipo de Steven estaba sano y salvo-

"Las Gems enfrentan una de las fuerzas bélicas mas grandes de Infinity sin saberlo, pero si logran sobrepasar a Wilhelm entonces el camino al Control Core Angel estará totalmente seguro, pero ahora Garnet, Amethyst y Pearl podrán responder con fuerza contra un habitante del planeta ? En el proximo capitulo: Asalto mecanizado"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, bueno les dejo un saludo grande por las festividades, tenia planeado subir un One-Shot de mi primer Fic al estilo navideño pero se me seco la idea XD, bueno nos vemos hasta laaaaaa proxima ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity cap 11: Asalto mecanizado

-En aquel lugar donde milagrosamente solo estaba Steven y su grupo, estos ahora son atacados por un grupo de MECH liderados por Wilhelm Von Reinhearth, el mercenario cyborg de Infinity quien ah desatado su primer ataque solo para ver con sus propios ojos una parte de los poderes del joven de apariencia mas humana-

Wilhelm: -Solamente observando la burbuja que instantes despues había reventado, claramente como se había analizado antes, ahora era claro que solo uno de los extraterrestres poseía las mayores capacidades defensivas, y si podía resistir un ataque de los misiles potenciados por fragmentos del cyborg entonces era el mas peligroso-

Garnet: Steven, Tal vez estoy en un error al pedirte esto, pero necesitamos que te encargues del tipo cyborg -Sin dirigir la mirada al joven, realmente no le agradaba ni un poco la idea de pedirle eso-

Pearl: QUE !? -Pregunto ella al igual que el resto del equipo-

Garnet: El resto nos ocuparemos de los MECH, si solo Steven puede resistir el impacto de esas armas entonces el es quien debe encargarse de ese sujeto -Refiriendose a Wilhelm-

Steven: LEÓN !

Leon: -Su amigo mascota atendiendo al llamado rápidamente se pone al lado de Connie, estregando la espada de Rose a la joven chica morena-

Connie: Tal como antes no ? -Preguntando a Steven-

Steven: No, no como antes, antes eramos amigos, ahora somos mas que eso -Aun en un momento de gran tensión intentando parecer genial guiñando el ojo a su novia-

Wilhelm: MECH Igneos y MECH supervisores, sus objetivos son esas 3 piedras espaciales y nada mas, el chico rosa, su mascota y su mujer son mios

\- Con dichas ordenes los MECH ígneos abrieron fuego a las Cristal Gems, un ígneo y un supervisor atacaban a Garnet y los otros dos a Amethyst y Pearl-

Garnet: -Por su parte las llamaradas y balas ígneas del MECH no eran peligro para la Gem afro, despues de todo parte de su ser era fuego y ella era incluso capas de nadar en lava, pero una cosa era poder resistir temperaturas extremas y otra muy distinta era poder resistir golpes directos de los perforantes proyectiles del MECH- Se bien a quien debo atacar primero -Lanzándose primero sobre el robot de apoyo aéreo, esta recordaba la función de reparar que estos poseían y que debía ser prioridad clara para que la pelea no fuera demasiado larga, sin embargo estos también eran capaces de protegerse a si mismos-

Pearl y Amethyst: -Por otro lado la Gem purpura y la pálida delgada se veían igualadas por solo dos MECH, Mientas que el robot ígneo disparaba continuas llamaradas a ambas gemas, estas atacaban de cualquier modo posible, mientras que la Gem pálida y delgada lanzaba ráfagas de proyectiles mágicos con su lanza, la pequeña y purpura hacia el esfuerzo por acercarse a la vez que lanzaba cortantes latigazos, sin embargo todos los daños eran rápidamente reparador por el MECH supervisor-

\- Por otro lado Steven de la camioneta rápidamente saco su mochila y se la puso, dejando que su padre se llevar la camioneta para que no fuera destruida en plena pelea contra los enviados de Infinity, con su mochila lista el joven estaba listo para enfrentar a Wilhelm con su novia y su enorme mascota-

Wilhelm: -Apuntando nuevamente sus pequeños pero destructivos misiles, los cuales impactan claramente en el escudo del joven Gem creando un gran estruendo y una gruesa cortina de humo, solo para ver que a su lado se abría un gran portal rosa dejando ver a un enorme león y sobre el una chica de piel morena con una enorme espada-

Connie: -Lanzando un fiero corte apuntando al lanza misiles del cyborg de Infinity al mismo tiempo que León atacaba con sus garras a la coraza de este, priorizando la protección de su arma de potente destrucción la espada de la joven es bloqueada por uno de los enormes brazos mecánicos de Wilhelm pero este recibiendo el zarpazo de León en una de sus piernas mecánicas-

\- El Cyborg en un rápido movimiento gira por completo su rosto en 360° mostrando claramente que este estaba también mecanizado hasta cierto punto, con sus enormes brazos golpeando a la chica morena y al gran animal rosa, inmediatamente de sus manos lanzando un pulso eléctrico hacia ambos objetivos golpeados, sin embargo estos son bloqueados León usando su rígido y Connie su espada aunque sufriendo en el proceso una leve electrocucion-

Wilhelm: -Desde su ojo robotico este digitalizaba un tercer MECH supervisor el cual no tardo en cubrirlo con su luz, sin embargo este no lo curaba, a su alrededor se formaba un escudo energético creado por el MECH, ahora seria mucho mas difícil acertar un golpe al Cyborg de Infinity, claro que...-

Angel: -Desde la camioneta- STEVEN, SOLO UN FUERTE NIVEL DE CORROSIÓN PUEDE PENETRAR ESE ESCUDO Y DAÑAS SEVERAMENTE LA MAQUINARIA DE WILHELM!

\- Una buena información pero a un alto precio, ahora Wilhel sabia de la insubordinacion de la IA de Infinity-

Wilhelm: Despues de que acabe con esto me asegurare de que seas desconectada para siempre tan pronto cumplas tu función de cargar la condenada llave del sello ! -Dirigiéndose claramente a la voz que provenía de la camioneta, este de su espalda se alza una antena, la cual con un pequeño destello hace retroceder a todos los MECH, estos a la distancia se auto destruyen pero sin causar una explosión, mas bien se desactivan y desmantelan, dejando sus piezas y núcleos en el suelo para que el Cyborg con su ojo robotico formara un nuevo MECH- LA TECNOLOGÍA DE INFINITY ES LA MEJOR DEL UNIVERSO ! -Exclamo sintiéndose triunfante pues ahora lo que había construido era un enorme MECH, sosteniéndose con 3 paras similares a las de un insecto, de forma ovalada con un enorme ojo rojo y central, dos pequeñas compuertas a sus costados y otra mas en su parte trasera a modo de armamento- Contemplen uno de los mas grandes MECH de la corporación, el MECH Constructor !

-El gran robot constructor rápidamente comenzó a digitalizar una cantidad alarmante de MECH de diseño fusilador, con la diferencia de que estos no tenían mas armas que sus propias manos, asi un total de 10 MECH atacan a las Gems mientras que Wilhelm aun se centra en aquellos dos jóvenes que le causaban bastantes problemas-

Connie: Steven crees que debamos fusionarnos ? -Mientras tanto ella como el joven evadían los proyectiles eléctricos del Cyborg-

Steven: No es mala idea, pero seria difícil sincronizarnos ahora mismo ! -Bloqueando un proyectil con su escudo regresandolo al Cyborg, inpresivamente causando un corto-circuito en la función de escudo del MECH supervisor sobre este, el joven Gem no duda un solo momento y lanza su escudo al rostro del Cyborg causando un impacto directo y aturdiendolo lo suficiente como para que su amiga morena lograra cortar al MECH supervisor sobre este-

-El Cyborg solo podía pensar en como unos chiquillos podían pelear contra el casi de igual a igual ? bueno realmente la respuesta no era difícil, claramente ellos tenían experiencia en combate y de seguro habían estado cerca de la muerte mas de una vez, también tomando en cuenta tantos poderes mágicos en contra de alguien que se rige mas por tecnología-

Por otro lado...

-Las Gems podían mantenerse de igual a igual contra los MECH, claro estos también tenían la capacidad de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero se veían mucho mas inofensivos sin sus armas al lado de las Gems-

Garnet: -Lanzándose contra 3 MECH, apuntando a los ojos rojos de los núcleos con sus guantes imbuidos en electricidad, rápidamente uno cayo a sus pies desactivándose por el daño, mientras que otro lanzo un pulso eléctrico a la Gem quien lo bloquea con sus guantes pero recibiendo de llego el puñetazo del tercer robot asesino en el rostro obligandola a retroceder-

Pearl: -Con dos de sus lanzas apoyada de sus gráciles movimientos de ballet, los ataque de los robots ya fueran a distancia o cuerpo a cuerpo no llegaban a tocarla, en contra de otros 3 MECH, con una barrida de una lanza uno cae recibiendo la otra lanza directo en su núcleo, logrando percatarse a tiempo del ataque eléctrico de los otros dos robots interceptándolos con los proyectiles de una de sus lanzas, pero en medio del fuego cruzado esta es atacada por un potente rayo láser ígneo proveniente del MECH constructor, percatándose a tiempo pero no logrando del todo evadirlo su brazo derecho es atravesado por el potente rayo láser dejando salir un grito de dolor-

Amethyst: -Siendo distraída por el alarido de su compañía, esta luchaba contra un total de 4 MECH, forcejeando contra todos a la vez sosteniéndolos con sus látigos y sosteniendo estos con su boca a modo de apoyo, claro aunque las Gems era físicamente muy fuertes, medirse en fuerza contra un solo robot era muy diferente a medirse contra 4 por lo que la Gem purpura tenia dificultades para sostenerlos a todos, viendo como uno de los MECH apunta su ojo liberando un pulso eléctrico pero la Gem evadiendolo en el ultimo momento- Esto no tiene fin, son mucho y esa cosa enorme también puede atacar !

Steven: -Solo viendo alrededor como eran superados en numero-

Wilhelm: Rindanse y sus muertes serán rápidas, no soy de torturar a mis objetivos, y sera mucho mas rápido y bastante menos doloroso de lo que Chris podría hacer con ustedes -Claramente seguro de su victoria-

Steven: Aun no... -Quitándose su mochila y abriéndola, tomando de esta lo que había guardado en el templo, era una burbuja pero no cualquier burbuja, la cual este revienta-

Wilhelm: Que es eso, algún tipo de arma mágica que te dará la victoria ? -Hablando con burla-

Steven: No, es un amigo que nos dará la victoria - Con una sonrisa y un rostro desafiante-

-Al gema ya comienza a tomar forma, con un destello verde una figura gigante se presenta pero luego haciendose mas y mas pequeña, casi del tamaño de un gato adulto, al terminar de formarse se pueden divisar una blanca melena y una boca con afilados dientes la cual dentro de esta se encontraba un ojo verde, el amigo Ciempiés de Steven ahora entra al combate-

"El Ciempiés, la gema corrupta que una vez fue gema de Steven, este ser pequeño podría ser la clave en la lucha contra Wilhelm y los MECH de Infinity, sin embargo el Ciempiés recordara a Steven despues de haberse regenerado ? En el proximo capitulo: El terror de las maquinas"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, bueno nos vemos hasta laaaaaa proxima ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity cap 12: El terror de las maquinas

\- Las Gems por un momento solo pudieron sentir una gran desaprobación hacia su compañero híbrido, había hecho algo impensable, sacar una gema potencialmente peligrosa del templo y liberarla en medio de una batalla mortal sin saber lo que podría pasar, sin embargo la forma del ciempies era la misma que tenia cuando Steven lo habia domesticado-

Wilhelm: -Con su voz mecánica el Cyborg solo se hecho a reír ante la pequeñez que había lanzado el chico mágico- Esta es tu carta de triunfo !? -Pregunto comenzando a avanzar hacia el pequeño monstruo- Ustedes no saben lo que este mundo necesita realmente, su intento de sobrevivir negándose a aceptar que el planeta entero estará mejor en manos de Infinity...No, en manos de Chris... -Levantando su enorme puño robotico- Y la resistencia como ustedes con algo tan ridículo como esto solo merece ser destruida !

-El puño robotico rápidamente bajo para aplastar a la pequela gema verde de apariencia extraña, sin embargo, tal vez para fortuna del Cyborg, los implantes en su ser no sentían dolor en el mismo grado que habría sentido si fuera humano, ya que una rapida evasión del ciempies seguido de un baño de verse ácido corrosivo había logrado deshacer su brazo derecho por completo hasta la altura del hombro, todo su brazo derecho había sido corroído y luego ya desaparecido por el ácido-

Wilhelm: -Con un grito furioso este comanda a sus unidades de MECH y al constructor, esta vez el objetivo era aquel insecto verde excepto por el constructor, este aun debía tener como objetivo a las Gems, pero sin quedarse atrás el Cyborg apunta sus misiles a aquella pequeña gema-

Steven: - Sin perder un segundo logrando desplegar su escudo recibiendo de lleno el impacto de los misiles potenciados del Cyborg, claro el escudo era mas fuerte que el escudo burbuja por lo que este no llega a agrietarse siquiera-

\- Los MECH desplegados por el constructor rápidamente se lanzan al ataque con el Ciempies como objetivo, disparando pulsos eléctricos que eran bloqueados por el escudo de Steven, sin poder dejar su posición defensiva este se ve rodeado por robots golpeando incansables su escudo, este obviamente no resultaba dañado, pero el resistir el peso de todos los golpes de los MECH si representaba cierta carga para el cuerpo medio humano del Gem-

Garnet: Debemos ayudar a Steven ! -Al instante las 3 Cristal Gems corrieron en auxilio de su joven camarada, sin embargo frente a ellas aun se encuentra una enorme mole mecanizada capas de frenarlas, el constructor tenia sus armas propias también-

\- El Constructor con un salto de sus 3 patas mecánicas, se ve sobre las Gems cayendo sobre estas liberando una pequeña onda expansiva, claro las Gems logrando evadir el ataque del Constructor, Amethyst a dos látigos mantiene sujeta una de las patas del enorme robot, Pearl por su parte disparaba proyectiles de energía desde su lanza apuntando al ojo del MECH constructor estos siendo interceptados claro por un potente rayo láser ígneo impidiendo un impacto directo, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Garnet con un salto se pone de pie sobre la coraza del constructor comenzando a lanzar una feroz oleada de golpes a la maquina, logrando abollarla poco a poco sin detenerse-

Amethyst: Genial Garnet lo estas logrando! -Comenzando a tirar con fuerza de la pata mecánica del Constructor eventualmente provocando la caída de este-

-Parecía ya que el Constructor seria derrotado y solo quedaría Wilhelm, sin embargo en un calculo lógico para una maquina, el Constructor despliega de su parte posterior un cañón lanzando sobre el una lluvia de granadas de dispersión con efecto ígneo, por supuesto Pearl y Amethyst no corrieron peligro al estar a cierta distancia, pero Garnet no tuvo la misma fortuna al recibir junto al constructor las fuertes explosiones saliendo disparada. Las 3 Gems veían al constructor rodeado por el incandescente fuego-

Por otro lado mientras la lucha de las 3 Gems contra el constructor transcurría:

-Sobre el escudo de Steven que aun ni se inmutaba ante los golpes por otro lado su portador si comenzaba a cansarse, con el Ciempies como aliado la ventaja era clara, pero de nada servia si los MECH los aplastaban a golpes antes, era prioridad tanto de las Gems como de León y Connie el auxiliar a Steven, pero antes debían burlar al Cyborg de Inifnity-

Connie: -Sobre su enorme y peludo amigo, comenzaba a desesperarse al ver al grupo de 10 MECH intentando y poco a poco logrando aplastar a su novio, pero antes de ayudarlo debía pasar a Wilhelm quien aun con un solo brazo este se defendía de los ataques de la espada de la joven chica morena a su vez que los zarpasos y mordidas de León tampoco eran efectivos contra el blindaje metálico de Wilhelm-

Wilhelm: Tus intentos son inútiles chica, ni tu espada ni tu mascota pueden dañarme ! -Lanzándose con un fuerte impulso de sus piernas mecánicas y lanzando un poderoso golpe el cual es evadido por León dejando un cráter en el suelo, con la enorme bestia y la chica ahora a espaldas del Cyborg estos no contaron con los potentes misiles de Wilhelm-

-El misil se dirigía en una trayectoria mortal, estaba a escasos metros de Connie y León, pero este en un intento defensivo con un potente rugido provoca la explosión del misil pero sin poder evitar el daño de la explosión en si, en un ultimo intento enviando a Connie a la posición de Steven antes de que parte de su cuerpo fuera alcanzado por el fuego y el humo de la explosión del misil potenciado de Wilhelm-

Connie: -Sin poder contener las lagrimas por el sacrificio de su felino amigo cayendo sobre el escudo con un rápido giro la chica morena corta a los 10 MECH justo a la mitad en el área de su torso a la altura de las caderas dejando caer a los 10 MECH y liberando a Steven de la presión-

-El joven Gem rápidamente deshizo su escudo y Ciempies disparo rafagas corrosivas a todos los MECH que habían caído al pido gracias a Connie, pasaron solo segundos para que estos fueran disueltos por el ácido hasta desactivarse y ser destruidos, Wilhelm no podía creer que su horda de robots asesinos había sido vencía en unos segundos por una pequeña monstruosidad escupe ácido-

Wilhelm: -Cambiando el objetivo del constructor, esta vez ahora era prioridad destruir a Ciempies-

-El enorme robot rápidamente deja caer sobre la pequeña gema una lluvia de explosivos iguales a los que uso anteriormente, aun con los daños que habían generado las Gems en el enorme cuerpo robotico este podía seguir atacando, antes de que las Gems pudieran evitar el ataque del constructor este ya había liberado dichos explosivos de corto rango pero potentes-

Steven: -Nuevamente desplegando su escudo recibiendo el impacto de todas las bombas ígneas, aunque el escudo era resistente en su brazo ya comenzaba a notarse cierto enrojecimiento producto de tantos impacto soportados, y al ver esto el Cyborg de Infinity no se quedaría inmóvil-

Wilhelm: -Disparando uno de sus misiles esperando acabar con el insecto verde y el chico mágico, pero aun si Steven no se percataba del ataque, nada decía que Ciempies no lo haría-

Ciempies: -Disparando un enorme proyectil de baba corrosiva a la vez que Wilhelm dispara su misil, este en un giro sorprendente no logra explotar debido al rápido efecto de la corrosión, a pesar del potencial de la corrosión, era diferente a los rugidos de León o fuertes impacto que activaban la explosión de los misiles por lo que este solo se deshace cayendo el resto de ácido justo sobre el porta-misiles con gemas de Wilhelm-

\- Ya había algo menos de lo que preocuparse, pero aun quedaba el constructor el cual con un gran salto dispone a caer sobre Steven y Ciempies pero en un ultimo momento siendo empujado en pleno aire por un rugido rosa gracias a un León lastimado, este en una trayectoria afortunada o errónea cae sobre el Cyborg empujándolo varios metros sobre el camino causando el impacto justo para que los misiles que quedaban explotaran junto con el sin dar tiempo a transmitir una señal de ayuda siquiera-

Steven: -Con un ultimo esfuerzo de su escudo este crece protegiendo a todos sus presentes amigos-

-Así ya con una inmensa explosión había concluido la batalla contra la que tal vez fuera la fuerza bélica mas grande de Chris Chaos dejando atrás solo una gran cantidad de fragmentos de gemas en el suelo, pero a que precio para Steven y las Gems ? era claro para ellos que aun tan mecanizado esa era una vida humana y había desaparecido, asi como hace tantos siglos las Gems habían jurado proteger al planeta tierra, realmente implicaba el acabar con sus enemigos que ahora eran seres humanos ? -

" En camino ahora a donde deben esperar el vehículo de Angel que los llevara hasta el Bunker, tanto Steven como el resto se preguntan si tendrás que necesariamente abatir a Chris, mientras que en Beach City... En el próximo capitulo: Bunker a la vista"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, Feliz inicio de año (Algo atrasado el saludo claro) y el lunes se viene la StevenBomb y bueno nos vemos hasta laaaaaa proxima ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity cap 13: Bunker a la vista

-Ya despues de la batalla Steven procedió a curar a los heridos, empezando por León que había sido alcanzado por la explosión de un misil y fue de gran ayuda en la batalla y por supuesto Steven esperaba algún regaño por lo de Ciempiés, sin embargo por esta vez su decisión fue correcta para sus compañeras al traer con el una gema tan capaz contra los MECH de Infinity. Después de casi día completo de viaje, Steven y compañía aun tenían sentimientos encontrados por la muerte del Cyborg en sus propias manos, nunca habían combatido contra otro ser humano, aunque bueno a intento de consuelo Wilhelm no era del todo un ser humano, pero eso no arreglaba las cosas, mientras que en la estación espacial..._

Ubicación: Control Core Angel

Chris: -Sosteniendo un comunicador en su oído- Entonces cual fue la ultima ubicación de nuestro mercenario cyborg angel ? -encontrándose el presidente maligno fuera del bunker-

Angel: Las coordenadas implican que Wilhelm autorizo un lanzamiento de carga y estas según informes ya fueron enviadas a banco de datos en Mobius -respondiendo sinceramente tomando en cuenta que las Gems ya estaban lejos de la ubicación de la batalla-

Chris: Aun puedo acceder desde aquí, solo me tomara un momento -Sacando de un bolsillo en su chaqueta una computadora portátil pequeña y ahora accediendo a ella, Angel estaba bastante nerviosa sobre si Chris podría descubrir algo pero...- Bueno parece que nuestro querido amigo murió en un lugar que no tenia importancia alguna, no se a donde se dirigirán esas extraterrestres estúpidas pero ya aparecerán, la muerte de Wilhelm solo significa que -Pasando a un tono de voz mas molesto a la vez que rechinaba sus dientes y apretaba sus puños- en lugar de una muerte mas humanitaria me la pasare realmente bien cuando me eche unas risas mientras les aplasto las traqueas con mis pies a esas malas alienigenas! -Cerrando su computadora portátil, afortunadamente para Angel su presidente tenia la bastante poca paciencia o la falta de investigación en su mente como para buscar alguna pista- Bueno veré que tal van las cosas en Poor City -Refieriendose claramente a Beach City, marcando el numero de su querida vaquera homicida-

Jaine: -Respondiendo a su jefe- Que hay Chris ?

Chris: Jaaaaineee que tal todo en esa ciudad eh ?

Jaine: Aun no se que hago en este lugar, de que utilidad podría ser que no volemos este lugar por los aires aun ?

Chris: Primero lo primero, que ocurrió con Thomas ?

Jaine: Lo envié a unas vacaciones permanentes que le di justo entre sus cejas -Sentada en la oficina del difunto alcalde, claro que la ciudad aun no lo sabia-

Chris: Genial, ya el cumplió con su cometido asi que eso esta bien, ahora a un asunto mas serio -Aclarando su garganta- aunque como héroe que soy, si tengo que convertirme en alguien que hace algo malo... de todos modos no dejare de ser el héroe, es todo un sacrificio y ser de los buenos es un trabajo sacrificado...

-Sin tener idea que de hecho Steven y su equipo se dirigían justo a su posición, este se encontraba totalmente seguro de si mismo-

Mientras tanto en la camioneta:

Steven: Creen que hemos hecho lo correcto -Sosteniendo sus manos con un rostro triste-

Garnet: -Manteniendo silencio-

Pearl: No lo se Steven, nunca habíamos tenido que pelear contra otros seres humanos, nunca esperamos tener que defendernos contra la raza que habita el planeta que juramos proteger -Con un rostro también triste-

Amethyst: -Intentando subir los ánimos- Bueno si todo sale bien creo que no habrá necesidad de pasar por esto de nuevo... verdad ?

Steven: Angel... ella quiere que detengamos a Chris definitivamente, pero aunque no quiera admitirlo, ella nos esta pidiendo que... -sin poder terminar sus palabras-

Connie: Tenemos que buscar una mejor solución a esto, aunque parece que sera difícil -Intentando no desanimarse-

Greg: -Limitándose a conducir, bueno el solo llevaría a Steven y compañía hasta el punto de encuentro con el vehículo que los llevaría al bunker, el no se encontraba presente durante la pelea, pero todo indicaba que no querías hablar sobre eso, algo malo debe haber pasado aunque todos se encontraban en una sola pieza cuando regreso-

-Ya despues de escasas horas de viaje, finalmente toda la compañía de Steven había llegado al punto de encuentro con la nave de Angel, este era un aeroplano el doble de grande que uno de tamaño normal, cuando la voz de la chica IA se escucha desde el vehículo-

Angel: Bien, ahora suban al aeroplano, el viaje no sera del todo rapido -Ahora dirigiéndose a Greg- Señor Universe, gracias por contribuir con esto, su hijo y sus amigas estarán bien

Greg: Eh...Pues, de nada -Sintiéndose algo extraño hablando con un aeroplano, ahora dirigiéndose a su hijo con un abrazo- Ten cuidado hijo, y chicas, tambien tengan cuidado

-Todos asintieron con la cabeza ante la petición de Greg, despues de eso las Gems, Steven, Connie, Steven e incluso Ciempiés y León subieron al vehículo aéreo el cual despego tan pronto todos se pusieron sus cinturones de seguridad... excepto claro por León y Ciempiés que solo podían sujetarse del piso del vehículo-

Durante el vuelo:

Pearl: Por cierto Angel, cuanto tiempo tomara este vuelo hasta el bunker donde te encuentras ? -Preguntando con cierta impaciencia-

Angel: Este aeroplano puede viajar a una velocidad mucho mayor a la de un avion comercial sin que los pasajeros se vean afectados por movimientos bruscos durante el vuelo, aunque efectuamos el despegue hace solo una hora, aun quedan al menos unas 3 horas y 30 minutos de viaje antes de que siquiera el bunker sea visible desde el aire

Amethyst: Entonces hay que esperar, yo por mi parte voy a dormir un rato -Acomodándose lo mejor posible en su asiento-

Garnet: No parece que sea mucho tiempo, debemos pensar también en algún plan para poder entrar con mayor facilidad -Cruzada de brazos y piernas en su asiento-

Connie: Aunque... para empezar como vamos a aterrizar en el Bunker ? No parece que haya algún para caídas a bordo

Angel: Su amigo rosa podrá ayudarlas a aterrizar a salvo sobre el Bunker -refiriéndose claramente a León quien de inmediato respondió con un gruñido de incomodidad- y por supuesto su mejor aliado es su pequeño amigo verde escupe ácido, de momento descansen lo que puedan, han tenido tiempos difíciles, especialmente ustedes Steven y especialmente Connie, recuerda que debes ser solo tu quien entre en mi recinto

Connie: -Sin poder evitar sudar la gota gorda debido a la carga y responsabilidad que sentía, y claramente una espada no era suficiente como para protegerse de balas mágicas y robots asesinos-

-El resto del viaje se realizo con normalidad, o bueno mas bien lo mas tranquilo posible ya que a cada segundo se acercaban mas a Angel y a Chris donde seguramente tendrían que tomar la decisión de que hacer con el, ninguna de las Gems quería tener que tomar una decisión sobre eso pero era realmente inevitable, sabían que en algún momento alguna debía decidir, pero lo que menos deseaban si llegaba el momento era que fuera Steven quien decidiera. Ya cuando...-

Steven: Chicas ya llegamos ! -Exclamo viendo por la ventana-

\- Sus compañeras del mismo modo miraron por la ventana y vieron el Everest y aun mas importante a la vista estaba el Bunker, el Control Core Angel-

Angel: Es la hora, prepárense para aterrizar y tengan cuidado, el Bunker esta bien armado y ni siquiera yo se que clase de defensas habrá diseñado Chris para este lugar

-León se puso de Pie y con todo el equipo sobre el excepto claro por Steven que había entrado en su melena, el gran felino salto del aeroplano y de inmediato con un fuerte rugido abrió un portal, al otro lado se encontraban ya sobre el bunker, todo parecía tan tranquilo hasta que del suelo y las paredes el bunker se habrían distintas compuertas dejando ver un total de 10 torretas las cuales relucían fragmentos de gemas de color azul-

"Ya habiendo llegado a la base enemiga en donde se encontraba Chris Chaos comienza una nueva lucha para llegar hasta Angel y la llave de aquella arma gema sellada, sin embargo el lugar esta mas protegido de lo que aparenta. En el próximo capitulo: Lucha contra el Bunker"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, bueno nos vemos hasta laaaaaa proxima ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity cap 14: Lucha contra el Bunker

\- Ya habiendo aterrizado Steven y su equipo y siendo recibido con una cálida bienvenida de enormes torretas con 3 cañones cada una y acopladas a fragmentos de gemas de color azul-

Garnet: STEVEN ! -A lo que su compañero rápidamente atendió creando un escudo burbuja lo bastante grande para todo su equipo y de inmediato todos comenzaron a correr dentro de la burbuja haciéndola rodar escapando del fuego de los cañones-

Amethyst: Y ahora que !? -Bastante alterada por el recibimiento-

Pearl: Tenemos que buscar algún punto ciego entre los cañones para poder destruirlos uno por uno, esos disparos ademas... -Viendo como los disparos de las torretas dejaban un destello de electricidad en la burbuja y el suelo- No podemos arriesgarnos a que la burbuja se rompa entre todas esas armas

-El objetivo de momento era claro, buscar un punto siego entre toda la estructura y la superficie del Bunker, este afortunadamente contaba con distintas escaletas y pasajes en su exterior como para no tardar en encontrar un punto en el cual solo un cañón lograba apuntar y disparar a las Gems, de inmediato a la señal de la Gem mas alta Steven reventó su escudo burbuja a la vez que la Gem invocaba sus guantes y los hacia crecer hasta que estos fueran gigantes y bloquear los disparos mientras que...-

Leon: -Rápidamente quedando a un lado del cañón y reventandolo con un potente rujido-

Pearl: Bien, ahora debemos encargarnos de los otros nueve cañones, si acabamos con la seguridad tal vez sea mas fácil entrar despues

Amethyst: Em... Creo que Angel no nos dijo nunca como entrar pero si tenemos que solo reventar cosas para entrar entonces sera mas fácil

Garnet: Vamos a dividirnos, no podemos estar todos destruyendo cada cañón, somo un blanco aun mas grande si nos movemos todos juntos, por ahora tendremos que separarnos al rededor del bunker y destruir todos los cañones, eso de seguro provocara algo ya que no veo otro medio de seguridad aqui, no hay MECHS ni nada mas

-Todo el equipo asintió con las cabeza y se separaron en distintos grupos, por un lado las 3 Gems, por el otro Leon y Connie y en el tercer grupo Steven y su Ciempiés, ahora solo quedaban 9 torretas por destruir. Por un lado Garnet, Amethyst y Pearl se veían contra un total de 2 torretas-

Pearl: -Interceptando el rápido fuego de las torretas con los proyectiles mágicos de sus lanzas mientras sus compañeras se encargaban rápidamente de ellas-

Garnet: -Disparando sus puños coehtes reventando sin dificultad una de las torretas-

Amethyst: -Del mismo modo atacando la torreta con dos látigos liberando dos golpes de energía reventando dicha torreta, dejando en pie 7 torretas mas-

Connie: - Por otro lado evadiendo el fuego de 4 torretas apoyado sobre León, este corría velozmente entre las torretas causando fuego cruzado entre dos de estas mientras que la chica morena con un gran salto y la espada de Rose en sus manos corta una tercera torreta desde la base y la ultima siendo destruida por el enorme felino con uno de sus potentes rugidos, ahora solo quedaban 3 torretas-

Steven: -Junto a su compañero Ciempiés y con el uso de su escudo el pasar a través de fuego enemigo no fue algo difícil, las balas aun con el aditamento de los fragmentos de gemas no podían pasar el escudo del chico híbrido, a medida que se acercaba junto a su pequeño amigo, este atacaba-

Ciempies: -Lanzando escupitajos de ácido corrosivo a las bases de las torretas, estos por la corrosión obviamente cayeron sin demora, ya las 10 torretas habían sido destruidas, pero cuando ya parecía calmo una voz conocida se escucho en todo el Bunker-

Chris: De verdad creían que podían venir aquí asi sin mas ? que protegería a Angel y la llave con un par de simples torretas endebles !? -A medida que el presidente de Infinity hablaba el Bunker comenzaba a temblar- Les diré un pequeño secreto, ustedes no están en el bunker ahora, en "Bunker" no es un lugar... - Con esas ultimas palabras una parte del bunker comenzó a moverse violentamente dando paso a una nave similar a un platillo volador, o mejor dicho un MECH gigante- Les presento al MECH Bunker, yo mismo lo diseñe, ahora háganme un favor, y muéranse ! -Dando el paso para que el enorme MECH desplegara sus armas, dos cañones superiores de fuego rapido y dos inferiores, dos laterales cargados con misiles, y en la parte inferior del centro un enorme cañón triple y todas esas armas potenciadas por el poder unico de los fragmentos de gemas, cargando los disparos de la ultima arma mencionada-

Steven: -Creando un gran escudo con toda la resistencia que pudiera ofreser a los disparos, la defensa del joven Gem recibió el disparo directo de 3 golpes de energía purpura brillante los cuales crean una enorme explosión, al disiparse el humo logra verse pequeños aunque notorios rasguños y grietas superficiales en el escudo del hibrido, era claro que un escudo burbuja no resistiría un golpe de esa magnitud-

-El MECH Bunker realizo un nuevo ataque esta vez con sus misiles, estos fueron volando rápidamente por los lados de las Gems donde el escudo no alcanzaba a legar, estos siendo rapidamente interceptados por un fuego velos de los proyectiles mágicos de las lanzas de Pearl-

Garnet: -disparando a toda potencia sus guantes cohetes, claramente fallando ya que un enemigo aéreo era difícil de combatir en estas condiciones- No podemos seguir asi siempre, Pearl, Amethyst !

-Ambas gemas en un rápido movimiento sincronizado se convierten en dos luces que se unen en una sola, dando paso a la fusión llamada Opal, la cual en un despliegue de su arco libera una flecha de luz que se divide en cientos de flechas, sin embargo todas y cada una de dichas flechas son interceptadas por los cuatro cañones de fuego rápido del MECH Bunker, el choque de las balas azules y las flechas mágicas deja un destello en el cielo mostrando al enorme robot intacto el cual se encontraba cargando unos nuevos 3 disparos con su arma principal liberando los 3 fuegos purpúreos apuntando a la mujer gigante

Opal: -En un rápido movimiento evadiendo el impacto fatal del fuego del arma, pero no lo bastante como para evadir el radio de explosión de este, provocando que la Gem chocara contra una pared lo bastante aunque no lo bastante fuerte como para romper la fusión-

-Ahora el Bunker volador atacaba con el fuego rápido de sus cuatro cañones apoyado por sus misiles dirigidos, si los impactos directos de armas normales ya eran letales, entonces un impacto de esas armas potenciadas por fragmentos de gemas seria aun mas desastroso, con la enorme maquinaria que evadía los rugidos mágicos de León sin dificultad, un enemigo aéreo y con tal potencia de fuego era realmente difícil de combatir ya habiendo visto que las flechas de Opal no eran una dificultad para el Bunker volador-

Mientras tanto en el interior del Control Core Angel:

-Hay en un cuarto iluminado por tenues luces y destellos purpúreos se encontraba Chris Chaos, presidente de Infinity-

Chris: Entonces al final siempre fuiste tu verdad Angel ? -Cruzado de brazo y con una sonrisa confiada- Realmente nunca pensé que tu fueras precisamente quien iba a traicionarme

Angel: Y como lo supiste ?

Chris: Simple querida, solo tu podrías contactar con alguien de cualquier modo sin que yo lo sepa, porque eres la unica a quien no estoy constantemente monitoreando

Angel: Ese fue tu error

Chris: Mas bien el error es tuyo, aun si esas alienigenas idiotas destruyen al MECH Bunker, si entran aquí estarán perdidas y lo sabes bien, ahora solo tengo que sentarme a esperar -Saliendo de la habitación-

Mientras tanto contra el MECH Bunker:

\- Steven y compañía se veían cansados y claramente superados, la fusión Opal ya había sido forzosamente separada por la enorme potencia de fuego del robot aéreo y lo único que podía hacer el equipo era evadir y bloquear los ataques-

Connie: No podemos seguir asi siempre, necesitamos un plan y pronto, yo ya me estoy sintiendo cansada ! -Apoyándose en su espada-

Amethysy: Chicas tengo una idea alocada ! -Comenzando a correr a medida que evadía los fuegos infinitos del MECH quien en ni un solo momento se detenía de su ataque, dando un gran salto y transformándose en helicóptero- Steven !

Steven: -El joven Gem rápidamente tomo a Ciempiés en sus brazos y corrió al Ame-Coptero, seguido de Connie mientras que en la superficie del Bunker se quedaron Garnet, Pearl y León, el plan ya era claro por lo que los 3 guerreros que quedaban sobre la superficie debían esforzarse por mantener la atención de las armas del MECH, pero este también dispararía al Ame-Coptero sin duda-

-Amethyst volaba a toda velocidad mientras que dos de los cañones de fuego rápido junto al gran cañón de 3 disparos seguían de cerca su vuelo mientras que el los otros dos cañones y los lanza misiles siguieron atacando a las dos Gems que quedaban en tierra y a León quienes se defendían con todo lo que podían aunque con mucha dificultad-

Steven: Amethyst tienes que acercarte de alguna forma !

Amethyst: Estas loco hombre !? Esa cosa puede matarme de un tiro !

Connie: -Intentando formular alguna idea, tal vez era algo loca pero podia dar resultado- Amethyst sube, elevate !

-La Gem no entendía el porque, pero de todos a bordo la chica humana era la inteligente, asi que acato la petición de su compañera elevándose en linea recta mientras era seguida por el MECH Bunker-

Connie: Ahora Steven !

Steven: -El chico Gem sujetándose de la mano de su mujer, con la otra mano sujeta a Ciempiés, asi el pequeño monstruo gema libera una gran cantidad de poderoso ácido corrosivo que cae sobre el MECH Bunker, por un momento se saboreaba la victoria pero no fue el caso-

-Algo habia evitado que el robot aéreo fuera dañado por el ácido, al igual que habían visto anteriormente en otros robots de Infinity, este contaba con un escudo energético, por lo que el ataque de Ciempiés solo había logrado atravesar dicho escudo sin dañar la coraza metálica y el fuerte destello del arma principal del MECH golpea certero al Ame-coptero-

"La lucha contra un arma creada por el propio Chris Chaos la cual no llega a reflejar el alcance de sus capacidades, para tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas y ya cerca esta la apertura al santuario de Angel. En el próximo capitulo: Jaula angelical"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, bueno nos vemos hasta laaaaaa próxima ;D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity cap 15: Jaula angelical

-El humo de la explosión que creo el disparo del MECH Bunker contra el Ame-Coptero revelo que Amethyst y quienes iban a bordo no habían sufrido daño, había sido posible gracias a Steven, este había logrado desplegar y arrojar su escudo interceptando el golpe letal del disparo-

Steven: Habia sido una buena idea, pero no se si vuelva a funcionar, aunque al menos pasamos una barrera de esa cosa -Con una mirada cariñosa intentando animar a su chica-

-era facil ser optimista, pero realmente el equipo de Steven tendría un nuevo golpe de suerte como ese ? -

Garnet: -Bloqueando los disparos de los cañones de fuego rapido usando sus guantes volviéndolos gigantes- Tiene que haber algo mas que podamos hacer !

Pearl: -Junto a León encargándose de los misiles dirigidos- Desde aquí no podemos hacer nada mas que llamar la atención de una parte de las armas del MECH aéreo, y si formamos a Sardonyx solo significara una mayor cantidad de fuego que evitar y esa cosa es muy velos en el aire !

Mientras tanto en el aire:

-El MECH Bunker aun continuaba con su persecucióncion del Ame-Coptero al mismo tiempo que Steven mantenía un escudo burbuja, ese al menos podría protegerlos de los disparos de los cañones de fuego rápido, Amethyst solo tenia que preocuparse de evadir el arma principal del robot aéreo mientras Connie o alguien mas pensaba en una nueva estrategia-

Connie: -Después de que Amethyst continuaba evadiendo los disparos del arma principal del MECH y el escudo burbuja ya comenzaba a ceder por los cañones de fuego rápido, llego a la mente de la chica morena, un plan aun mas arriesgado y/o estúpido que el anterior, pero si resultaba entonces vencerían al MECH Bunker- Amethyst vuelve a la superficie del Bunker, sobrevuela pasando por donde están las chicas y León !

Amethyst: Ok ! -Volando a toda velocidad, la idea parecía mas sencilla, que las dos Gems y León intentaran un golpe en el momento que el MECH sobrevolara la superficie del bunker-

Connie: Steven prepárate para reventar el escudo !

Steven y Amethyst: QUE !?

Connie: Solo háganlo, funcionara lo se !

Amethyst: -Volando a toda velocidad acatando las instrucciones de su amiga, al ir en descendente era mas fácil que el MECH aéreo pudiera acertar sus ataques, pero ya a momento de ejecutar el plan de Connie...-

Connie: AHORA STEVEN ! -De inmediato el escudo burbuja desapareció y a lo siguiente...- AHORA SEPARENSE !

-En ese momento en 3 direcciones diferentes Steven junto a Ciempiés, Connie y Amethyst se separaron rápidamente, esta ultima usando su látigo envolviendo al MECH Bunker y reteniendolo a la altura suficiente como para un golpe letal, este intentaba elevarse pero un rápido movimiento de Garnet apoya a la pequeña Gem purpura a mantener al robot cerca de la superficie, ya la pelea estaba decidida, con un fuerte rugido de León que envolvía a todo el enorme cuerpo acorazado del robot aéreo destruye todas sus armas y una lanza de la delgada Gem golpea el centro del arma aérea provocando su destrucción interna, el MECH Bunker cae al piso ya desactivada por el daño excesivo e irreparable-

Steven: Lo logramos ! -Levantando su puño festejando su victoria, victoria la cual aun no estaba completa ya que ahora la razón por la cual estaban en aquel lugar debía ser lo primero-

-El equipo de las Gems camino por un buen par de minutos por el exterior del Control Core, tenia bastantes pasajes y escaleras, todas en el exterior, solo un pasadizo guiaba al interior, al final del pasillo una puerta, esta no se veía realmente resistente y fue derribada por Garnet de un puñetazo revelando un ascensor listo para descender-

Steven: -Acercándose a Connie dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios- Ahora es tu turno, y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

-Sus camaradas le dedicaron una mirada de confianza y asi la chica morena tomo el ascensor y bajo hasta el supuesto santuario de Angel, cuando esta escucha la inconfundible voz de Chris Chaos-

Chris: Bien escucha esto va tanto para ti como para tus coleguitas haya afuera y que sepan que este es tu ultimo aviso, no mas bien es mi ultimo aviso, regresa por donde llegaste y las únicas que morirán serán esas gemas y de manera rapida, pero como salgas de ese ascensor, lo ultimo que verán los habitantes de Beach City sera el cañón de un arma antes de dispararles !

-La chica morena no cedió ante la amenaza, ya había visto a la muerte a la cara muchas veces cuando se efectuaba la lucha contra las diamonds, ahora esta habia llegado al fondo del Control Core y una puerta se abrio para ella mostrando un escenario de códigos ciberneticos y a su alrededor se escuchaba ahora la voz de la IA-

Angel: Lo han logrado finalmente, pero ahora viene lo importante, la llave... esta para poder abrir el sello que mantiene el arma dormida debe ser cargada con la energía y esta debe ser insertada en la llave por un catalizador, la llave necesita... una gema. Hace mucho tiempo atrás Chris capturó a su gema catalizadora pero gracias a ustedes finalmente podrán liberarla, ahora esta es la llave del sello -Dejando ver un objeto de aspecto muy antiguo y de forma cónica- Sin embargo este es el porque solo tu debías venir Connie Maheswaran, para detener a Chris de forma definitiva no puedes solo llevarte la llave del sello, tienes que destruir su catalizador, tienes que... -Y ante los ojos de la chica morena un destello revelo una impresionante mentira, la verdadera identidad de Angel, mostrando dos alas semi-transparentes que parecían ser de pura energía, su cabello oscuro y sus melancólicos ojos casi sin vida, y en su pecho la inconfundible presencia de una gema, una Espinela- Tienes que matarme.

Connie: -Era algo para lo que realmente ella nunca espero tener que estar preparada, gemas enemigas era una cosa, Robots asesinos eran otra e incluso Chris era algo totalmente diferente, pero la chica frente a Connie le pedía ser abatida por la espada que portaba, acabar con alguien que no había hecho nada para perjudicar a Steven o al planeta o al menos desde su punto de vista, pero en medio de su decisión un fuerte grito se escucha en dicha sala-

Chris: -Siendo su voz la escuchada- Aleja tus manos DE MI HIJA !

-Entonces Angel en frente de Connie había sido arrastrada por una potente fuerza y dejando un destello ahora la habitación se veía a Angel en el centro de un gigante cilindro transparente, con la llave levitando sobre ella y su gema absorbiendo forzosamente energía que recorría desde enormes cableados hasta llegar a ella y de ella la energía era sacada a la fuerza y cargada a la llave-

Angel: Rápido tienes que romper mi prisión, si la energía que carga no es contenida de manera estable entonces la carga se detendrá y moriré !

Chris: Ah no de eso nada ! -Apareciendo en un enorme monitor y alrededor del enorme cilindro un resistente campo de fuerza- Como no salgas ya de este lugar voy a bajar yo mismo y a hacerte un nuevo agujero en la cabeza, me oyes !?

Angel: No lo hará, es un cobarde no se enfrentaría a ustedes cara a cara !

-Tal como decía Angel, no fue realmente Chris Chaos quien bajo para encargarse de la chica humana, desde el suelo comenzaron a digitalizarse, MECH de diseño fusilador pero con la característica de que estos eran totalmente de color blanco y no portaban armas de fuego como sus primeros diseños, en su lugar las garras de sus manos emitían un tenue aunque notorio brillo, asi un total de 3 robots cargan sobre Connie-

Connie: -con toda su experiencia en combate la chica aun tenia algunas dificultades para defenderse despues de todo sus enemigos ni siquiera sentían dolor, eran hábiles con sus garras las cuales al estar tan cerca la chica que porta la espada logra notar que estas emiten un intenso calor, era claro que solo un rose seria doloroso y el que los MECH fueran tan blindados en casi todo su cuerpo dificultaba aun mas la pelea-

"Ante el incansable ataque de los robots de Chris Chaos, Connie Maheswaran no puede luchar sola pero esta claramente recibirá la ayuda mas esperada, con desesperación Angel espera su final y con una lagrima de felicidad estará dispuesta a ser liberada de una vida de esclavitud. En el próximo capitulo: Recuerdos de identidad "

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, bueno nos vemos hasta laaaaaa próxima ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity Cap 16: Recuerdos de identidad

-En el exterior del Control Core...-

Steven: -aun estoy preocupado por Connie chicas, creo que tal vez si debíamos acompañarla aunque Angel nos dijera que solo ella debía entrar -Cruzado de brazos frente a la puerta del ascensor-

Garnet: Estoy de acuerdo Steven, pero debemos ser pacientes, podrían ocurrir muchas cosas haya adentro, esperemos unos minutos y luego entraremos

Amethyst: Si, vamos a patear el trasero de ese Chris Chaos ! -Chocando sus puños-

Pearl: aun asi, creo que no deberíamos usar el ascensor para bajar hasta Angel, hay una mejor manera de llegar, propongo que...

-Y mientras tanto dentro del Control Core...-

-Connie seguía luchando contra ilimitadas fuerzas de MECHS, las piezas cercenadas de los robots se iban acumulando pero estos eran dijitalizados desde el mismo suelo por lo que no había forma de detener el proceso de producción de los robots, era una ventaja para la chica morena el que estos lucharan cuerpo a cuerpo asi como lo hacían los robots de Wilhelm, pero la mayor desventaja ahora era numérica y mientras mas luchaba el numero de MECH no se detenía-

Connie: -Pensando mientras intentaba mantener la calidad en su lucha perdiendo su resistencia a cada momento- *Esto ya se vuelve muy peligroso, si continuo con esto entonces mas temprano que tarde estas cosas acabaran conmigo, y ademas...* -Habiendo recordado la petición de Angel la chica se distrae a duras penas logrando bloquear el golpe de un robot pero si siendo derribada-

-Ya la suerte de la chica parecía haberse acabado del todo, con 2 MECHS saltando sobre ella, pero esta es salvada por el inconfundible rugido mágico de su enorme y felino amigo León y sobre este las Gems-

Steven: -Corriendo hacia la chica espadachina- Estas bien Connie !?

Connie: Estoy bien, solo algo cansada

Amethyst: Nos hemos perdido algo o es que Angel es una gema ? -Llamando la atención de todos sus amigos presentes quienes dirigieron su vista a la chica aprisionada-

Angel: Ya despues podrán hablar sobre eso, deben provocar un gran daño en mi celda o en lo que trae la energía hacia mi !

Amethyst: -Logrando entender los suficiente como para saber que debía golpear ese enorme cilindro que mantenía cautiva a Angel, con un ataque giratoria la Gem purpura golpea de lleno el enorme cilindro pero este no cede y tampoco quedan rasguños en el, pero algo si había ocurrido ya que tan pronto el ataque de Amethyst había chocado con la prisión a duras penas debido al campo que cubría el enorme cilindro de Angel, pero el impacto aunque pequeño fue lo suficiente como para que su prisionera dejara salir un grito lleno de dolor-

Angel: No se preocupen por eso, yo estoy bien, solo destruyan pronto esto !

Connie: Miente ! -Llamando la atención de sus camaradas- Ella morirá si rompemos esa prisión, pero también dice que es la única forma de tener la llave y detener a Chris

-Steven y el resto quedaron muy sorprendidos y confundidos ante esa noticia, ya Wilhelm había sido una cosa, pero ahora el deber tomar la vida de Angel quien ni siquiera era su enemiga, muy por el contrario ella había sido de mucho apoyo para el equipo-

Angel: Steven ! -Llamando con esfuerzo al joven Gem- No olviden que su misión es proteger el planeta, ahora Chris es el peligro para este mundo y yo soy solo una herramienta mas en sus planes, yo ya eh muerto hace mucho tiempo, lo único que lograras al romper mi prisión sera liberarme y detener a Chris !

Steven: Pero Angel...-Sintiendo en su hombro la mano de Garnet quien lo miraba con algo de melancolía-

Garnet: No tenemos otra opción, es el único camino que logro ver -acomodando sus lentes- Debemos destruir la prision de Angel !

-En ese momento los únicos que no querían aceptar lo evidente eran Steven y Connie, claro las Gems realmente tampoco querían aceptarlo pero esa era la realidad, era el único camino que podía ver Garnet con su visión futura, claro que del dicho al hecho había un gran esfuerzo con todos los MECH que eran digitalizados-

Chris: -Mostrando su rostro en un monitor- No hagas esto Angel ! Que no tienes idea de cuanto eh sacrificado por ti ? A cuantos eh matado, la gente que eh manipulado, LAS VIDAS QUE EH ARRUINADO !?

Angel: -Hablando a las Gems- Prométanme que luego el me seguirá...

Pearl: -Empuñando dos lanzas y saltando entre 3 MECH que la tenían a ella como objetivo a destruir, con finos y delicados aunque rápidos movimientos la Gem pálida logra golpear el ojo de los robots conectados a su núcleo- y como haremos caer el campo a tu alrededor !? -Preguntando a la prisionera-

Angel: Deben pasar el limite de resistencia del campo, eso sobrecargara su sistema defensivo y hara que se apague !

Amethyst: -Haciendo explotar a uno de tantos robots con las ondas destructivas de su látigo- Entonces solo debemos seguir golpeando !

-En esos momentos una buena idea habría sido formar una fusión, sin embargo las oleadas de enemigos eran bastante continuas como para permitirse tener el tiempo de sincronizarse apropiadamente-

Chris: Clásico de los villanos, como no pueden atacarme de frente entonces con cobardía atacan a una chica indefensa !

Angel: No lo escuchen, el siempre ah hecho esas cosas, intentar quedar como el héroe a pesar de ser un desgraciado

Steven: -Forcejeando contra dos MECHS siendo apoyado por León y Ciempiés ambos destruyendo a los robots, uno solo con el uso de su fuerza y otro con su tan efectiva corrosión- Pero debe haber otra forma, no podemos solo... -Siendo bruscamente interrumpido por unos guanteletes que impactan el campo de la prisión provocando otro grito agónico de Angel-

Angel: Chirs Chaos me arrebato mi vida hace ya mucho tiempo Steven, no puedo permitir que continúe usando de mi de esta manera, yo ya estoy prácticamente muerta, no puedo llamar vida a estar aquí

-La chica gema ya había aceptado su tan esperado final, y con un gran pesa también Steven y su equipo, eso era algo de el que en tantos años no había cambiado, el preocuparse tanto por otros hasta el extremo, pero ya también había madurado lo suficiente como para tener que decidir entre la vida de una persona dispuesta de por si a morir o la vida de cientos de miles-

Steven: -Haciendo uso de su escudo burbuja el joven Gem carga con todas sus fuerzas contra las hordas de robots que protegían la prisión de Angel, la burbuja ya que de por si era resistente ante un buen numero de ataques, este logra apartar a los MECHS del camino, dejando el paso para que las Gems lograran atacar-

Garnet: AHORA ! -dando un gran salto dirigiéndose a la prisión golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas, seguida de Amethyst con un ataque giratorio y a la distancia Pearl lanzando una enorme bola de energía, los 3 ataques logran golpear el campo de energía-

-Tal como había dicho Angel, el campo había recibido un daño mas grande del que este podía resistir provocando una sobrecarga y apagándose, ahora solo quedaba un ultimo ataque para tomar la llave y detener a Chris, y fue en un ultimo ataque lleno de arrepentimiento, el escudo de Steven choca contra la jaula causando una enorme grieta en ella, unos segundos despues en toda la habitacion tanto los MECHS como la energía que llegaba a Angel se detienen por completo, rápidamente el cilindro comienza a romperse cayendo en pequeños pedazos y dejando a Angel tirada en el frió suelo-

Angel: -Con su ultimo aliento- Gracias, gracias a todas -Con mucha dificultad para expresarse- han dado fin a una vida de miseria y esclavitud

Chris: -Volviendo a aparecer en el monitor- Angel cariño esto es un error, no hagas esto, aun puedo perdonarte !

Angel: Papá... hay algo que siempre eh querido decirte -Levantando su mano hacia el monitor, empuñando su mano hacia arriba y groseramente levantando su dedo medio en dirección a el- Eres... Un imbécil -con una única lagrima llena de esperanza y alegría la vida de la chica escapa de su cuerpo-

Pearl: -Siendo la primera en acercarse al cuerpo muerto de la chica mitad-gema, viendo dicha gema destellar intensamente revelando como una película distintos recuerdos que tenia la gema de la chica-

Flashbakc: Recuerdos de Angel

Primero recuerdo:

-Hace años, en la época en la cual Rose Quartz aun vivía junto a las Gems, pero en otra parte del planeta, un humano, de nombre Carl Reiss, el mismo hombre que despues se convertiría en Chris Chaos, había conocido a una chica muy peculiar, de larga y esponjada cabellera, una piel pálida con un toque de marrón, un largo vestido purpura con tribales negro y en su pecho se dejaba ver una Espinela, y ducha mujer bajo la lluvia, veía a un hombre recostado en un callejón, no se veía como un vagabundo pero si estaba bastante golpeado y sucio-

? ? ? ?: -La chica gema solo veía frente a el a un hombre con un rostro lleno de ambición y esperanza, pero a su vez a alguien noble y heroico- Mi nombre es Spinel -Extendiendo su mano- Necesitas ayuda ?

Chris: -Quien aun no había adoptado el nombre que Steven y el resto aun conocían- No necesito ayuda, pero te lo agradezco de todos modos -Apoyándose en la chica frente a el para levantarse- Soy Carl, Carl Reiss -Viendo como la chica dejaba escapar una pequeña risa ante el nombre- Si, se que es un nombre algo extraño -Con algo de vergüenza- Eh estado pensando en cambiarlo

Spinel: Descuida, es un buen nombre, y por cierto, porque te vez tan mal ? -Mirando mas detenidamente al joven-

Chris: Hace unos minutos intente salvar a un perro de unos sujetos que querían apalearlo, parece que fui yo quien recibió la paliza en lugar del perro -Con un rostro arrepentido-

Spinel: Creo que fue un gesto muy noble el que hiciste -Sonriendo con ternura-

Segundo recuerdo:

-Ya despues de 3 años desde el encuentro entre Chris y Spinel, despues de esos 3 años se había entablado mas que una amistad, el hasta entonces joven de tan solo 19 años había entrado a trabajar en Infinity como un obrero con el fin de cambiar al mundo, mientras que Spinel había revelado muchas cosas de su vida, las gemas, la guerra, la rebelión contra el Homeworld en el cual ella de hecho había participado, pero la noticia mas sorprendente y trágica había llegado despues, cuando la relación entre el joven humano y la gema había llegado muy lejos y habían disfrutado ya de la máxima unión, el hecho de que las gemas no podían procrear, pero esa notifica había llegado muy tarde a Carl Reiss ya que Spinel ya estaba esperando-

Chris: No puedes dejarme ! -Abrazando a su gema la cual ya estaba a pocos minutos de dar vida-

Spinel: Carl... Estaba pensando en un nombre para el bebe, si es niño -Con dificultad al hablar- Chris es un buen nombre, y si en niña, seria Angel

Chris: Sera como quieras, me asegurare de crear un mundo ideal para nuestro hijo ! -Sin evitar las lagrimas, veía brillar intensamente el cuerpo de su gema-

Spinel: Carl... por favor, no tengas resentimientos con nuestro hijo ni con nadie, eres un buen hombre... -Acariciando el rostro de Carl Reiss antes de dejar caer su mano en un fuerte destello que dejo en las manos del hombre a una niña con una espinela en su pecho-

Chris: Angel... Ese es tu nombre -Abrazando a la recién nacida- Y yo soy tu padre, mi nombre es... Chris

Tercer recuerdo:

Chris: -Dentro de lo que despues fue nombrado el Control Core Angel- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar Angel, eres una princesa, y desde este trono tu veras todo el mundo y lo harás un mejor lugar -Con una enorme sonrisa-

Angel: -Con 6 años de edad- Papá ? Quien era mi mamá ? -Con una rostro molesto-

Chris: Ella no volverá Angel, ahora SUBE A LA MALDITA SILLA !

Angel: No quiero !

Chris: -Acercándose lentamente muy enfurecido con la pequeña niña- Vale... Que te subas, a la silla ! -Tomando del cuello a la chica-

De regreso al Control Core:

-Las Gems vieron los recuerdos de la chica, siendo Pearl la mas cercana al cuerpo tomando la llave-

Pearl: Que clase de humano le haría esto a su propia hija ? -Esperando una respuesta de quien fuera-

Garnet: Ni siquiera se si Chris sea realmente humano hasta este punto... -Acercándose al cuerpo- Ella ah muerto, ahora Chris ah perdido su única oportunidad de quitar el sello de esa dichosa arma gema, pero no hemos terminado aun, primero llevaremos esta llave al templo -Encapsulando la llave- Y luego iremos por Chris

-Sin embargo antes de siquiera poder enviar la llave al templo, la fusión en un momento siente un fuerte y perforarte dolor y no solo ella, viendo en su abdomen un enorme agujero que la obliga a regresar a su forma de gemas, y frente al resto del equipo aparece el Presidente de infinity-

Chris: Que hay ? -Notándose despreocupado totalmente-

Pearl: Eres un... -Lanzándose al ataque apoyada por su amiga purpura, claro sin la intención de lastimar al humano de gravedad, sin embargo en unos simples segundos un campo repele y empuja a la distancia a la gema pálida y a la de baja estatura, al igual que su compañera fusión estas recibe un disparo mortal en su abdomen, pero antes de regresar a sus gemas...-

Chris: Que es eso que dicen ustedes los malos... No luches contra alguien que no tiene nada que perder ? Bueno yo ahora les mostrare cuanto les queda aun por perder -recogiendo las gemas de Ruby y Sapphire- Y ahora tengo gemas 100% puras para hacerlo

Leon: -Rápidamente tomando a Steven, Connie y a Ciempiés entre sus fauces obligandolos a subir a bordo y abriendo un portal para el escape, para el felino rosa era claro el hecho de que no podrían vencer a Chris en ese momento, el había vencido a las Gems, aun su fue de una manera cobarde y a traición, el hecho de que había vencido a las Gems persistía-

"Steven ah perdido de momento a las Gems, sin haber podido vencer a Chirs o haberse llevado la llave, un ataque en vano que solo ah conseguido encender el odio y rencor de Chris Chaos y Beach City pagara por eso. en el próximo capitulo: Plan de rescate"

 **Largo capitulo, tal vez no detalle del todo bien esos recuerdos de la gema de Angel, pero queria dejar todo en un solo capitulo XD, bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, bueno nos vemos hasta laaaaaa próxima ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity cap 17:Plan de rescate

Ubicación: Beach City, Templo

-León como ya conocia la hubicacion del templo, le fue fácil llegar solo con un portal, pero el salvar al mitad Gem y a dos camaradas mas no evitaba que el chico estuviera molesto-

Steven: Porque hiciste eso ! -Regañando a su felino gigante- Ahora no solo no tenemos la llave, si no que ahora Chris tiene a las Chicas !

León: -Con una mirada seria sin emitir sonido o gesto de molestia-

Steven: Di algo ! -Comenzando a perder el control sujetando a León de su melena- Podríamos al menos haber rescatado a las Gems, ahora ya puede que incluso hayan sido rotas y no tenemos nada !

Connie: No Steven, nos queda una oportunidad -con su mano en el hombro del joven Gem- con nosotros aqui es lo mas seguro que Chris nos busque y que quiera que estemos presentes cuando use esa llave para liberar el arma

Steven: Y cuanto tiempo tomara eso ? Ni siquiera sabemos donde se encuentra esa arma y yo almenos no tengo idea de donde buscar ! -Sujetando su cabeza-

Connie: Solo nos queda esperar, si tenemos suerte alguna pista nos llegara mas haya de saber que esa arma esta sumergida en lava -Intentando animar a su camarada con una sonrisa optimista, lo cual da resultado ya que Steven responde con una sonrisa similar-

Steven: -Después de unos minutos este se acerca a su León- León... lo siento, estaba molesto por no haber podido quedarme, pero creo que si no nos hubieras sacado entonces no estaríamos vivos -Dando un abrazo a su amigo que fue correspondido, o mas bien no hubo intención de evitarlo, el animal rosa solo se limito a recibir el gesto de disculpa-

Mientras tanto en la alcaldía:

-La chica vaquera de Chris aun se mantenía en las sombras usando el nombre del difunto alcalde Lawrence, claro todo en la ciudad parecia lo bastante normal como para que nadie preguntara por que el alcalde no había sido visto en varios días, pero para fortuna de ella...-

Jaine: -Recibiendo y respondiendo un comunicado de su jefe- Y que hay de nuevo Chris ?

Chris: Jainie cambio de planes, quiero que reunas a cada hombre, mujer y niño en esa ciudad, prepara las coordenadas para el aterrizaje de los MECHS, asi que cuando de la orden le diremos un enorme adios a esa ciudad

Jaine: Valla, debió ocurrir algo horrible como para que se te escuche tan decidido en repartir explosiones, pero lo apoyo -Y con Laptop en mano la chica vaquera comenzó a ingresar las coordenadas alrededor de Beach City- Pero el como borremos este lugar sera a mi modo -Con una sonrisa de gran satisfacción-

-Y asi al rededor de Beach City comenzó a caer la perdición mecanizada para la ciudad, la venganza de Chris por la muerte de Angel quien culpaba a Steven y las Gems por esa perdida, que mejor manera de ejecutar una venganza contra el joven Gem atacando la ciudad que al chico tanto le importaba ? -

A la mañana siguiente:

-Con el amanecer sobre Beach City, Steven solo esperaba algún indicio sobre las Gems, haber pasado una noche solo en casa aun con León y Ciempiés era algo extraño, no estaba acostumbrado a que las Gems no estuvieran en el templo o en misiones, bueno por un lado no se encontraban siempre en casa pero el mitad gema al menos sabia donde podían estar, esta vez eso era lo distinto, no sabia donde estaban sus amigas, solo sabia que estaba en peligro, mientras que en el centro de Beach City...-

Ubicación: Frente a la alcaldía

-Todos los habitantes de la ciudad habían sido reunidos "por llamado del alcalde Lawrence", claro ninguno sabia lo que les esperaba, solo en un pequeño y alto escenario veían de pie a una chica con vestimenta vaquera que sostenía una laptop la cual emitía una imagen holografica de Chris Chaos-

Chris: Bien mis queridos habitantes de Beach City, asi están las cosas, tal vez ninguno lo sepa pero yo... tenia una hija, y esta hace muy poco fue asesinada a sangre fría por ese grupo de gemas alienigenas -Dichas palabras dejo un gran disgusto y confusión en muchos habitantes, toda la ciudad conocía al menos de rostro a las Gems y mas aun a Steven, como serian ellas capaces de quitarle la vida a alguien ?- Asi que escuchen atentamente...

Ubicación: Beach City, Templo

-A la mañana siguiente en Beach city, o mas bien en la casa de Steven, su querida Connie llega al templo, la chica venia con mucha prisa y con un rostro muy perturbado, parece que Steven no despertaría con buenas noticias-

Connie: Steven ! -Golpeando la puerta-

Steven: -Despertando despues de algunos minutos en los cuales la chica morena esperaba que el joven Gem atendiera el llamado- Que ocurre Connie ? -Frotando uno de sus ojos- es muy temprano

Connie: Lo se, pero tenemos un problema muy grande ! -sacando su celular y mostrando un vídeo en el- durante la noche este vídeo llego a mi celular, de parte de Chris -ganando totalmente la atención de Steven- incluso explica el como consiguió mi numero de teléfono -Dando inicio al vídeo-

Chris: Hoooolaaa chicos sobrevivientes ! -Con una sonrisa en su rostro- supongo que se preguntaran como es que los contacte y porque de este modo -Detrás de el viéndose un bosque- Bueno yo estoy bien -Dirigiendo su cámara de grabación y mostrando una escena terrible, las 3 Gems se encontraban flotando en el cielo, mientras una cantidad de energía tan grande que incluso era claramente visible era extraída de sus gemas del mismo modo usado con Angel- Saben cuando le dispare a estas chicas y luego regresaron a sus gemas fue algo extraño, aun con algunos años conviviendo con una gema nunca vi que ella regresara a su gema por alguna razón, aunque nunca había visto a mi Spinel sufrir algún daño severo, ahora sus tan estúpidas amigas cumplen la función que mi queridisima hija quien ya esta muerta debía cumplir, y del mismo modo en el que ustedes me quitaron a mi hija, ahora yo voy a quitarles todo comenzando por esas gemas a las que llaman amigas, deberían saber que cuando terminen de cargar la llave me asegurare que nunca vuelvan a salir de sus gemas -Regresando la cámara a su persona- Pero donde estaría la gracia de vengarme si no es con todos ustedes ? Bien como se que deben estar desesperados en rescatar a sus gemitas, me encuentro sobre el volcan mas grande conocido sobre la superficie, asi es estoy en YellowStone, es la ubicación del arma gema y en un lugar como este de seguro sera genial -Aclarando su garganta-Ahora tienen un plazo de 24 horas para venir a recibir su merecido tiro en la cara, pero como puedo estar 100% seguros de que vendrán ? -Dejando en el video una fuerte distorsión, dejando ver ahora a otra persona en el vídeo y una ubicación conocida, el frente de la alcaldía de Beach City y el rostro de Jaine Linchwood-

Jaine: -En el video- Hay es donde me ocupo yo de esa garantia chicos -con una sadica sonrisa y sosteniendo una magnum- bueno ahora si enfocamos esta camara a mi lado... -Mostrando una escena de grado igual de terrible que la anterior, literalmente toda la ciudad estaba como rehenes de la chica vaquera, todos vendados y atados de brazos y piernas, incluso Greg entre los rehenes lo cual provoco una gran preocupacion en Steven- Ahora si el resto del equipo de gemas no esta en YellowStone para cuando las 24 horas hayan pasado, comenzare a vaciar arma tras arma hasta que la poblacion de esta ciudad llegue a 0, oh y para que vean que no bromeo -sonriendo apunta y dispara a la pierna de un conocido de Steven, el conocido por todos empleado en la Gran rosquilla Lars quien en el suelo se retuerce y llora ante el dolor del disparo en su pierna- Yo no tengo un complejo de heroe como Chris, asi que no me importa verme como una chica mala y hacer este tipo de cosas

Chris: -Regresando al vídeo desde su ubicación en YellowStone- Bien asi están las cosas, no me vean a mi como el malo cuando ustedes provocaron esto llevándose a mi hija -Pasando a un tono de voz mas serio y maligno- y por cierto, vengan o no vengan, esa ciudad suya sera la primera que convertiré en cenizas con el arma una vez me haya encargado de ustedes... -acabando con el vídeo-

-Ya habia pocas opciones, claro ambos jóvenes ya no eran niños como antes, pensaban con mucha mas claridad, pero la presión de lidiar con un numero tan grande de rehenes dificultaba un buen plan de acción-

Steven: La verdad nunca eh sido bueno para estas cosas -resignado sentándose en la arena-

Connie: -Dejando salir un gran suspiro- Supongo que tendre que idear algo yo otra vez, pero tengo un plan aunque no hay garantia de que resulte

Steven: Realmente nunca hay garantía de que uno de tus planes resulte verdad ?

Connie: -Limitándose a guardar silencio unos momentos, ahora procedería a explicar el plan de acción donde los 4 aliados que quedaban participarían en la contienda y se asegurarían de que nadie mas saliera lastimado-

"Pronto llegara el encuentro decisivo contra Chris, pero no se puede ignorar la situación actual de Beach City, arriesgando todo para salvar su querida cuidad, Steven y Connie deberán actuar con mucha anticipación: En el próximo capitulo: Frente a frente"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, bueno nos vemos hasta laaaaaa próxima ;D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity cap 18: Frente a frente

Ubicación: YellowStone

Chris: -Viendo en su reloj pasar los últimos minutos en su reloj antes de dar la señal a Jaine para comenzar a matar a diestra y siniestra a los habitantes de Beach City, pero despues de una larga espera su paciencia se ve recompensada con un portal de luz del cual cruzan Steven y León, Chris sin embargo no desiste de su idea de dar la señal a Jaine para acabar con la ciudad - Bueno no esperes que esto valla a bastar, llegaste justo a tiempo para ver como soy la señal para acabar con toda esa mugre ciudad -Sonriendo confiado este en su reloj oprime un botos- Muy bien Jaine puedes comenzar -El presidente de Infinity esperaba confirmación, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna- Jaine estas hay ? Jaine !?

Flashback: Hace 12 horas

Connie: Y ese es el plan Steven -Habiendo terminado de explicar al joven Gem-

Steven: Yo creo que funcionara, pero debemos ponernos en marcha con mucha anticipación

Connie: Bien Steven, siendo ese el caso -Señalando un total de 5 sandias a su lado- Comienza a comer

\- Steven comenzó a comer las sandias y a escupir las semillas como si su vida dependiera de eso dependiera su vida, y en parte si lo dependía, ya que era clave para poder evitar que los habitantes de la ciudad salieran lastimados-

Steven: -Con la boca algo llena- Entonces que es lo que harán León y Ciempiés en esto ?

Connie: Ellos también tienen su parte, eso consiste en...

6 Horas despues:

Ubicación: YellowStone

-Chris no recibía respuesta de la chica vaquera, claramente el no tenia idea de lo que ocurría en Beach City-

Steven: Cometiste un error Chris -Logrando llamar con eso la atención del presidente de Infinity- Nos subestimaste, creías que sin las Gems nosotros no podríamos proteger lo que es preciado para nosotros -Viendo como el rostro de Chris Chaos se llenaba de molestia-

Ubicación: Beach City, Frente a la alcaldía hace 30 minutos

-Con el gran numero de rehenes atados, amordazados y vendados ahora desesperados por recibir ayuda de quien fuera y Jaine Linchwood revisando un total de 10 fusiles de asalto para vaciar en los habitantes, la primera persona que aparece frente a la vaquera es una chica morena sujetando una enorme espada rosa-

Jaine: Creo que te equivocaste de lugar pequeñita, debías ir a recibir la venganza de Chris, no aquí a esperar que yo acabe contigo

Connie: Aun si fuera a ir con Chris, tu no dejaría ir a nadie y el tampoco, esto es lo mas lejos que puedo llegar-Preparada para defenderse-

Jaine: Bien, ya que estas aquí... -Desde su muñeca pulsando el botón de un transmisor, dicho transmisor cumplía la función de activar a los MECHS que había sido usados anteriormente para mantener a la gente de la ciudad como rehenes- Realmente creías que me encontraba yo sola aquí ? En serio creías que yo me pondría en plan de duelo justo donde si tu ganabas yo dejaría libres a todos ? -Mientras un gran numero de 100 MECHS comenzaba a rodear toda el área de la alcaldía-

Connie: La verdad... por un momento si lo espere, pero es bueno que haya venido preparada -Mostrando una sonrisa confiada y desafiante lo cual llama la atención y a la vez molesta a la chica vaquera-

-Y asi Jaine ni siquiera pudo lograr reaccionar cuando alrededor de los MECHS comenzaron a llegar unas extrañas criaturas, su aspecto era similar al de Steven Universe de quien ya se tenían registros anteriores, pero estos seres solo tenían su forma física, su cuerpo en si tenia los colores exteriores de una sandia, estos seres ocasionalmente gruñían dejando ver en su interior lo que parecía el relleno de una sandia, a los ojos de Jaine era literalmente Sandias con forma de Steven Universe, sandias las cuales comenzaron a llegar en masas enorme atacando a los MECHS-

Connie: -Con un tono confiado y arqueando una ceja- El uno a uno no suena mal ahora verdad Jaine Linchwood ?

Jaine: - Mientras veía como robots asesinos armados con potentes escopetas eran poco a poco superados en numero por grupos y grupos de sandias, era realmente ridículo, pero parece que no le quedaba otra opción, nunca había pasado por la mente de ella o Chris una habilidad tan útil y a la vez tan ridícula como esa- Bien, tendrás tu uno a uno, creo que tu nombre era... Connie Maheswaran no ? -De su espalda sacando un látigo color marrón oscuro, al oprimir un pequeño botón en la empuñadura, esta revela pequeños fragmentos de gemas en este los cuales formaban una notoria corriente eléctrica en el látigo y en su otra mano una magnum con 6 balas- Me asegurare de recordarlo, esto sera mucho mas divertido aunque seas solo una chiquilla

-Rapidamente la chica vaquera dejo salir 2 balas de su arma de fuego las cuales fueron bloqueadas por el borde de la enorme espada de la pequeña guerrera humana quien inmediatamente despues de evitar ese ataque, recibe el potente impacto del látigo electrificado de Jaine-

Connie: -Intentando con mucho trabajo el ponerse de pie despues de ese golpe eléctrico, no era letal, peor si el suficiente como para dejar su cuerpo muy entumecido, solo teniendo el tiempo suficiente como para evadir con una rapida voltereta otro disparo de parte de Jaine-

Jaine: -Encontrándose a 7 metros de distancia de su victima, la chica vaquera de infinity vuelve a arremeter con el látigo eléctrico apuntando a la cabeza de la chica morena, pero dicho latido es bloqueado por la espada de esa chica, aunque con movimientos algo difíciles por la corriente que recibía su cuerpo debido a los ataques-

Connie: -Logrando evadir uno de los latigazos de Jaine con un rápido salto- Porque trabajar para Chris de todos modos !? El podría desecharte cuando ya no le seas de utilidad !

Jaine: Yo tuve al igual que Wilhelm 3 razones para unirme a la causa de Chris mas que solo creer que el estaba en lo correcto -Mientras no dejaba de atacar y aun con 3 disparos mas en su magnum- Por desesperación, por dinero... y por que creemos que el puede llevarnos por el mejor camino, nosotros estábamos en vidas muy turbias cuando el nos recogió, la vida de un mercenario libre a sueldo es bastante dura, pero cuando el nos busco y nos dio a elegir si queríamos disparar solo por un bando, no nos negamos, realmente crees que esas gemas pueden llevar a este mundo por el camino correcto ? -Deteniendo sus latigazos y apuntando otra vez su magnum-

Connie: -Habiendo bloqueado los golpes del látigo, sin embargo la estática podría sentirse en todo su cuerpo retrasando sus movimientos- Claro que pueden, ellas... nosotros...

Jaine: -Interrumpiendo a la chica con un disparo que acierta en el área de su hombro derecho- El salvar el mundo de invasores espaciales y mantenerlo seguro de todo incluyendo a la humanidad misma son cosas muy diferentes, viven en una fantasía -Observando que solo le quedaban dos balas- Los humanos no somos los buenos, yo soy una prueba viviente de eso

Connie: -A duras penas intentando levantarse, la bala de Jaine había atravesado su hombro,no había impactado con ningún hueso pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera un dolor intenso- Pero los habitantes de Beach City si son buenas personas, en este momento Steven ya debe de estar a punto de partir a ver a Chris, no solo por las Gems, también por la ciudad y por el mundo que el... que nosotros queremos proteger ! -Reincorporándose totalmente-

Jaine: Me Basta presionar un botón para hacer desaparecer esta ciudad por los aires -Mostrando un comunicador en su mano izquierda- Crees poder ser mas rapida que yo oprimiendo este botón ? -Con una sonrisa confiada-

Connie: -Con una sonrisa aun mas confiada- No tengo que ser yo quien alcance eso en tu muñeca

-Y fue entonces cuando entro en juego el pequeño monstruo gema verde, esa era su función en el conflicto, el si Jaine o no tenia alguna forma de destruir esta ciudad de forma inmediata no era una apuesta segura, pero Connie al final tuvo la razón para acertar en que seria asi, despues de todo había que considerar cada situación al enfrentarse a Infinity, asi es como Ciempiés de una sola mordida logra romper el dispositivo en la muñeca de la chica vaquera-

Ciempiés: -Viendo recibir un latigazo eléctrico de parte de Jaine, pero reaccionando lo suficientemente rápido como para disparar un chorro de ácido corrosivo derritiendo dicho látigo y accidentalmente la mano de la mujer-

Jaine: -Sujetando con dolor su mano afectada por la corrosión, o mas bien lo que quedaba de ella, viendo frente a sus ojos ahora el filo de una espada rosada-

Connie: Se acabo, rindete ahora, es todo lo que te queda, nosotros no somos como ustedes -Con un rostro serio aunque se veía agotado-

Jaine: Es cierto, ustedes no son como nosotros... -Aun sujetando su magnum con su otra mano-

-En un movimiento rápido el disparo del arma se escucha claramente, pero este no fue dirigido a Connie, Jaine había dirigido el disparo a si misma justo en su cuello, dejándose caer en el duro suelo, dicha acción había dejado totalmente sin habla a Connie-

Jaine: -Con su ultimo confiado aliento esta rompe la parte superior de su ropa dejando ver en area de su pecho un dispositivo implantado justo en el área de su corazón- Este es... un método mas efectivo de... -Entre tos y sangre- usar lo que ese pequeño monstruo...destruyo, una ves... que mi corazón deje de latir... tendrás pocos minutos para sacar... a todos de este lugar -Dejando salir unas dolorosas carcajadas- me pregunto si... puedes hacer algo ahora para... protegerlos ! -Dejándose atrapar finalmente por la muerte, un método desesperado para cumplir su objetivo-

-Fue entonces cuando los MECHS regados por el campo de batalla en el que se había vuelto Beach City junto con restos de muchas sandias Steven, los robots comenzaron a emitir un intenso pitido, una cuenta regresiva para una masiva explosión-

Connie: -Aun en shock por el acto de Jaine, la chica morena con algo de temor examina el cuerpo, aun no podía creer que la mujer había disparado a su propio cuello solo para eso, por motivo que incluso ella desconocía, Connie toma la magnum de la mujer fallecida la cual aun le quedaba una bala, ya habiendo recobrado el sentido sabia que tenia poco tiempo, observando que de toda la horda de sandias que Steven había dejado a su mando solo quedaban unas escasas 20- Sandias Steven escuchen ! -Llamando la atención de dichas sandias- Aun queda una cosa por hacer, debemos desatar a toda esta gente y sacarla de la ciudad lo mas rápido posible, muévanse !

\- Connie cortaba las ataduras de los ciudadanos con su espada mientras que Ciempiés y las sandias a su manera también liberaban a la gente de la ciudad, a medida que la gente era liberada Connie explicaba la situación actual, básicamente debían alejarse de la ciudad lo mas rápido posible dejando atrás sus pertenencias, para muchos ciudadanos eso era difícil de aceptar, pero es a lo que habían sido orillados por Chris, dándose cuenta de que toda su carisma y apoyo eran una simple fachada-

"Las construcciones y objetos materiales de la ciudad tal vez sean incapaces de salvarse, pero la ciudad no morirá mientras sus ciudadanos se mantengan con vida, Y en el lugar del sello se desarrolla la lucha contra Chris. En el próximo capitulo: La llave cargada"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, bueno nos vemos hasta laaaaaa próxima ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity cap 19: La llave cargada

Ubicacion: Beach City

-Asi despues de un total de 10 minutos de lo que era Beach City solo quedaron restos carbonizados de sus respectivas construcciones, las familias y trabajadores estaban emocionalmente conmocionados, su modo de vida devastado de un modo tan destructivo y sin misericordia, aun asi nadie en la ciudad culpaba a Steven o a las Gems por lo ocurrido, excepto tal vez Lars quien había recibido un tiro en una de sus piernas, las ciudadanos apoyados por Connie habían sido llevados a las afueras de Beach City, claro la otra opción era llevarlos al templo pero todos los habitantes de una ciudad aunque pequeña, ese extremo de la playa no podría cubrir a tanta gente-

Connie: *Pensando* Ahora solo queda esperar por Steven -Sacando un pequeño frasco con un contenido liquido- Esto es algo raro, pero fue bueno pedirle a Steven algo de su poder curativo -Tomando el contenido y con sus dedos dejándolo caer en pequeñas cantidades sobre las áreas en las cuales había sido herida, y eran bastantes de hecho-

Ubicación: YellowStone

-Fue entonces ese momento en el que Steven había llegado ante Chris, despues de que Connie lograra salvar a los habitantes de Beach City, Chris ya había asumido lo mas lógico en vista de que su subordinada no respondía a su llamado para acabar con toda la ciudad, claro en si había sido destruida pero sin victimas letales-

Steven: -Hablando a su enorme León- León vuelve con Connie, creo que podría necesitar su ayuda, ademas ella también podría necesitar tu ayuda -Ante eso el gran felino corre y crea un portal regresando al Templo en Beach City, al pasar por el portal el felino ve la escena de destrucción que había dejado Infinity, sobre Chris se podía ver aun a las 3 Cristal Gems siendo usadas como catalizador para la llave-

Chris: Bien la llave del sello esta casi lista, solo queda que esas 3 piedras estúpidas cumplan su trabajo, pero antes de limpiar este planeta de una vez por todas -Oprimiendo unos pequeños botones del comunicador en su muñeca- Voy a vengar a mi hija ! -Volviéndose invisible-

Steven: -Confundido por la repentina desaparición de Chris Chaos, hasta que un fuerte puñetazo impacta de lleno en el rostro del joven Gem, seguido de otro fuerte golpe y una patada en su pecho que lo deja en el suelo-

Chris: -Volviendo a aparecer- Te gusta ? -Mostrando el dispositivo en su muñeca- Un pequeño aditamento, al activa el modo de camuflaje este pequeño aparato crea un campo a mi alrededor capas de reflejar la luz y volverme invisible -Sacando ahora de sus bolsillos dos pequeñas cajas y poniéndola en sus antebrazos, estas transformándose en pequeños cañones y por supuesto con el aditamento de poder de los fragmentos de gemas incrustados- Estos fragmentos son los últimos que me quedaron despues de que los use todos en armamento, supuse que debía hacer algo personal para mi -Disparando un brillante proyectil láser de uno de esos cañones-

-El disparo de Chris impacta contra el escudo del Gem quien logra invocarlo en ultimo momento, el disparo sin embargo explota en dicho escudo como una granada liberando una fuerte corriente eléctrica, dando a saber al mitad gema que si uno de esos disparos lo golpea entonces si sera algo doloroso-

Steven: -Corriendo hacia Chris con su escudo desplegado, los disparos del presidente de Infinity aunque poderosos, podrían destruir el escudo burbuja, pero no el escudo de Steven, y claramente ni siquiera Chris era tan arriesgado como para disparar estando tan cerca de Steven, por lo que este recibe una tacleada directa con el escudo del mitad Gem-

Chris: -Oprimiendo otro botón de su dispositivo- Necesito apoyo, ya! -Nuevamente usando su camuflaje óptico, pero al reaparecer, no solo aparece Chris, si no 3 copias digitales suyas, todos rodeando a Steven y disparando con sus cañones, claro los disparos de los clones digitales eran muchísimo menos potentes que los de el Chris original-

Steven: -Creando su escudo burbuja, al recibir los disparos Steven quien ya tenia mucha mas experiencia en casi todo sentido, este logra notar la potencia de los disparos de Chris original, invocando su escudo a su vez que mantenía su escudo burbuja el cual comenzaba a romperse debido a los potentes disparos del Chris original, pero a tiempo para golpear fuertemente a Chris nuevamente con su escudo en su estomago empujándolo un par de metros obligandolo a retroceder, sin embargo al reincorporarse este nota cierto dolor en su espalda, un par de disparos de los clones digitales habían logrado acertar en la espalda del mitad Gem, no era algo de gravedad o una herida letal pero si era algo doloroso-

Chris: -Sujetando el área dolida de su estomago y dejando escapar unas risas de confianza demente- Por mas buena que sea tu defensa, o mas bien la defensa de ese escudo, tu burbuja es encapas de resistir mis disparos eternamente, si tengo una mayor cantidad de cosas disparándote, eventualmente uno de mis disparos te golpeara y entonces estarás acabado ! -Desde sus cañones digitalizando una pequeña torreta de misiles normal a su lado a su ves que sus 3 copias aun mantenían sus cañones apuntando y listo para disparar a su ves que Chris volvia a camuflarse-

-El joven Gem en un intento de defenderse crea nuevamente su escudo burbuja esta recibiendo los disparos de la torreta y los clones digitales, siendo rápidamente cubierto por el humo de los misiles, pero Steven mantenía su escudo en dirección a Chris, solo para ser sorprendido por el disparo de un enorme láser continuo de sus dos cañones rompiendo la burbuja provocando lo esperado por el presidente de Infinity, que los disparos de los clones digitales lograran aciertan en Steven, la potencia de impacto era casi nula pero dolorosa, algo similar al dolor de detonar un pequeño petardo en el cuerpo del Gem-

Steven: - Comenzando a ser superado rápidamente el joven Gem en un movimiento desesperado lanza su escudo contra Chris e inmediatamente crea nuevamente su burbuja intentando salir por unos momentos del rango de disparo del presidente de Infinity, pasando su burbuja por la torreta logrando destruirla al acercarse lo suficiente para que fuera destruida por sus propios proyectiles-

-Claramente Steven era superado numéricamente y en estrategia, no podía luchar solo contra toda la tecnología de Chris, pero...-

Chris: -Preparando un nuevo cañonazo de láser continuo, pero la sorpresa del presidente de Infinity es grande al ver a su lado una enorme luz destellar y ver aparecer la hoja de una espada rosa-

-El filo de una espada que no apuntaba precisamente y sostenida por unas manos de tonalidad morena, las fauces de un enorme animal rosa despues de la espada aparecen de la luz destellante y la espada corta un costado del cuerpo de Chris junto con los cañones de sus antebrazos de modo sorpresivo, siendo el filo de la espada superior a la resistencia de los cañones, el impacto del ataque obliga a los clones digitales a desaparecer-

Connie: -Bajando rápidamente de León, sus heridas que había provocado Jaine Linchwood ya estaban curadas gracias a los poderes curativos del mitad Gem, pero el joven no se veía en el mejor estado- Steven ! -Inclinándose junto a su querido compañero preocupada, veía que estaba algo lastimado-

Steven: Connie estas... -Entre quejidos de dolor- Estas bien, genial -Aparentando ser fuerte con una sonrisa-

Connie: si estoy bien, la ciudad... o mas bien la gente de la ciudad también esta a salvo, pero Beach City fue destruida -Con tristeza en su rostro-

-Ambos jóvenes querían seguir hablando de lo ocurrido, pero sobre sus cabezas el final ya estaba cerca, la llave en medio de las Cristal Gems emite un potente resplandor y comienza a descender dejando solo las gemas de las Cristal Gems en el suelo-

Chris: -Viendo la llave caer lentamente frente a el- Aun no eh terminado ! -Tomando la llave y empujándola al suelo para que cayera mas rápido, sin ninguna resistencia la llave se une al piso, mientras Chris sujetaba el profundo y sangrante corte en el costado de su cuerpo- Lo hice...GANEEEE !

-Chris es rodeado por un purpureo campo de energía, el suelo es iluminado con la misma luz y este comienza a elevarse como un pilar llegando a la altura de 55 metros, extendiendo dos brazos complementando su tamaño, destacando en sus brazos dos brillantes grilletes de color purpura, un rostro estático e inamovible tallado en piedra, su cuerpo parecía de hecho una amalgama entre roca y carne, y en su cabeza la llave del sello se había convertido en una enorme gema, en ese momento tanto Steven y Connie se miran el uno al otro, por separado la posibilidad de victoria era casi nula, para enfrentar al arma gema aria falta mas que trabajo en equipo, haría falta su mejor experiencia la cual con una sincronía hace su aparicion en con un brillo rosa intenso-

Chris: -Viendo a su enorme y monstruosa arma terminando de tomar su forma, este exclama a orden al cielo- ARMA GEMA ! - A lo que la asi llamada arma mira al suelo, era claro para ella quien era su controlador ahora mismo, asi esta espera sus ordenes que son expresadas en una sola palabra- MATA !

"Steven y Connie, su unión mas fuerte hace frente a la colosal arma viviente ya liberada, el poder destructivo de esta sin embargo esta a un nivel que raya en lo bizarro, a pesar de todo la oportunidad de victoria no es 0. En el próximo capitulo: Nula infinidad"

 **Bien gente ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, bueno nos vemos hasta laaaaaa próxima ;D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Infinity cap 20: Nula infinidad

-Fue entonces que los dos jóvenes solo tenían una opción ante la aparicion de la monstruosa y enorme arma gema, aquel ser con mas de 50 metros y totalmente colosal solo podía ser enfrentado por la fusión de ambos, asi Stevonnie es formada para la ultima contienda montada sobre León-

Chris: ANDA FULMINA ARMA GEMA ! -Provocando la reacción del inmenso monstruo sobre el, el cual extendió su brazo en dirección a la chica fusión, parte de este comenzó a brillar purpura intensamente disparando un inconmensurable proyectil-

-El proyectil del arma gema impacta directo en el escudo de ultimo segundo de la chica fusión, Stevonnie y León se ven ilesos, pero en el mismo instante de contacto entre el escudo y el disparo de la monstruosa arma, dicho escudo se había roto en el momento que resistió ese proyectil, como si la capacidad destructiva de los ataques del arma gema fueran no fueran lo bastante grandes como para crear daño despues de destruir el escudo, pero si eran tan potentes que el escudo de la fusión no ofrecia mayor resistencia, inevitablemente se rompía al contacto con los ataques del arma-

Stevonnie: -Habiéndose dado cuenta de eso precisamente, su escudo por mas resistente que fuera, su capacidad de defensa estaba a la par con la potencia de ataque del arma gema, era una situación difícil, pero lo seria aun mas si solo Steven fuera quien estuviera hay, pero el no se encontraba solo luchando ahora-

-Sobre el lomo de su leal y peludo amigo, este corre a toda velocidad, a medida que intentaba acercarse al arma gema, sin embargo los potentes proyectiles no solo eran altamente destructivos si lograron destruir el escudo de la fusión, también eran altamente veloces y podía disparar a la misma potencia y velocidad de manera consecutiva, pero los proyectiles aunque veloces estos eran evadidos por el enorme felino aunque con cierta dificultad, mas bien Leon no dejaba de correr en ningún momento-

Stevonnie: León acércanos ! -Petición que el enorme felino respondió de inediato a pesar del grado de dificultad que tenia el constante ataque del enorme monstruo-

Chris: Dispara a dos manos, YA ! - Y siguiendo las ordenes de su amo, el arma gema extiende su otro brazo apuntando liberando del mismo modo proyectiles energeticos altamente destructivos-

-Claro León aun siendo un animal, tenia su propio grado de inteligencia, comenzando a abrir portales constantemente en lugar de solo correr a alta velocidad, de ese modo con un portal el gran animal y la fusión que lo monta estaban ahora frente al pequeño campo que cubría a Chris-

Stevonnie: -Con su espada de filo rosa la chica fusión golpea con fuerza el campo, sin embargo sin mayores resultados, de hecho resultados nulos, el campo alrededor de Chris había aparecido cuando el arma gema había sido liberada, asi que primero por mas imposible que fuera la idea, debían acabar con el arma gema primero-

-El arma gema con un rugido aun con un rostro inamovible este se inclina y golpea con su enorme puño a la chica fusión quien logra protegerse a ella y a su León con su escudo, este no fue destruido por el golpe del arma gema, claramente los puñetazos aunque poderosos no eran a tal grado como los proyectiles energéticos, pero la repercusión producto del peso del puñetazo aplastante del arma fue notable, pero no lo suficiente como para que León no fuera veloz y se moviera rápidamente del alcance de los puños del arma gema, los cuales no eran del todo veloces pero si de temer-

Chris: -Viendo que nuevamente la fusión y su mascota se habían alejado lo suficiente- ANDA QUE NO QUEDE NADA ! -Asi la inmensa monstruosidad nuevamente a dos manos comenzaba a disparar pero...-

\- Con una señal León crea un portal y corre con Stevonnie sobre el, inmediatamente ambos aparecen sobre la enorme arma gema cayendo en dirección a su enorme cabeza que tenia la llave convertida en fragmento de gema, si no se podía golpear a Chris, entonces se tendría que cambiar de objetivo hacia la fuente de vida del monstruo liberado-

Chris: -Percatándose del movimiento de sus enemigos- MUEVETE ! -Obedeciendo el arma gema rápidamente levanta su mirada viendo a Stevonnie y al León caer sobre el, pero a tiempo suficiente como para retroceder su cuerpo y evadir el asalto-

-En pleno aire León vuelve a rugir para crear un portal, logrando escapar del rango del arma justo antes de que este se moviera para intentar atraparlo, pero en su ultimo movimiento hubo algo extraño, es claro que la fusión o mas bien la pareja que la componía, eran mas listos y suspicaces de que fue fueron hace 3 años, pero debían asegurar sus sospechas antes de intentar un ataque suicida-

Stevonnie: León necesito que hagas algo por nosotros -Susurrando su plan a los oídos de su amigo, de inmediato despues de eso el arma gema nuevamente comienza a disparar ya que la fusión y el León estaban a la distancia suficiente, pero ese fue el momento en el que el plan de la chica fusión se puso en marcha-

\- León con todas sus fuerzas da un fuerte rugido, un rugido continuo que no se detuvo, el plan era intentar detonar la explosión de los proyectiles en pleno aire, lo cual a duras penas había resultado debido a que la energía usada en los ataques del arma gema eran tan concentrada que se necesitaba una gran sacudida sonica o un fuerte impacto para detonar los proyectiles, estos comenzaron a detonar en cadena creando una onda expansiva revelando lo que la chica fusión esperaba-

Stevonnie: -Viendo las piernas del arma gema, esta nota que esta no mueve sus pies, es incapaz de dejar su posición especifica, aunque pueda flexionar sus piernas no puede mover sus pies de su posición, inamovible tal como si fuera un torre-

\- La chica fusión ya tenia claro el objetivo, no podía llegar hasta la gema con ayuda de León, tenia que llegar con sus propias manos, con un rugido de la bestia este junto a la chica vuelve a las piernas del arma, pero esta vez la chica a gran velocidad desciende de su enorme felino y a gran velocidad comienza a correr y con un salto que requirió todas sus fuerzas, esta logro subir a sus pies, comenzando a escalar por la unión de rocas y piel que conformaban al arma, tal como esperaba Stevonnie las piernas del arma no se movieron para hacerla caer, sus pies no podían liberarse del suelo, pero si podía agitarse lo suficiente como para no dejar subir mas a la chica fusión-

Chris: Vamos quitatela de encima ! -Comenzando a desesperarse aun mas, como era posible que un par de chiquillos lograran sobrevivir tanto tiempo luchando contra un poder tan grande ? el arma gema flexiona sus rodillas para que sus manos estuvieran al alcance de la chica fusión, claro no dispararía un proyectil energético ya que seria como dispararse a si misma, pero si intenta atrapar a su objetivo con sus enormes manos-

Stevonnie: -Apoyada en la rodilla en el cuerpo del arma, la chica ve como una enorme mano se dirige hacia ella, pero en una sorpresa la enorme mano es desviada por un rugido sonico proveniente de León que estaba en pleno aire habiendo llegado a la ayuda con ayuda de sus portales, pero el arma gema esta vez fue mas hábil, ya que no le dio tiempo a León para escapar con otro portal y arremete con un fuerte puñetazo impactando de lleno en el cuerpo del felino- LEOOOON ! -Aun con gran preocupación por su peludo amigo la chica tenia su propio problema. Nuevamente un agarre venia en dirección al Stevonnie, el cual es evadido de un salto quedando ahora en la mano del arma gema, sujeta fuertemente a la piel y roca de esa mano, esta se mueve violentamente, si la chica caía entonces todo acabaría, pero su resistencia no seria eterna, debía buscar una forma de detener sus movimientos, y asi con espada en mano arriesgándose a caer ya que solo podía sujetarse con una de sus manos, la chica usa la espada y apuñala la enorme mano del arma la cual deja de moverse unos instantes y logra ver directamente a los ojos del monstruo frente a ella-

-Unos ojos vacíos pero penetrantes con iris anaranjada se posan sobre la chica fusión, ambos ojos se encontraron observándose los unos a los otros por varios segundos, pero la voluntad del arma gema era la voluntad de Chris Chaos, por lo que la mano libre del arma lanza un fiero golpe a la chica fusión aun esta estando sobre su propio cuerpo-

Stevonnie: -Protegiéndose con su escudo, un forcejeo innevitablemente disparejo se generaba entre la chica fusion y el arma gema, era clara una cosa, el arma gema era capas de sentir dolor debido al golpe asestado en la mano donde se encontraba la chica, esta vuelve a enterrar esta vez con mas fuerza la espada para poder sujetarse y librarse de la presión de golpe del arma-

-Un ligero aullido escapa del enorme monstruo, alejando el puño que hacia presión a Stevonnie, pero moviéndose violentamente para librarse de la chica que se sujetaba a la espada firmemente enterrada en su mano, era cuestión de tiempo para que la resistencia física de la chica se agotara, pero había una forma, una apuesta de todo o nada, esperar un movimiento especifico-

Stevonnie: -Habían pasado unos escasos minutos, pero el tiempo se agotaba, pronto la chica no podría seguir resistiendo, pero debía seguir esperando un movimiento brusco, lo cual ya estaba por venir, sintiendo como el brazo donde se encontraba ella va a altura del suelo y a toda velocidad se elevaba bruscamente, en ese momento la chica fusión con sus pies hace fuerza y aprovechando la del arma propia da un salto liberando su espada quedando 10 metros en el aire sobre el arma, el objetivo era la enorme gema en la cabeza de esta-

-Stevonnie comenzaba a caer, pero a orden de Chris que a pesar de aun estar desangrándose tenia la capacidad para manejar el arma, la cual apunta su mano no herida a la chica fusión comenzando a disparar ráfagas energéticas, la cuales al no ser apuntadas con precisión no todos llegan a impactar en Stevonnie, quien mantenía su escudo al frente a su vez que usaba también su burbuja defensiva la cual fue reventada con el impacto de uno de los proyectiles sin ofrecer resistencia alguna pero absorbiendo gran parte del impacto y el resto anulado por el escudo, quedaban 5 metros para llegar la corona de la cabeza del arma-

Chris: *Pensando* Chiquillos idiotas por mas buena que sea su defensa en el aire no podrán evadir lo que sea ! -Ordenando a su arma el disparar un máximo proyectil a toda velocidad, el plan asesino resultaría sin duda para Chris-

-El inmenso proyectil inevitablemente impacta contra el escudo este rompiéndose en pedazos tal como la ultima vez, frente a la chica fusión que solo estaba a 3 metros de la gema del arma ve frente a ella la mano de esta a punto de alcanzarla, pero con la suficiente experiencia de fusión en un destello en pleno aire esta se separa dejando a Steven y a Connie en el aire sobrepasando la mano del arma, la chica con la espada y el Gem con su escudo llegan a la gema en la cabeza del arma con trayectoria perfecta golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas, esta rompiéndose en unos pocos segundos despues de recibir el impacto, pronto el enorme cuerpo comenzó a quebrarse lentamente hasta que sus restos sin cayeron al suelo y luego desapareció en un "Poof" dejando la llave gema rota en el duro suelo, Steven y Connie habían caido de igual manera ambos agotados por la lucha-

Steven: -Intentando levantarse con poco éxito por la fatiga viendo a Connie a su lado, la chica estaba inconsciente pero sin heridas graves, y en el bolsillo de los pantalones de la chica morena se deja relucir una mágnum que aun le quedaba una bala, y a poca distancia el campo que rodeaba a Chris habia desaparecido-

Chris: -Entrando inevitablemente en pánico- No no no no no esto no puedes ser ! como es que... COMO ES QUE DOS CHIQUILLOS MATARON A MI ARMA GEMA !? YO PUDE HABER CONVERTIDO ESTE PLANETA EN UN PARAÍSO, UN MUNDO UNIFICADO - Poniéndose de pie sosteniendo el sangrado- YA NO HABRÍA NINGÚN PELIGRO, Y MI ARMA GEMA... ERA PRÁCTICAMENTE UN DIOS ! COMO TODOS MIS PLANES FUERON ARRUINADOS POR... POR UNAS BASURAS QUE ASESINAN HIJOS ! -perdiendo sus fuerzas cayendo de rodillas- NO PUEDE ACABAR ASÍ...

-Y tal como dijo asi mismo Chris, en un ultimo aliento este se puso de pie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a riesgo de abrir su herida nuevamente, caminando agonizante hacia Steven quien era incapaz de moverse libremente debido al cansancio-

Chris: Yo no moriré... no moriré... YO NO MORIRÉ ! -Lanzándose en un ultimo intento contra Steven -

Steven: -En un impulso de pánico e instinto por no morir este toma el arma en el suelo que estaba a pocos centímetros de el-

-En YellowStone asi los últimos ruidos que se escuchan son el del disparo de un arma, un cuerpo desplomándose sin vida al suelo con un agujero en la cabeza y el desgarrador grito de un chico-

"Steven aun recuerda la sensación de la pistola y el sentimiento al tirar del gatillo para salvar su vida, las Gems, Connie, Beach City, todo ah vuelto a la normalidad aun con Infinity viva, pero Steven no ah podido superar esa sensación, pero... En el próximo capitulo: Legado sin infinito"

 **Bien gente ya estamos casi listos con este fic, próximo capitulo el epilogo seguido claro de unas pequeñas notas de autor, ya saben como siempre dejen review que toda opinión es bien recibida, sigan y compartan la historia, bien con eso me despido de momento y como siempre actualizo seguido, bueno nos vemos hasta laaaaaa próxima ;D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fanfic Steven universe: INFINITY**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar, los posibles temas musicales tampoco me pertenecen, esta historia y los personajes OC si me pertenecen**

Epilogo: Legado sin infinito

Ubicación: Beach City- Templo.

-Ah pasado medio año desde la lucha en YellowStone, cuando Steven con la poca fuerza que le quedaba curó a León, este se llevo a los dos jóvenes y a las Gems que aun no se regeneraban de regreso al templo, cuando las autoridades locales lograron entrar en el parque, solo encontraron el cuerpo sin vida del presidente de Infinity, esto en la compañía provoco un enorme pánico y un descenso en los ingresos y accionistas, nadie mas tenia el valor suficiente como para ponerse al frente de la maligna corporación y llevar las riendas de tanta corrupción, por lo que pronto la rama armamentista de Infinity fue obligada a ser disuelta debido a la gran marca de terror que había dejado Chris Chaos en el planeta, y en cuanto a Steven...-

Steven: -El joven Gem contemplaba la reconstruida ciudad desde el faro en el acantilado, siendo la ciudad algo pequeña no fue del todo un tiempo tan largo el que tomo reconstruirla a como era antes, algo que a Steven lo hacia feliz, pero aun asi pensar en Angel y Chris era inevitable, cuando este siente una mano sobre su cabeza viendo unos dedos color purpura-

Amethyst: Que hay bro ? -Apoyándose en la cabeza del Gem- Aun triste ?

Steven: Pues... si aun algo -Sin levantar la mirada, pero ahora notando a sus otras dos compañeras Gems sentarse a su lado-

Pearl: Ya ah paso algo de tiempo desde lo ocurrido -intentando animar a Steven- y la ciudad ya se ah recuperado intentando olvidarse de Chris, incluso re-eligieron a Dewey como alcalde aunque no sea la mejor opción

Garnet: -Con una mano en el hombro del joven híbrido dejando solo una sonrisa sin palabras-

Steven: Es solo que... -Intentando terminar su oración- Es solo que no puedo entender que puede motivar a alguien como Chris a hacer lo que hiso incluso a Angel

Garnet: A veces hay quienes pueden llegar a ser muy ambiciosos Steven, tanto humanos como Chris e incluso gemas como Yellow Diamond -Acomodando sus lentes- Al conocer a Chris nosotras tuvimos muchas dudas en cuando a la humanidad, pero asi como hay humanos corruptos como Chris y asi como hubieron gemas malignas como Yellow Diamond, no podemos dejar que el recuerdo de ellos opaquen lo que vemos en otros seres

Amethyst: Es cierto Steven, en todos lados hay tipos malos pero los tipos buenos son mas abundantes, solo fíjate en Beach City, esta casi llena de tipos buenos -Golpeando con suavidad la cabeza de su amigo-

Garnet: Oh Steven hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte -Poniéndose de pie- ven conmigo y trae a León, chicas ustedes esperen aquí

\- La Gem alta y Steven suben al felino rosa y este con un rugido crea un portal, cuando llegaron a su destino se encontraban en un cuarto totalmente destruido pero que era ya conocido, se trataba del ahora abandonado Control Core Angel-

Steven: -Con mucha intriga y algo incomodo- El Control Core ? -Mirando a su compañera- Porque me traerías aquí ?

Garnet: Es algo que logre ver, este lugar nunca volvió a ser abierto por ningún otro ser humano y nadie se molesto por el siquiera, pero el porque estamos aquí es por eso -Apuntando a una Espinela que relucía en el frió suelo-

Steven: La gema de Angel ?

Garnet: En este punto no se lo que ocurrirá, pero lo que si se es que no querrías dejarla aquí para siempre, por eso te eh traído aquí -Mostrándose calmada como siempre-

Steven: Entiendo -Asintiendo con la cabeza y caminando hacia la Espinela de la difunta Angel encapsulandola, era una gema que no se regeneraría sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, ya no quedaba el mas mínimo rastro de vida en dicha gema, pero aun asi era el recuerdo de una amiga que se sacrifico por el mundo y para Steven ella merecía algo mejor, por lo que el joven Gem envía el único resto de su camarada caída al templo-

Mas tarde ese mismo dia:

-Eran ya las 5 Pm y aun no comenzaba a atardecer si quiera, Steven ahora acompañado de su querida Connie daban un paseo por la ciudad, la gente los trataba a ambos con la normalidad y simpatía de siempre, aunque claro todos recordaban que Connie los había salvado aquel fatídico día, al casi terminar su pequeño paseo ambos deciden ir por unas papas fritas-

Steven: -Sin cambiar algunos habitos- Hola Peedee, dame las sobras

Peedee: -Entregando lo pedido- Ya me eh acostumbrado a que pidas eso, oh por cierto espera un momento -Dejando a la pareja por unos momentos volviendo en compañía ahora de su hermano- Ronaldo quería decirte algo

Ronaldo: Steven yo... yo lo siento -Sin poder mirar del todo a la cara a Steven- creo que en parte lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa, me deje llevar por lo que quería lograr de mi mismo y -Siendo interrumpido por el Gem-

Steven: -Solo dedicando una sonrisa- No te preocupes por eso Ronaldo, creo que enfrentarnos a Infinity o mas bien a Chris, es algo que debía pasar tarde o temprano, ni yo ni las Gems estamos molestos contigo por eso

-Ronaldo solo pudo sonreír algo forzado y avergonzado, el no se había perdonado del todo a si mismo aun si Steven lo había hecho, pero es algo que el tiempo curaría. Ya despues de un tiempo dieron las 6:30 Pm y ahora ya comenzaba a notarse el atardecer, el naranja poco a poco cubría el cielo y la temperatura de la costa comenzaba a caer lentamente-

Steven: Creo que ya debo acompañarte a tu casa verdad ?

Connie: Si, eso creo, ya se hace tarde -Algo avergonzada pero feliz-

-Ya habían llegado a la casa Maheswaran, la joven pareja se despidió con un largo abrazo y un beso cariñoso antes de que Steven fuera a su propia casa. Al llegar antes de dirigirse al templo decide antes pasar a dar una visita rapida a su padre quien a lo lejos podía verse con el nuevamente elegido alcalde Dewey quien ya se marchaba -

Steven: Hola papa ! -acercándose y saludando con un abrazo-

Greg: Que hay hijo ? te ves algo cansado

Steven: -Riendo un poco ya que de hecho su padre tenia algo de razón- Pues si un poco, oh por cierto que quería el alcalde Dewey ?

Greg: De hecho estaba preguntando por ti, quería saber como estabas y si necesitabas algún "favor político" -Poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo- debe querer agradecerte pro salvar la ciudad y todo eso

Steven: Creo que las cosas pudieron haber salido mucho mejor de lo que salieron

-Ambos hicieron silencio un momento y luego se sonrieron el uno al otro, asi padre eh hijo se despidieron por esa noche y Steven asi se dirigió al templo, necesitaba dormir-

Steven: -Ya habiendo llegado al templo, No había rastro de las Gems, de seguro estaban en sus habitaciones ya que no dijeron que saldrían en alguna misión, viendo la hora eran ya las 11:30 pm, el Gem se dirige al baño a prepararse para dormir y se deja caer en su cama dejando antes salir sus pensamientos en voz alta- Aun tengo la esperanza de que regreses, tal vez no hoy o mañana ni pronto, pero algún día quiero que podamos volver a hablar y cuando llegue ese día espero seamos buenos amigos de verdad -Mirando hacia la puerta del templo- Angel... -Dejándose caer en el profundo sueño finalmente-

-En ese momento en el interior del templo, aquella gema que se sentía muerta desde hace tanto tiempo, aquella que no tuvo ningún arrepentimiento de sus actos hacia su padre y que dio su vida por proteger el mundo, esa espinela encerrada aun si jamas regresaba, aun si todo rastro de vida se había perdido en ella, brillaba en todo su esplendor mas ahora que nunca lejos de las manos de Chris Chaos, el único recuerdo que permanecería de aquel cruel ser humano y su hija gema, Infinity y el resto del mundo tal vez sanarían la herida y vivirían olvidando la cicatriz que ese hombre dejo en todos, pero Steven y todo el equipo de las Gems no olvidarían a la chica gema que dio su ultimo aliento por ellos, su legado sin infinito que aun en el templo y en una burbuja quedaría en la memoria del joven Cristal Gem y sus camaradas-

 **Bien gente eso ah sido todo, antes de terminar con este fic claro dejare unas notas de autor tal como antes con unas pequeñas palabras a ustedes mis estimados lectores, con eso nos vemos hasta laaaaa proxima ;D**


	23. Notas de autor

_**Notas de Autor**_

 _ **Bueno unas pequeñas palabras y explicaciones pertinentes dedicadas al publico, primero un agradecimiento a todos los lectores, le tenia fe a este proyecto pero me sorprendio volver a pasar las 1100 visitas, claro por tema de numero de capítulos no fue lo que había sido "Gemas y Metales" pero aun asi llego mas lejos de lo que esperaba**_

 _ **En cuanto a porque no use ninguna banda sonora en este fic... bueno creo que no lo ameritaba, o mas bien no solo eso si no que no encontraba la banda sonora adecuada para los momentos que pudo haber tenido como la pelea final contra el arma gema (el cual es una pequeña referencia a ver si lograron adivinar cual XD)**_

 _ **Para quienes siguen mis historias, no tenia planeado hacer lo que dire ahora, pero tengo ahora pensado adelantar el escribir la segunda de gemas y metales porque se que mas de una persona lo espera y ya esta planeada la historia al menos en mi cabezita y si la publico lo haré con un puñado de historias mas para que no se pierda la inspiración para las otras historias**_

 _ **bueno con eso me despido, nuevamente agradesco a quienes leyeron la historia, a mis seguidores, y ya saben comenten, compartan la historia, siganme y tooooodo lo que quieran que mientras mas gente haya mas motivacion tendre para seguir escribiendo, con eso me despido y nos vemos en el proximo Fic :D**_


End file.
